Bella de la luna, l'enfant de la Lune
by c0rnii
Summary: Bella, lycéenne vit à Mexico depuis sa tendre enfance. Mais lorsque le sublime Ed' débarque, ça fait des... chocapic's ! Entre amour consommé et légendes ancestrales, Edward et Bella vont devoir affronter leur destin. Tous humains.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella De la Luna**

**1. Le commencement**

_« Au commencement, il n'existait que deux astres :_

_Le Soleil et la Lune. Puis fut créée une planète, agrandissant ainsi le système. Elle était ronde, bleue et très belle._

_Ensemble, le Soleil et la Lune décidèrent de l'appeler Terre… »_

* * *

**P.O.V Bella**

TIP, TIP, TIP !

J'ouvris un œil, le refermai… Mon Dieu, ce réveil un de ces jours allait réellement finir à l'autre bout de ma chambre !

Je regardais l'heure : 7h05.

_Bon Bella, maintenant c'est l'heure de sortir du lit… C'est la rentrée aujourd'hui, je te rappelle !_

_OH, mais pourquoi tu la ramènes toujours toi ! Allez quoi juste 5 minutes !_

_BELLA…_

_Bon bon, ok.._

Interrompant mon monologue intérieur, je me levais. Un peu trop vite d'ailleurs car la tête me tourna..

_Tiens c'est une bonne raison de rester au lit ça !_

_S'il te plaît ne m'oblige pas à me répéter…_

Je me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien froide afin de me réveiller… Y'a que ça de vrai de toute façon !

Pendant que je me déshabillais, je me tournai vers le miroir qui me rendit mon reflet.

J'étais petite (dans les 1m65) mais j'assumais complètement… Brune à la peau de lait, je contrastais clairement avec toutes les filles de Mexico… Elles, toutes bronzées, bien foutues il faut l'avouer, j'étais un peu comme ce « Charlie » dans les livres où l'on doit deviner où il se cache. Moi, ça serait plutôt rapide ! Un peu la tâche d'encre quoi…

La seule chose dont je ne me plaignais pas était mes yeux. D'un bleu très foncé, la lumière se reflétait dessus en formant comme des croissants de Lune argentés sur le pourtour de mes iris. C'était assez fascinant à voir.

Loin d'être narcissique, je grimpai dans la douche et fis couler l'eau. Je lâchai un petit cri quand l'eau gelée sortit de la pomme de douche. Je me savonnai mais n'y restai pas plus d'un quart d'heure et en ressortis fraiche et disposée à affronter une nouvelle année..

Allant dans ma chambre, je me dirigeais vers mon armoire…

Je trouvais rapidement ce que je cherchais et l'étalais sur mon lit. Mon choix s'était posé sur un jean noir taille basse qui me moulait et une chemisette en jean que je réhaussais d'une fine ceinture en cuir. Me plaçant devant mon miroir en forme de lune, je me maquillais légèrement. Je mis mes Victoria noires aux pieds, pris mon eastpack noir en bandoulière et descendis les escaliers qui menaient dans la cuisine comme une furie. J'embrassai ma mère, pris un pancake qu'elle me proposai et filai…

Mon petit-déjeuner toujours dans la main, je me mis à courir vers l'arrêt de bus, à 100m de la maison.

L'attrapant de justesse, je montrai mon droit de transport au chauffeur et pris une place assise à l'avant de l'autocar. Tout en mangeant mon pancake, je remontais légèrement mes manches jusqu'aux coudes et pris un élastique d'un de mes poignets, lourdement chargés de bracelets, pour me faire une queue de cheval haute en laissant par ci par là quelques mèches rebelles.

Je sortis mon iPod de mon sac et mis les écouteurs dans mes oreilles. Je choisis rapidement le morceau que je voulais et appuyai sur Play. La chanson commenca : Ugly Girl de 100 Monkeys.

J'écoutais le reste de ma Playlist pendant que le paysage, flou à cause de la vitesse, défilait.

Le lycée était à un quart d'heure de chez moi. THE High School Of Mexico s'il vous plait ! Avec plus de 3000 élèves et pas moins de 8 bâtiments, il fallait être habitué car, dans un établissement comme ça, se perdre était un jeu d'enfant quand on ne connaissait pas tous les recoins…

Tout en rangeant mon MP3, je me dirigeai, la tête dans mon sac, vers le bâtiment d'accueil pour toutes les informations concernant ma classe quand je percutais quelqu'un...

(...)

**P.O.V Edward**

Nerveux. J'étais nerveux. Je n'avais pas réussi à trouver le sommeil hier soir et lorsque mon père m'emmena exceptionnellement au lycée, je ne tenais plus en place d'énervement. Lorsque je vis la taille de l'infrastructure, ça eut le don de me refroidir direct.

_Ce truc était mille fois plus grand que mon lycée pourri de France !_

En effet, je venais de déménager en Amérique du Sud à cause du boulot de mon père. Lui étant dans les affaires, il s'était fait muter au Mexique, et nous avions emménagé à Mexico (districto federal) il y avait à peine 1 mois.

De ce côté-là, je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Le Mexique me ravissait. Toutes ces couleurs, ces reliefs, ces langues… Etant un excellent élève en espagnol l'année dernière (ma mère vient d'Espagne), mon acclimatation dans mon nouveau pays ne devrait pas me poser trop de soucis. A part si bien sûr, on commençait à me parler en langues d'ici. Il y avait tellement de dialectes ! Je venais du sud de la France, proche de la Méditerranée. Français de père et espagnol de mère, j'avais la peau bronzée par des heures de sport en extérieur. J'avais les cheveux blonds avec quelques reflets roux qui embrasaient ma chevelure au moindre rayon de soleil. Mes yeux étaient d'un noir de jais et je m'étais fait, le mois dernier, un tatouage sur mon épaule musclée. C'était une représentation du Soleil, un genre de Tribal. Sous celui-ci était écrit en lettres de feu, K'iin, ce qui signifiait Astre Solaire en maya. L'homme, à qui j'avais laissé carte blanche, ne m'avait franchement pas déçu et quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi ce symbole il m'avait répondu : « Tu te dois de te démarquer, tu es le Représentant ». Il n'avait pas voulu s'étendre sur le sujet et m'avait jeté dehors en me laissant avec un tatouage gratis.

La voiture s'arrêta ce qui eut le don de me sortir de ma rêverie.

Mon père s'exclama :

« T'as l'air fin avec ce truc sur le bras ! Bon, je dois aller au boulot. A mon avis, rends-toi au bâtiment d'accueil pour te renseigner. Prends le bus pour rentrer, parce que personne pourra venir te chercher.

- Ok, ben tchao alors... »

Je sortis de la voiture qui démarra en trombe. Même pas un au revoir... Super ! Faisant quelques pas vers l'infrastructure, je m'arrêtais net. Me faisant bousculer par de nombreuses personnes, certaines même échappant des ''putain ! Mais vire !'', je me décidais à bouger. Je me retournais pour demander de l'aide à une quelconque personne, mais je me pris de plein fouet une masse brunâtre qui tomba au sol. Je me précipitais à son secours et bafouillais :

« Dé… Désolé, je.. Je suis nouveau et… je t'ai pas vu et… enfin, euh, je suis Edward ! Et si tu pouvais m'aider à trouver l'accueil ce serait vraiment génial ! »

Encore bousculée, la fille releva la tête. Elle était assez petite mais elle avait quelque chose en elle qui me fit m'attarder sur son visage. Celui-ci était parfait, rond, entouré de jolis cheveux bruns, des lèvres remplies et roses… mais ce fut son regard qui me captura. Elle avait quelque chose dans le regard qui me troublait. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu nuit magnifique et quand elle orienta sa tête vers le soleil, je crus voir comme un croissant de lune dans ses iris. Elle me tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et je la pris. L'espace d'un instant, un courant circula entre nous. Mais pas un courant agréable, non, plutôt une sorte de décharge ou une brûlure comme si j'avais gardé un glaçon trop longtemps dans la main. Je retirais la main vivement et elle aussi. Elle me regarda bizarrement puis de nouveau sa main pour s'apercevoir qu'elle n'avait rien. Moi non plus. Etrange.

Sa voix mélodieuse coupa net ma réfléxion :

« L'accueil est en face, le bâtiment D que tu vois. »

Puis elle s'enfuit en courant ne me laissant pas le temps de lui dire merci. En reportant mes yeux vers le sol, je remarquais qu'elle avait laissé tomber sa carte de bus. Je la ramassai et décidai que ce serait mon mobile pour la revoir. Je la fourrai dans ma main. Ramassant mon sac, j'inspectais une nouvelle fois ma main et découvris ahuri qu'un petit croissant de lune s'était formé dans le creux de ma paume. Quand j'y passais le doigt, deux lettres étaient comme boursouflées '' UJ ''…

* * *

**Encore un énorme merci à Phika17 pour sa gentillesse et sa relecture !**

**Pleins de bisous !**

c0rnii


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord, j'ai été obligée de supprimer le premier chapitre pour refaire les personnages et corriger qques fautes…

J'ai donc dû supprimer les reviews avec :'(

Mais je tiens quand même à remercier du fond du cœur Micka33 et « M ». quand j'ai lu vos reviews j'ai failli carrément me mettre à brailler comme un bébé… moi qui pensais que cette fiction (ma premiere) allait être un déchet total… ;)

Ca m'a fait très très plaisir alors n'hésitez pas si une furieuse envie vous prends de m'en laisser qques unes… ca fait vraiment chaud au cœur de se savoir lu…

Enfin, je vous informe aussi que ca ne va pas être directement du Rating M ;) mais ça ne saurait tarder, plus j'écris et plus je me sens à l'aise !

Je me répète encore mais MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Et puis ben… Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

**2. Rencontre impromptue**

_« La Terre, attrayante par ses courbes et ses couleurs, fut le centre d'attention du Soleil et de la Lune. En effet, l'un voulait la brûler pour qu'elle devienne sa compagne, et l'autre la glacer pour qu'elle demeure auprès de lui pour l'éternité. »_

**Bella P.O.V**

Je chutais lourdement. J'entendis quelqu'un bafouiller :

« Dé… Désolé, je.. Je suis nouveau et… je t'ai pas vu et… enfin, euh, je suis Edward ! Et si tu pouvais m'aider à trouver l'accueil ce serait vraiment génial ! »

Je relevais lentement la tête pour voir dans qui j'étais rentrée et je ne vis d'abord qu'une masse noire, baraquée comme jamais et assez grande. Le Soleil était pile poil derrière lui et dessinait les contours de l'homme par une fine ligne blanche qui m'aveugla..

Je pris quelques secondes pour pouvoir enfin regarder son visage. OH MON DIEU ! J'avais devant moi le plus bel Adonis qui m'ait jamais été donné de voir ! Ses cheveux fous, qui prenaient des reflets roux avec l'exposition des rayons, partaient dans tous les sens et donnaient à son visage quelque chose d'irréel. Celui-ci était fin et bronzé ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un noir charbonneux, me donnant l'impression de me noyer. Nos regards s'accrochèrent quelques secondes…

Je me décidais donc à bouger, histoire de ne pas prendre racine… Je lui tendis la main pour qu'il me relève (vu qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire.. Ah, la galanterie de nos jours !) et la saisis. Lorsque sa paume rentra en contact avec la mienne, j'eus l'impression d'avoir mis les doigts dans une prise. Merde ! Ca faisait foutrement mal ! Je retirais vivement ma main et la regardais histoire de voir si j'avais quelque chose. Pur réflexe complètement stupide : je n'avais rien. Mais ça continuait de me lancer. Je plantais alors mon regard dans le sien pour essayer d'y déceler une quelconque blague. Genre le bouton électrique caché dans la paume et quand on sert la main à quelqu'un BAM ! Ça rate pas.. Mais il n'avait rien. Etrange. Je me rappelais soudain qu'il avait requis mon aide. Je lançais d'un air qui se voulait détaché :

« L'accueil est en face, le bâtiment D que tu vois. »

Puis je m'enfuis en courant, incapable de pouvoir continuer à soutenir son regard de braise. Des sentiments différents me traversaient : l'étrange incompréhension face à cette rencontre impromptue, de la douleur qui me lançait encore dans la main, et bizarrement un sentiment qui faisait battre mon cœur à une vitesse folle.

_Putain ! Un seul regard et ce mec a réussi à te faire fondre ! On n'est pas dans la merde…_

_Arrête tes conneries, j'ai pas fondu, il bizarre c'est tout ! _

_Ouai mais avoue quand même qu'il est canon ! J'ai jamais vu un mec aussi baraqué et… torride !_

_PFFF !_

Mettant fin à cette conversation intérieure, je sentais les battements de mon cœur battre frénétiquement à l'intérieur de ma main. Je posais une nouvelle fois le regard dessus pour découvrir avec stupeur que, là où on s'était effleuré, il y avait maintenant, au creux de ma paume, un magnifique soleil. Un genre de tribal en miniature avec écrit en lettre de feu « K'iin ».

Pour le coup, je restais figée de stupeur au beau milieu de la foule. Quelques personnes me bousculèrent, ce qui me fit réagir.

_BORDEL !_

J'essayais frénétiquement de l'essuyer en frottant dessus, comme pour effacer une marque de stylo. Sans succès.

Je refermais alors vivement la main et regardais mon poignet. Un fin bracelet y était accroché, d'où pendait un magnifique croissant de Lune.

Je sentis alors une profonde colère en moi. Pour qui se prenait ce mec ? Et c'était qui d'abord ?

_Edward, il te l'a dit ma belle, c'est un nouveau. Mais t'écoutais pas, t'étais trop concentrée à mater ses biceps.. Qui sont magnifiques soit dit en passant !_

_La ferme !_

Il ne payait rien pour attendre celui-là. Je me dirigeais donc d'un pas plus que décidé vers le secrétariat pour qu'on me délivre mon emploi du temps ainsi que ma classe et le nom de mes professeurs.

_Je sens que cette journée va être… bouillante !_

_Si jamais je le revois, il va m'entendre !_

_Hum… Mauvaise Bella est de retour !_

Je pouffais toute seule, au beau milieu de la file d'attente. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent, ce qui me fit rougir, et je baissais la tête.

_C'est malin, avec tes conneries je passe pour une folle !_

_En même temps, une fille qui se parle à elle-même… elle a forcément un grain, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !_

_Oh, putain… ! Je suis… Skyzo ?_

Je me mordillais la lèvre. Bordel, ce mec me fait devenir folle !

_(...)_

**P.O.V Edward**

Je fourrais sa carte de bus dans ma poche… Une bonne raison de la revoir.

_Mec, t'es dingue ! Tu viens juste de la quitter y'a 30 secondes !_

_Ouai ouai je sais ! Mais, bon, va bien falloir quelqu'un pour lui rendre son titre de transport ! En plus ça tombe bien je le prends aussi ce soir !_

_Toi, tu nous mijotes un truc qui sent pas bon ! J'aime pas beaucoup ça. Attends, imagine, elle est dangereuse.. ! Elle t'a quand même cramé la main et je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais t'as quand même un joli « dessin » dans ta paume. Imagine c'est une sorcière ! Elle va te mettre au bûcher !_

Je rigolais à cette idée…

Hum je serais pas contre qu'elle m'attache !

_Oh putain, mec t'es accro ça devient grave ! _

_Ta gueule !_

Je claquemurais mon esprit pour ne plus entendre ma raison. Pourtant je savais qu'Il avait raison. Merde, comment une fille qui vous rentre dedans, qui vous brûle la main et qui vous répond sèchement peut-elle faire chavirer votre cœur ?

J'étais maso…

_Faut croire !_

Je soupirais et me dirigeais vers le bâtiment qu'elle m'avait «gentiment » indiqué. En effet, ''accueil '' était écrit en grosses lettres rouges capitales.

_Immanquable.._

_C'est sûr, c'est évident quand on connait !_

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me présentais à une charmante demoiselle, la vingtaine, petite, brune avec des cheveux courts qui partaient dans tous les sens. Elle se présenta :

« Salut ! Moi c'est Alice ! Mais tout le monde m'appelle Ali' alors tu fais comme tu veux.. ! »

Elle m'adressa un sourire éblouissant. Ne voyant aucune réponse de ma part, tellement j'avais beugé, elle reprit :

« Tu dois être le nouveau… »

Je retrouvais mes esprits et lançais :

« Oui ! Je viens pour les renseignements et tout le bordel.. Dis-moi que tu vas me sauver la vie et m'apprendre à pas me perdre dans ce foutu labyrinthe… »

Elle rigola de ma soudaine sincérité.. Je devais avoir l'air d'un chaton perdu tellement j'étais déboussolé !

**(N/B : **_**Hum… un chaton ésseulé ! Oups… pardon je me reprends :'D** )_

Elle farfouilla un moment puis me sortit un plan du lycée. Elle m'indiqua où nous étions tout en me marquant le trajet le plus rapide pour mon prochain cours… elle me donna encore quelques indications, m'indiquant ainsi où était le réfectoire, les toilettes, le parking, et mes différentes salles.

Elle m'apprit aussi que j'étais en 1°5, section scientifique.

Je la remerciais chaleureusement et elle me fit promis de repasser la voir à la pause pour lui raconter mon début de journée. J'acquiesçais. Je lui devais bien ça !

Après avoir refermé la porte, je tombais nez à nez avec une fille blonde platine, des formes avantageuses certes mais habillée comme… une pute.

Elle me fit un superbe faux sourire made in « Hollywood » et s'exclama les poings sur les hanches :

« Alors, c'est toi le petit nouveau ! »

_Petit, non mais pour qui elle se prend cette pimbèche ?_

_Du calme Mr « je veux péter le gueule à tout le monde » si ça se trouve elle est sympa…_

_Mouai tu dis plutôt ça parce que son tee-shirt laisse entrevoir sa lingerie, qui soit dit en passant est rose et en dentelle !_

_Je plaide coupable, je ne suis qu'un homme !_

Voyant visiblement qu'elle attendait une réponse de ma part, je lui sortis mon discours habituel :

« Oui, j'suis Edward Cullen. J'arrive de France. Et tu es… ?

- Tanya Whore. »

Je pouffais intérieurement. Whore en anglais était l'équivalent de Pute. Ca lui allait plus que bien !

Elle reprit :

« Je suis capitaine des pom-pom girl de l'équipe du lycée de Mexico. »

Ne voulant pas la casser dans son trip, je lui sortis un « OK, c'est cool ! » qui la refroidit quelque peu et lui fit perdre son faux sourire.

_Et Bam dans tes dents Pétasse ! Haan, ce que ça fait mal !_

_J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Quand je l'ai vu se pavaner !_

Je ne pus me retenir de la comparer à ma belle Inconnue. Elle semblait être naturelle (dans ses réactions comme dans ses actes) et plutôt du genre à vouloir se fondre dans la masse. Tanya était tout le contraire : superficielle, vantarde mais… incroyablement bien foutue !

_S.O.S on vient de perdre Edy dans les méandres de la lingerie !_

_Mais que t'es con !_

Je ricanais, coupant complètement la chique à Tanya qui continuait son monologue… elle me regardait comme si j'étais barge et pour me rattraper, je lui fis ma gueule d'ange avec mon sourire en coin :

« Désolé, mais t'es tellement marrante… »

_Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous mec ?_

_Ben… fallait rattraper le coup :S _

_Tu te fous dans la merde Cullen ! _

_Roo ! Ta gueule !_

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Elle était à la limite de baver.

_Beurkk (*se met les deux doigts dans la bouche pour vomir*)_

Je décidais de reprendre le contrôle de la situation :

« Hum… j'ai cours en salle B12, biologie… tu pourrais me guider s'il te plaît ?

- Jusqu'au bout du monde, bébé ! »

Sur ce, elle me goba la bouche, tout en s'agrippant violemment à mes cheveux et collant son bassin au mien. Ses lèvres bougeaient sans cesse et sa langue se planta dans ma bouche, entrainant la mienne dans une course baveuse et dégueulasse.

_Putain mais elle est barge ? En plus c'est dégueu ! Cette fille est une morue en manque de testostérone ! _

Je me retins de la gifler. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se « décolla » de moi à bout de souffle, satisfaite. Je ne pus m'empêcher de vouloir la comparer une nouvelle fois à ma belle Inconnue. Et je me demandais intérieurement comment ça se serait passé avec elle. Immédiatement, mon corps réagit à cette pensée, et mon bas-ventre s'enflamma.

Tanya me regarda de haut en bas et, pensant que ma réaction était due au baiser baveux qu'elle m'avait donné, me força à mettre mon bras autour de sa taille. J'obtempérais sans grande conviction.

Arrivés devant ma salle de cours, elle me surprit une nouvelle fois (désagréablement) en fondant sa bouche à la mienne. Putain ! Dégueulasse !

Une fois son affaire terminée, elle s'éloigna à mon plus grand soulagement.

Note à moi-même, ne plus recroiser cette folle !

Je me retournais vers ma salle où mon prof me désigna la seule place libre. Nous travaillions en binôme. Ma voisine était ma belle Inconnue et, visiblement, elle avait assisté -malheureusement- à toute la scène.

Elle me regarda avec mépris et je crus déceler un autre sentiment dans ses yeux. De la… peine ? Mais elle se cacha la figure tellement vite avec ses cheveux que je ne pus continuer mon examen.

_T'es dans la merde ! Pour le « j'aimerais te connaitre un peu mieux parce que tu m'obsèdes » tu vas devoir passer ton tour Cullen !_

_Ta gueule !_

J'ouvris mon livre et suivis le cours avec application. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder furtivement et j'eus le temps de voir qu'elle était gauchère, et que sa main droite était posée sur la table, paume vers le haut. Et au creux de sa main, un tatouage miniature de celui que j'avais sur l'épaule…

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, j'y ai mis du cœur et du temps ;)

Ne vous inquiétez pas, la relation Ed/Bell's va évoluer

Je ne vous dis pas dans quel sens ! :'D

En attendant, et pour m'encourager vers la voie de la connerie, y a toujours le bouton des reviews :P

Il vous attends impatiemment !

Gros bisous les p'tits Choux !

_C0rnii :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, hey :)_

_Voilà un nouveau petit chapitre pour satisfaire les supers méga gentils lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de me lire et de me laisser qques reviews. Je vise par là toujours Micka33, le (la) gentil(lle) inconnu(e) 'M' et oliveronica Cullen massen !_

_Ca fait toujours chaud au cœur ! Après les larmes de joie (je suis émotive -' ) maintenant je suis remontée à bloc P_

_Ils vont péter le feu Ed & Bell's :')_

_Sur ce… Bonne lecture ! Et on se retrouve en bas :)_

* * *

**3. Incompréhension**

_« Le Soleil et la Lune n'étant nullement d'accord sur le sort de leur Belle, ils décidèrent de créer des messagers, chargés d'exposer leurs ambition à la Terre. Le moment viendra où elle choisira qui des deux planètes elle épousera, et l'un comme l'autre devra se ranger à cette décision… » _

_Chapitre III, verset 18, la Légende des Représentants._

**P.O.V Bella**

Ca faisait maintenant quelques minutes que je m'étais assise à ma place (seule comme d'habitude) en cours de biologie… pas que je n'aimais pas la compagnie loin de là, mais apparemment, je ne devais pas être du goût de la gente masculine de Mexico… Je savais très bien me fondre dans la masse quand je le voulais ! Pas comme cette pichasse de Tanya ! Et bien sûr, comme une Apparition de la Vierge, sa chevelure blonde platine apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte… OH ! Magnifique, elle avait apparemment aussi changé de couleur de cheveux car elle avait quelques reflets roux (qui ne lui allait pas du tout soit dis en passant !) à moins que… Putain ! Elle recula d'un pas et se décala du fait que je la vis de profil. Et quel profil ! Ce que je pensais être des extensions n'était en fait que la chevelure d'Edward imbriquée dans celle de la PU.. ?

J'eus soudain une furieuse envie de me lever, de lui foutre mon poing dans sa jolie face de pimbêche si parfaite et de tirer Edward de là. Ce qui d'ailleurs me fit me ramener à la réalité. Je compris différentes choses qui montèrent lentement vers mon cerveau saturé par mes envies de vengeances…

La sale pom pom girl de merde qu'elle était, embrassait Edward

Celui-là n'avait apparemment rien contre vu l'imbrication (_N/B : ca se dit ça ? :B ) _de leurs corps respectifs

Mon envie de le « déraciner » de la bouche de l'autre n'avait donc pas lieu d'être, ce qui donnait un caractère personnel à cette vengeance..

_Ben merde alors nous voilà bien ! Il a même pas passé une journée de cours entière avant de se trouver LE coup à se faire. Y a rien à rajouter je crois… t'as saisi, ce mec il est pas pour toi. Super baraqué, beau comme un Dieu, mais… c'est un coureur de jupons ! Et toi, t'as rien à faire avec un coureur de jupons hein ? Tu ne veux pas être une de plus dans son tableau de chasse hein ?_

_Non, c'est sûr ! Mais putain regarde le ! C'est le mec parfait ! Et puis quand on s'est foncé dedans, il avait pas l'air comme ça… il avait plutôt l'air aimable et tout !_

_C'est en mettant les hommes dans leur élément qu'on voit qui ils sont réellement chérie !_

_Putain tu peux pas savoir ce que je suis dég' !_

Revenant à la réalité en coupant ma conversation avec ma conscience, je vis que plusieurs choses s'étaient passés pendant mon ''absence'' :

la pimbêche était partie

Edward était en train de faire signer sa fiche de cours par son professeur qui lui indiqua la seule place libre –qui était la mienne-

_Merde ! S.O.S là ! Je réagis comment moi ?_

_OK OK no stress ! Topo de la situation ! Première étape ne faire aucun geste brusque qui montrerait dans quel état émotif tu te trouves en ce moment ! Deuxième étape, te reconstruire un masque plastique neutre. Puis insuffle lui toute la haine que tu as envers Tanya et le dégout qu'elle t'inspire. Ne pense surtout pas à la peine que t'as causé la vue de se baiser parce que là, ca se verrait comme le nez au milieu de la figure !_

_De la peine ? Moi j'ai ressenti de la peine ? Mais tu dis de la merde ! Jamais j'ai ressenti de la peine ! Je vais même te dire un truc, ce mec il est beau mais alors il me fait absolument rien !_

_*morte de rire * j'aime comment tu te voiles la face Swan.. C'est pour ça que quand il a pris ta main pour te relever quand t'es tombée t'a faillit en mouiller ta culotte d'excitation ?_

Le voyant arriver à grands pas, j'interrompis ma discussion interne. Je ne trouvais alors qu'un moyen de lui échapper : je me cachais vivement la tête, mes longs cheveux faisant obstacle à tout échange…

_Niveau puéril t'aurais pas pu trouver mieux !_

_J'aimerais t'y voir moi !_

Intriguée par la réaction qu'il allait avoir, je le regardais furtivement à travers quelques mèches… et ce que je vis me peina… car justement il y avait absence de réaction. Il avait ouvert son livre et suivait avec application le cours.

_Putain il en a carrément rien à foutre de moi !_

_Et tu ressens quoi alors ?_

_J'ai… j'ai comme… envie de.. pleurer oui j'ai comme envie de pleurer ! Ouai c'est ça ! J'ai envie de chialer comme une merde pour le manque d'intérêt qu'il montre envers ma petite personne ! Putain je vire à la Tanya maintenant !_

_MAÏDééé ! _

_What ?_

_Putain euh… Bella, je crois que t'es amoureuse !_

_HEIN ? Non mais pourquoi tu sors ça ? ça ne va pas à la tête ? Je le connais même pas et puis c'est pas un mec pour moi c'est même toi qui l'a dit !_

_Ouai ben moi j'y suis pour rien si tes putains d'hormones elle sont toutes émoustillées face à ce canon ! –en même temps je crois que je te comprends- _(N/B : MOI AUSSI :'D)

Voulant plus que tout couper cette conversation, je me plongeais dans le cours. Je pris la position dans laquelle j'étais le mieux pour écrire : affalée sur le coté droit (juré que c'était pas pour me rapprocher de LUI) paume en l'air et stylo noir dans la main gauche. Sans oublier bien sur de remettre mes cheveux façon ''barrage infranchissable'' devant mon visage. Le peu de temps que dura ma mise en place pour travailler, j'eus le temps de voir la paume droite d'Edward avant qu'il ne la plonge dans sa trousse pour prendre un correcteur blanc liquide… Celle-ci avait, à l'intersection des lignes de sa main, la reproduction miniature d'une lune et sous le pouce, deux lettres boursoufflées comme si il se les était faites lui même… ''UJ''

_(...)_

**P.O.V Edward**

Le cours avait duré deux heures. Deux longues heures où je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à ma Belle Inconnue, à la regarder furtivement en espérant inconsciemment que je me fasse surprendre en flagrant délit de matage…

Au bout d'une heure, n'en pouvant plus de ce silence, j'allais lui dire merci pour le service de tout à l'heure quand le prof Hamer nous informa qu'il était temps de faire une pause… Chier !

J'avançais donc mon siège vers la table pour lui laisser le mince espace de passer. Elle prit son sac dans une main, le monta à la hauteur de ses épaules tandis qu'elle essayait de se faufiler entre la table de derrière et ma chaise… Elle frotta sans le vouloir son jean contre mon dos…

_Oh putain je vais faire une tachycardie moi !_

Mon bas-ventre eut une réaction typiquement masculine et je fus obligé de sortir avec mon cahier pour cacher un temps soit peu ma gaule d'enfer.

_Putain mais c'est fou ça ! Elle t'as à peine effleuré que t'es déjà sans dessus dessous ! Alors J'ose même pas imaginer si ça avait été elle à la place de Tanya !_

_Putain mais ferme-là ! J'essaye de me détendre bordel !_

OK. Direction toilettes… fallait pas que je reste comme ça. Je m'enfermais donc durant quelques minutes, fit mon affaire, ressortis pour me laver les mains quand deux garçons entrèrent à ce moment là. L'un était massif (on aurait pu croire qu'il soulevait de la fonte comme si il buvait un Milk Shake), cheveux noirs, courts un peu frisés mais il avait une expression sur le visage qui disait tout le contraire… Brutal en apparence, gros doudou en connaissance.

L'autre par contre, était un peu plus compliqué à saisir. Il était blond, grand, les épaules légèrement carrées ce qui lui donnait une certaine prestance. Il portait des lunettes de Soleil noires et étant en train de rigoler avec l'autre. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'ils me voient.

J'avais terminé de me laver les mains et tirais sur le papier pour me les sécher…

Le gros brun vint directement me voir et sans aucune présentation me dit en rigolant :

« - alors c'est toi le nouveau joujou de Tanya ?

_HEIN ?_

- Tanya ? Ah, oui, merde… la Blondasse là. Oui euh… en fait non, enfin si mais… attends euh..

- Emmett, me dit-il tout fier

- Attends Emmett, répondis-je avec un sourire, comment diable t'es au courant alors que même moi je le sais pas ?

- Hien ? t'es pas au courant ? pourtant la salope dit à qui veux bien l'entendre que t'es son nouveau mec. A ce qui paraît c'était hot entre vous et tout…

- QUOI ? mais arrête il s'est absolument rien passé pourquoi elle dit ça ? bon ok je t'explique bon… j'étais allé à l'accueil je suis nouveau. En sortant elle m'est tombée dessus comme je savais pas où était ma salle elle m'y a conduite et pour pas la vexer, je lui ai dit merci gentiment. Trop peut-être. A partir de là, elle… BEURK elle a plus lâcher ma bouche un instant… Je crois d'aillleurs que je vais aller faire un saut, à la pause de midi, à la pharmacie pour m'acheter de quoi me laver les dents. J'ai encore l'impression que sa salive est dans ma bouche… ca me donne envie de gerber."

Emmett éclata d'un rire tornitruant que le Blond suivit. Emmett fit donc les présentations…

" Tu me plais bien toi ! Le blond là, c'est Jasper. Il est en couple avec Alice, ma p'tite sœur. Moi-même je suis casé avec une bombasse latinas que si t'y touche tu perds tes ornements masculins pigé ?

- Euh… oui, bredouillais-je vaguement apeuré.

Jasper éclata de rire.

- Mec, je crois bien que t'as réussi à lui faire peur ! Bon ben on retourne en cours en tout cas bonne chance avec Tanya, c'est une vraie teigne !

- Mais… mais je lui dis quoi moi j'ai aucune envie de sortir avec cette pimbêche !

- Ben vieux… t'as qu'à sortir avec quelqu'un en même temps… ou évite la un max ! comme ça, elle risque moins de te sauter dessus ! et bon, comme t'es gentil et apparemment paumé dans ce putain de lycée, t'auras l'immense privilège de pouvoir grailler à notre table si tu veux !

- OH… oh, euh… merci c'est grave gentil !

- Je déconnais pour ce qui est de l''immense privilège'' et tu manges où tu veux !"

Sur ce, il me lança un clin d'œil et entraina Emmett qui souriait toujours. Après m'être légèrement recoiffé avec un peu d'eau je décidais de sortir à mon tour.

_Mec, t'es pire qu'une gonzesse ! V'la que tu te recoiffe dans le miroir toi maintenant ! Oh, mais je sais pourquoi ! Hahaha, c'est pour la jolie brune qui te fais tant d'effets avoue !_

_La ferme ! J'aimerais être tranquille 30sec dans ma tête putain !_

La dernière heure de biologie se passa de la même manière que la première. Dès que la cloche sonna, je vis ma Belle Inconnue se précipiter vers la porte. Merde, à vrai dire, je tenais à lui rendre sa carte maintenant. Je la regardais une nouvelle fois et eut soudain la présence d'esprit de la retourner pour voir son délicieux visage qui souriait à l'objectif. Mais ce qui rentînt le plus mon attention fut son nom.

_Isabella Swan._

Sans savoir d'où, je connaissais ce nom. Il me disait vaguement quelque chose. Peut-être l'avais-je vu quelque part, ou au cours de mes nombreuses lectures…

C'est avec cette question lancinante que je me dirigeais vers mon cours d'Espagnol. Sur mon chemin, je croisais une jolie petite brune, avec des cheveux courts qui partaient dans tous les sens.. elle s'approcha rapidement de moi.

« Tiens tiens, alors c'est toi Edward…, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Réprimant un soupir d'agacement, je lui répondis par l'affirmative. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se présenta que je fus confus…

- Moi c'est Alice.. mais t'as surement du croiser mon frère et mon compagnon..

Nouveau sourire.

- Oui, oui. Désolé vraiment pour l'accueil peu chaleureux mais depuis ce matin, on ne fait m'accoster…

- Ah, je vois ! et ventard en plus !

- Merde merde, je les enchainais !

- non, non c'est pas du tout ce que je voulais di..

- je te charriais mon grand ! Allez viens, le cours va bientôt commencer !"

Lorsque nous retrâmes tous en classe, elle alla directement s'asseoir à coté d'une magnifique fille blonde qui après quelques mots échangés avec Alice, me fit un rapide bonjour de la main avec un sourire. Je le lui rendis tout en me rendant vers le fond de la classe, seul.

J'écoutais attentivement la prof. Cette année, nous allions étudier les anciennes civilisations d'Amérique disparues. Ca tombait bien, j'adorais ça… les légendes, les pouvoirs, les mayas… il y avait comme une part de vérité dans ces histoires qui venaient jusqu'à vous faire douter qu'elles soient fausses. Après son petit discours, la prof passa dans les rangs tout en nous distribuant notre manuel et un épais roman. Le titre était _La leyenda de los représentantes _qui voulait dire, _ La légende des Représentants. _

J'ouvris la première page tout en lisant le contenu. Mais un simple paragraphe me suffit pour reconnaître le texte.

« _Au commencement, n'existait que deux astres :_

_Le Soleil et la Lune. Puis, fut crée une planète agrandissant ainsi le système. Elle était ronde, bleue, et très belle._

_Ensemble, le Soleil et la Lune décidèrent de l'appeler Terre… »_

Je refermais vivement le livre. Je ne connaissais que trop bien cette écriture. Le livre de Grand-Père Carlisle. Il me le lisait tous les soirs avant que je m'endorme pendant les vacances. Il croyait dur comme fer et cette histoire de séduction des planètes. Selon le texte, les deux Astres avaient envoyés des messagers à la Terre pour la séduire. Mais ceux-là tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre dès le premier regard, et fondèrent ainsi l'Humanité.

C'était un beau conte, mais qui n'avait pas de fin…

Me rappeler ainsi de mon grand-Père ravivait tant de souvenirs que je finis par me sentir mal… Je levai la main et bredouilla un :

« No me sentio bien. ¿ Puedo ir al enfermería ? » (* je ne me sens pas bien, puis-je aller à l'infirmerie ?)

« Si ! Si »

Je me levais donc pour aller me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, quand je percutais une nouvelle fois quelqu'un…

* * *

Los amigos ! J'espère que ce chap' vous a plu. Bientôt, une plus grande partie de la légende qui, je l'espère vous plait, vous sera dévoilée. En tout cas, je tiens à préciser que tout ce que j'écris, je l'invente donc, cette légende n'existe pas P

Désolé pour les gens qui aimeraient y croire. Il est vrai que l'idée m'a plu et que j'ai eu envie de la coucher sur le papier…

Si vous avez des questions, des recommandations, ou même des critiques ( après tout il faut passer par la pour progresser) je suis toute oui D

A bientôt, je l'espère ! Bisous les p'tits choux !

C0rnii :)


	4. Chapter 4

_LOS AMIGOS ! Como esta dans la casa ? hum… oui d'accord dodo :)_

_Encore désolée d'avoir fait attendre c'est pas que je n'avais pas d'idées (bien au contraire) mais vacances à la campagne oblige… :S pas internet, pas d'ordi…bref la mort quoi !_

_Mais promis, je me rattrape avec un chapitre avec quelques surprises_

_Rebondissements, connaissances (HUM) et vérités.._

_Après avoir ressassé l'histoire dans ma tête pendant une semaine, elle est fin prête !_

_C'est le temps des remercîments pour tout ceux qui ont la force de me lire :P alors alors_

**Bellaandedwardamour : ** merci merci pour la review ça fait très plaisir ! :) ne t'inquiètes pas, la suite c'est de suite :D (ok ok je vais me coucher)

**M : ** AAHHH ma fidèle anonyme ! et oui je peux le dire maintenant que je le sais :P

Yo soy una chica moi aussi :) mais dsl de te décevoir, mais j'ai aucune racine espagnole xx) je dirais même l'espagnol et moi… toute une histoire x)

Quant à la légende, oui c'est bien de moi tout ce qu'il y a dans cette fiction est inventé ! à part peut-être dans les prochains chapitres qui viendront une certaine légende de crâne… mais j'en dis pas plus c'est THE surprise :)

En attendant, vous voulez du ED/BELL'S ? ben va y en avoir… pas de rated M de suite mais je promets du… haut en couleur pour plus tard :')

Bisouxx et encore merci de me lire :)

**Micka33 : ** merci merci :) pour me suivre **à donf'** :') tu me fais triper ! hum.. du délire va y en avoir rien que pour toi… d'ailleurs je m'excuse à l'avance, je dérape à un moment mais il le faut pour la suite de l'histoire… pour les légendes vous comprendrez une énorme partie dans le prochain chapitre :J

Pleins de bisous et je sais je me répète mais je le dirai jamais assez de fois… MERCI :P

**Lolita :** oui oui oui… y a ton Jazz d'amour :') mais dsl là il a pas de crête…

:/ mais ça n'enlève rien à son charme pas vrai ? :D

Bisous chérie 3 et merci d'être fière de moi :)

**Oliveronica Cullen massen : ** merci de ta review elle m'a fait plaisir comme toutes celles qui m'encouragent ! :J

SUR CE, BONNE LECTURE ! :J

* * *

**4. Bonne et Mauvaise Surprise…**

_« K'iin, l'Astre Solaire, décida de créer un Homme. Grand, beau, élancé, il avait dans l'idée de charmer la Terre avec son intelligence et sa droiture, tant et si bien qu'il lui apprit l'écriture et la lecture. Pour prouver son amour à la Terre, il l'avait façonnée de telle manière qu'il en est ressorti quasi parfait et, comme touche finale, il décida d'apposer son emblème sur son épaule puissante : un emblème maya._

_Uj, l'Astre Lunaire, quant à lui, décida de créer une femme. La Femme. Il la dessina en pensant à la Terre. Ainsi il la fit, intelligente, moqueuse, un brin désinvolte et surtout sublime. Il s'était surtout attardé sur les yeux, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse retranscrire tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Comme marque de fabrique, il décida d'un tatouage en bas des reins, des volutes avec pour centre, un croissant magnifique aux reflets argentés. Il y signa 'Uj' »._

Chapitre V, verset 23, La Légende des Représentants.

**PARTIE I**

**P.O.V Edward**

Je relevais les yeux, au bord de la nausée. Ce livre m'avait replongé dans tant de souvenirs… Un été, avec mon Grand-Père, Carlisle. La France, le Sud, le grillon, les légendes Mayas… je pouvais encore sentir l'odeur si particulière du romarin mêlé à la lavande et la fleur d'oranger…

Je fus sorti de ma transe par une belle brune.

Rectification, elle n'était pas brune… elle était noire ébène.

Je remontais lentement encore mes yeux pour voir son visage et..

_OH PUTAIN, c'est Isabella !_

Visiblement elle m'avait posé une question et attendait ma réponse…

En pleine confusion, je bafouillais un :

« Hein, euhh… Quoi ?

- Quand on est poli, on dit comment. » Répliqua-t-elle avec un grand faux sourire.

_Et CHBIMM Cullen dans ta tête ! Mais c'est que ce ne serait pas une petite chose fragile notre Isabella !_

_Mais la ferme putain !_

« … c'est Bella. » Elle me tendit la main. Encore dans mes réflexions, je n'avais entendu que la fin de sa phrase. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle me tendit la main que je compris qu'elle se présentait. Je sortis vivement la mienne, de peur qu'elle me prenne pour un attardé avec toutes mes incompréhensions et mes gestes en retard… D'une belle voix, je lui dis :

« Enchanté, Edward. Mais tu le sais déjà pas vrai ? »

Petit clin d'œil. Nous étions toujours en train de nous serrer la main et je décidais donc de la retirer. Mais visiblement Bella était ailleurs et je dus passer mon autre main libre devant ses yeux pour la faire revenir à la réalité.

« Youhou …. Bella !

-Hein ? euh… quoi ?

- Quand on est polie, on dit comment ! »

Je secouais ma tête pour retenir mon rire. Elle sembla embarrassée, retira vivement sa main et se cacha le visage avec ses cheveux. J'avais déjà bien eu le temps de remarquer que quelques superbes rougeurs avaient faites leur apparition. Sans réfléchir à mon geste, je soulevais son menton pour qu'elle puisse me regarder dans les yeux. Nos regards s'accrochèrent. J'entendis quelque chose battre frénétiquement jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que c'était mon cœur. Une sorte d'électricité était constamment entre nous, prête à nous faire exploser. Nos corps s'appelaient et nous ne pouvions rien faire pour l'éviter. J'étais si proche d'elle maintenant que je pouvais sentir son souffle.

Aucun mot n'était prononcé, et chaque pas renforçait l'électricité statique de l'air. Puis je sentis un bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et me tirer vivement en arrière. Perdant le contact, je grognais de frustration. J'aurais tellement voulu goûter ses superbes lèvres rouges, douces, chaudes si attrayantes ! Et comme j'y pensais, j'eus l'impression que mon vœu était exhaussé. Mais ce fut d'autres lèvres qui capturaient ma bouche. Des lèvres baveuses, froides et lisses. Mon envie de gerber refit son apparition.

Je me dégageais vivement pour avoir le temps de voir Bella s'éloigner quasi en courant dans le couloir la tête basse. J'aurais voulu la rattraper, lui expliquer, mais mon envie de vomir fut la plus forte, je me dirigeais plus que rapidement vers les toilettes. Je me mis à genoux devant la cuvette mais rien ne sortait. Au bout de 10 minutes, je décidais que prendre l'air me ferait du bien. De toute façon, espagnol était ma dernière matière avant la pause de midi. Je n'aurais donc plus que français et mon option musique… (**NB : et oui au Mexique les cours se finissent à 15H ! chanceux !) **

Si jamais je venais à être malade et devoir m'absenter durant ces heures, ce ne serait pas une grande perte. Le français, même pas la peine de rentrer dans la salle je connaissais ma moyenne. Avoir pratiqué le français il y a à peine deux mois et le parler encore à la maison… Bref, je décidais donc de rentrer à pieds, vu que les bus à 11H45, ça n'existait pas. Prenant une grande inspiration, j'affrontais la lumière et la chaleur étouffante du Soleil de midi.

Au bout de quelques minutes à marcher, je me sentais encore plus mal. J'étais sur le bord d'une petite route de campagne à mi chemin entre le lycée et ma maison. Le Soleil me brûlait le cou, et j'avais l'impression de m'enflammer tout en suant à grosses gouttes. Décidant de faire une pause, je m'assis le dos contre un arbre. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé combien j'étais faible. Je sombrais…

_(...)_

**P.O.V Bella**

Je courais presque. Mais quel enculé ! Et dire que j'étais à deux doigts d'embrasser un gars que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam ! J'avais eu du mal à le formuler mais bien que ça m'arrache les tripes de le dire, c'était vrai. Heureusement que Tanya était venue et l'avait arraché pour lui gober le visage. Je m'en serais voulu d'avoir fait une telle chose. Partagée entre la surprise de notre rapprochement et le désir de lui foutre mon poing là où je pense, je décidais de courir plus vite. J'imaginais déjà toutes sortes de plan… Moi, me rendant à son appartement. Sonner, attendre. Lorsqu'il ouvre, lui foutre un bon coup de poing dans ses ornements masculins et pendant qu'il se tordrait de douleur en disant

''Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?'' je lui répondrais ''Tu sais pourquoi !''

**(NB : désolée, passage obligatoire X on a trop souvent regarder Jackpot avec lolita. D'ailleurs c'est pour toi ma Belle :') Hum Bella psychopate je kiffe :D )**

Perdue dans mes réflexions, j'entendis juste qu'il sonnait 12H. Me rendant au réfectoire, je rencontrais Alice et Jasper sur le chemin.

« Hey Alice ! Salut Jazz ! » Je leur fis la bise tout en commandant une part de pizza et de la limonade. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une table déjà occupée par Emmet, Ben, Rosalie et Angéla. Ces dernières étaient en pleine conversation et je m'entonnais que ce ne soit pas sur les soldes ou la lingerie… j'écoutais distraitement :

« Il est vachement craquant !

- Et cette sale vache s'est jetée sur lui comme une sauvage.. ! »

Mais quand Alice s'y mit aussi, ce fut la fin des haricots !

« Mais ne croyait pas ce qu'elle dit… (…) à ce qu'il paraît il n'a pas eu son mot à dire. J'étais à l'accueil, en train de faire mes heures de colles. (**NB : petite précision. Les heures de colle ne se font pas en heure d'étude mais en heure de travaux généraux pour mieux apprendre les métiers de l'enseignement. Ici, Alice fait donc l'accueil des nouveaux)**

J'avais eccopé d'une demie journée de travaux généraux pour avoir craché au visage de Tanya vu qu'elle avait insulté Bell's, tu t'en souviens ?

- Oh oui, rigolais-je, c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie ! »

Toute la table rigolait de ma répartie. Mais lorsque Tanya arriva dans la cafeteria, nos rires redoublèrent tant et si bien que j'en pleurais. Je m'exclamais :

« Tu cherches quelqu'un Whore ? » (**NB : petit rappel, Whore veut dire pute en anglais :D )**

Elle me fit un regard qui se voulait méchant.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Ou sinon… ? »

Mais je me désinterressais directement d'elle et décidais de manger un morceau. Nous rigolâmes encore de choses et d'autres, mais surtout des blagues d'Emmett !

La cloche sonna. Je me dirigeais tranquillement vers mes dernières heures de cours.

_(...)_

**P.O.V Edward**

Douleur. Dos. Chaleur insupportable. Brûlure.

Mais faites que cette torture cesse. Je n'étais pas conscient. J'étais entre deux eaux. Comme entre la vie et la mort. Mais je n'allais pas mourir non. C'était bien plus dur à supporter. IL avait décidé que j'allais souffrir. Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fait ?

J'essayais par tous les moyens d'évacuer la chaleur qui irradiait mon corps. Tout ce que je vis fut un visage. Un visage de femme. Elle était sublime. La femme parfaite. Puis résonnèrent des mots tonitruants.

'' Ne dévie plus jamais de ton chemin. Tu as un Destin. ''

_(...)_

**P.O.V Bella**

Bizarrement, je ne trouvais pas ma carte de bus. J'avais beau fouiller mon sac, le refouiller… rien, nada, que dalle ! Je commençais à m'énerver. Finalement, je pris la décision d'appeler Alice qui avait fini une heure plus tôt…

« Hey Bella ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ma Belle ?

- Alice ! Vraiment désolée de te déranger mais j'ai perdu ma carte de bus. J'ai pas de moyen pour rentrer. Le chauffeur est un vieux borné il me laissera jamais passer… et

-Bien sûr que oui que je veux ! J'arrive de suite ! »

Elle raccrocha.. ce que j'aimais chez Alice ? Pas la peine de formuler votre requête.

Je patientais encore 10 minutes. Voyant le lycée se vider à une vitesse monstre. Tout le monde était pressé de rentrer chez soi. En attendant la venue d'Alice, je me surpris à penser à Edward. J'avais finalement abandonné mes superbes plans de vengeance quand j'avais entendu Alice raconter qu'il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire quant à sa relation avec Tanya. Enfin… si on pouvait appeler cela une relation.

Je fus sortie de ma rêverie par un klaxon. Alice avait sorti sa Porshe Jaune canari qu'elle adorait. Pas qu'elle soit nécessairement riche mais on avait tous un peu participé.

En route, nous parlions de tout et de rien. J'adorais le chemin du lycée à ma maison. Très ombragé, vieux.. lorsque nous quittâmes la forêt, nous ralentîmes pour voir le panneau du passage à niveau du train se baisser lentement. C'est alors que je le vis. Il était allongé sur le ventre, nu. Il paraissait inconscient. Alice, qui le vit en même temps que moi pila. Un ''OH MON DIEU'' sortit de sa bouche. Ce qui me fit revenir à la réalité fut le panneau de signalisation clignotant vous disant qu'un train allait bientôt arriver. Je sortais de la voiture à une vitesse éclair et passais par le coffre. Dieu merci, Alice avait gardé le drap de pique-nique de dimanche dernier ! Je courais. J'entendais au loin le train qui arrivait. J'étais paniquée.

« Edward ? EDWARD ? Oh putain ! Edward ! »

Ne réagissant pas, je décidais de m'approcher. Je passais le panneau disant de ne pas traverser lors de la venue du train. Je le pris par dessous les aisselles et le tirais sans ménagement. Alice me rejoignit pour m'aider. A deux, nous réussîmes à le tirer en dehors des rails, quelques secondes avant que le train passe. En sueur, je décidais de le couvrir pendant que nous le mettions sur la banquette arrière. J'appelais Grand-mère.

« Grand-ma ?

-Bella ! Mais que fais-tu ? Je pensais que tu prenais le bus de 15H00 et il est 15H45 !

- Désolée grand-mère ! Mais j'ai perdu ma carte de bus et donc Alice m'a ramené et… sur le chemin on a eu un imprévu.

- Quel genre d'imprévu ?

- Du genre magnifique beau gosse inconscient sous les rails. »

Il y eut un silence, que je rompis.

« Grand-mère, il n'est pas mort ! Nous l'avons tiré de justesse !

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

Son ton était dur et froid, je savais qu'à ce moment-là, elle était plus que sérieuse.

« Edward. Edward Cullen. »

Un autre blanc, beaucoup plus long. Puis j'entendis ma grand-mère jurer. Chose très rare !

« Ramène-le de suite à la maison. Tu m'as bien entendu ?

- Oui grand-mère. »

Elle raccrocha.

J'étais plus que troublée. Je dis à Alice qu'on allait chez moi. Me retournant pour voir si Edward allait bien, je le vis faire une grimace de douleur et un petit cri sortit de sa bouche. Complètement paniquée, je me détachais. Je passais vers l'habitacle arrière. Me jetant sur sa main. Une douleur fulgurante traversa ma main pour aller vers mon tatouage. Je lâchais un cri mais ne lâchait pas sa main pour autant. Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres et il soupira mon prénom en entier.

Une vague de passion m'imergea pendant quelques minutes. Il n'était pas conscient. Il divaguait. Mais j'étais plus qu'heureuse que je sois dans ses rêves. Totalement puéril. Me voilà guimauve ! La voiture s'arrêta. Grand-mère nous attendait. Elle ouvrit la portière et dit comme pour elle:

« Grands Dieux ! C'est son portrait craché ! » elle éleva la voix.

« Allez les enfants, mettons-le dans la chambre de Bella. Ta mère n'est pas encore rentrée. Ne lui disons rien, sinon elle s'opposera.

Fais-moi confiance ! »

Sur ce, nous le mîmes dans ma chambre, après bien des efforts et d'énormes gouttes de sueur. Un homme inconscient qui ne faisait rien pour vous aider ça pesait lourd, très lourd !

* * *

J'ai pas vraiment le temps de continuer, mais je vais vous mette sur la voie, avant le prochain chapitre :)

Le prochain chapitre c'est LA REVELATION :')

La légende va devenir beaucoup plus claire ! Ed and Bell's beaucoup plus proches… bref que du positif et un bref moment de négatif mais obligée…

J'espere que ca vous a plu et le prochain arrive bientôt promis ! bisous :)

**Et encore un énorme merci à la correctrice Phika17 ;PP**

C0rnii !


	5. Chapter 5

Salut les Poulets !

Vu que je n'arrêtais pas de ressasser le passage dans ma tête, j'en peux plus, je l'écris… je devais le poster dans le courant de la semaine prochaine mais finalement j'en peux plus :)

Alors au programme, Révélations, bonnes et mauvaise surprises… Déceptions, espoirs, craintes… BREF programme chargé

Remerciments pour les anonymes… ce serait bête de pas leur dire merci a eux aussi :D

Alors alors :

**Lolita : **t'es pas anonyme pour moi :'DD mais bon merci d'être là. Je t'aime

**Ava023 : **Merci ça me touche vraiment ! je suis contente que ça te plaise. A la base, j'ai fait ça pour voir ce que je valais et ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir que je sois un coup de cœur :D encore merci bisous

**M : **Mon anonyme préférée :D oui oui oui ! A ton hypothèse tient la route.. a voir si tu as raison :') (comme c'est compliqué à deviner :P ) pour la suite ben écoute j'espere que tu vas continuer a me lire car ca me fait extrêmement plaisir que tu me suives depuis le début. Enorme bisous et encore merci !

**Marionlovetwilight : **;0 c'est vrai ? mon histoire te plait tant que ça ? Mais attend :) il n'est encore rien passé ! dans ce chapitre, je promet un peu plus d'action et de rebondissments… :) j'ai toujours été un peu trop romanesque :S lolita pourra témoigner

-' enfin enfin ! contente que ca te plaise et merci de m'encourager ! bisous !

**Bellaandedwardamour : **Merci encore de me lire ! gros bisous :)

**J'oublie pas de remercier tous les autres, mais normalement, je vous ai répondu. sinon, vous m'en voyez désolée et faites le moi savoir ! **

**Et même si certains ne me laissent pas de review, je tenais quand même à les remercier de me mettre dans les alertes ect… ;) sur ce, **

**BONNE LECTURE :)**

* * *

**4. Bonne et Mauvaise Surprise…**

_« Lorsque leurs messagers furent fin prêts pour leur mission, K'iin et Uj décidèrent ensemble de les envoyer sur la Terre, le jour de l'équinoxe d'été, le plus long de l'année. La Terre avait un jour entier pour se décider. C'est ainsi que se rencontrèrent les deux élus. Ils étaient jeunes, beaux, et devaient tout deux convaincre la Terre de choisir leur maître. _

_Seulement, ils furent si parfaits et sublimes qu'ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et celèrent du sceau de l'amour, le destin de la Terre. L'espèce humaine naquit peu de temps après. Les deux astres, furieux voulurent s'en prendre aux envoyés, mais la Terre leur fit clairement comprendre que leur plus beau cadeau avait été de lui envoyer des enfants à élever. Ainsi la guerre entre le Soleil et la Lune prit temporairement fin et ils promirent de veiller sur Elle, chacun leur tour. Une fois le Soleil, durant le jour, pour réchauffer la Terre en lui envoyant ses rayons amoureux, puis une fois la Lune, durant la nuit, pour l'envouter et la rendre rêveuse grâce au ciel étoilé et à la douceur de l'obscurité. »_

_Chapitre 25 (fin), verset 43, la Légende des Représentants_

**PARTIE II**

**P.O.V Bella**

Il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Cela faisait plus de deux heures que nous l'avions installé confortablement, Alice, Grand-mère et moi. Depuis le temps, Alice était partie, mais elle m'avait fait promettre de lui donner de ses nouvelles. J'avais donné mon accord. J'étais plus qu'inquiète, et ce sentiment me perturbait. Mais je me rassurais en me disant qu'on pouvait être inquiète pour n'importe qui du moment où il allait mal..

_Ouai ouai ! c'est ça ! A moi on me la fait pas ! Me dit pas que la première chose à laquelle t'as pensé c'est *__voix de fille hystérique avec les gestes et tout et tout*, AAHHH MONN DIIEUUU EDWAAAARD !_

Je soupirais très fortement… ça faisait bientôt vingt minutes que ma ''conscience'' me remplissait le crâne avec ses répliques débiles… Tant et si bien que je commençais à avoir un sérieux mal de crâne… Mon dieu, faites que ça s'arrête !

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine dans l'espoir de pouvoir prendre un verre d'eau et un cachet d'aspirine pour tuer ma douleur et lui fermer sa bouche en même temps…

J'y rencontrais Grand-mère, qui tenait une vieille photographie. Quand elle me vit entrer, elle se leva.

« Bella ! Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé hein ? »

Je baissais la tête, un peu triste.

« Non, Grand-ma… toujours pas.

-Alors j'ai encore le temps… viens, viens avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Sur ce, elle m'emmena dans le jardin. Tout au fond, il y avait une vieille cabane. J'adorais venir y jour étant gamine. Mais il m'était toujours formellement interdit d'y rentrer par ma Grand-mère… lorsqu'elle me fit pénétrer à l'intérieur, je me tus. Cela faisait longtemps que n'y étais pas rentrée. Mais tout était toujours à sa place. Si ce n'est qu'un énorme coffre rouge était ouvert.

_Le coffre des secrets ! _

J'étais toute excitée ! Etant gamine, je n'avais jamais réussi à l'ouvrir !

Grand-mère s'assit sur un banc de fortune… elle commença à parler :

« Bella, il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire depuis bien longtemps mais j'ai toujours attendu le bon moment, et il est enfin arrivé. »

Elle fouilla dans le coffre et ressortit un petit cahier en cuir, très vieux, simplement fermé par une lanière. Sur le dessus, y était gravé un croissant de lune argenté et des volutes, tout simplement magnifique. Je le regardais avec les yeux qui brillaient. Elle reprit après une profonde inspiration :

« Je l'ai reçu de mon arrière grand-mère. Elle a vécu assez longtemps pour me le donner et me raconter ce que je vais te raconter. Puis elle est morte, comme si elle avait été tenue en vie assez longtemps pour passer le flambeau et décéder après, n'ayant plus aucun rôle important à jouer sur la surface de la Terre. »

Elle me tendit le petit cahier. Une sorte de ''livre d'or''. Elle me dit de l'ouvrir. J'enlevais donc le noeu avec soin. Je tenais là un vrai trésor ! Je l'ouvris avec encore plus de délicatesse. La première page était recouverte d'une écriture sublime elle disait ceci.

« _Au commencement, n'existait que deux astres :_

_Le Soleil et la Lune. Puis fut crée une planète agrandissant ainsi le système. Elle était ronde, bleue, et très belle._ _Ensemble, le Soleil et la Lune décidèrent de l'appeler Terre…_ _La Terre, attrayante par ses courbes et ses couleurs fut le centre d'attention des deux astres. En effet, l'un voulait la brûler pour qu'elle devienne sa compagne, et l'autre la glacer pour qu'elle demeure auprès de lui pour l'éternité.__Le Soleil et la Lune n'étant nullement d'accord sur le sort de leur Belle, ils décidèrent de créer des messagers, chargés d'exposer leurs ambitions à la Terre. Le moment viendra où elle choisira qui des deux planètes elle épousera, et l'un comme l'autre devra se ranger à cette décision… K'iin, l'Astre Solaire, décida de créer un Homme. Grand, beau, élancé, il avait dans l'idée de charmer la Terre avec son intelligence et sa droiture, tant et si bien qu'il lui apprit l'écriture et la lecture. Pour prouver son amour à la Terre, il l'avait façonner de telle manière qu'il est en ressortit casi parfait et, comme touche finale, il décida d'apposer son emblème sur son épaule puissante : un emblème maya._ _Uj, l'Astre Lunaire, quant à lui, décida de créer une femme. La Femme. Il la dessina en pensant à la Terre. Ainsi il la fit, intelligente, moqueuse, un brin désinvolte et surtout sublime. Il s'était surtout attarder sur les yeux, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse retranscrir tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Comme marque de fabrique, il décida d'un tatouage en bas des reins, des volutes avec pour centre, un croissant magnifique au reflets argentés. Il y signa 'Uj'.__ Lorsque leurs messagers furent fin prêts pour leur mission, K'iin et Uj décidèrent ensemble de les envoyer sur la Terre, le jour de l'équinoxe d'été, le plus long de l'année. Leur Belle avait un jour entier pour se décider. C'est ainsi que se rencontrèrent les deux élus. Ils étaient jeunes, beaux, et devaient tout deux convaincre la Terre de choisir leur maître. _

_Seulement, ils furent si parfaits et sublimes qu'ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et celèrent du sceau de l'amour, le destin de la Terre. L'espèce humaine naquit peu de temps après. Les deux astres, furieux voulurent s'en prendre aux envoyés, mais la Terre leur fit clairement comprendre que leur plus beau cadeau avait été de lui envoyer des enfants à élever. Ainsi la guerre entre le Soleil et la Lune prit temporairement fin et ils promirent de veiller sur Elle, chacun leur tour. Une fois le Soleil, durant le jour, pour réchauffer la Terre en lui envoyant ses rayons amoureux, puis une fois la Lune, durant la nuit, pour l'envouter et la rendre rêveuse grâce au ciel étoilé et à la douceur de l'obscurité. C'est ainsi que naquit l'Humanité.»_

_Légende des Représentants, 1200._

Je lisais et relisais le texte, complètement paumée. Je levais les yeux vers Grand-mère, dans l'espoir d'un quelconque secours. Elle m'incita à tourner les pages.

La page suivante était des croquis. Plutôt des portraits. Tous d'un même personnage, un homme. Même à travers le dessin on pouvait voir qu'il était sublime. Les traits droits, le nez fin, les cheveux en bataille, il ressemblait étrangement à Edward. Mais en beaucoup plus marqué. En effet, il avait quelque chose de tribal, un peu animal dans le regard et un superbe sourire en coin. Sous le croquis était inscrit :

Elyas Cullen, 21 Brumeux 1350.

Je relus une seconde fois le nom de famille. Edward m'avait dit qu'il s'appelait Cullen. Cullen comme dans Elyas Cullen. Encore plus troublée, je tournais la page. Plusieurs choses étaient à l'intérieur comme un herbier. Mais deux choses retinrent mon attention. C'était des empreintes. Une ou dessous était écrit :

"Moi-même, Adélie De la Luna.

Et puis, plus bas,

Mon amant, Elyas Cullen."

Puis pleins de petites choses : un bout de tissus, des dessins de toutes sortes, des volutes, des minis récits… Je tournai une autre page et restais choquée.

C'était un portrait fait par Elyas Cullen qui représentait Adélie. Je fus frappée par l'extrème ressemblance avec ma Grand-mère et moi. On en avait toujours rigolé d'ailleurs ! Mais là… les mêmes yeux bleus nuit, les cheveux noirs de jais, tout !

Ma grand-mère m'informa que c'était la première descendante de ma famille et par la même occasion, la première Représentante de la Lune. Un grand silence s'installa. Que je rompis :

« Grand-ma, pourquoi tu me racontes toutes ses légendes ? pourquoi tu me montres tout ça ?

- Parce que… ce n'est pas une légende Bella, c'est l'histoire de notre lignée. Je suis une Représentante comme tu vas en devenir une.

- De… de.. quoi ? mais.. et et maman ? pourquoi elle n'est pas une.. représentante elle aussi ?

- Ta mère…, je l'ai adopté en 1963. Voilà pourquoi. Elle le sait et c'est pourquoi elle et moi n'entretenions pas de très bons rapports mère/fille. Je l'ai adopté à l'époque avec Carlisle Cullen. Le descendant d'Elyas. Mais une loi suprême interdit à tous représentant d'avoir des rapports avec l'autre….

- Mais, pourtant dans la légende, il est dit que c'est comme cela qu'a été fondé l'espèce Humaine ! alors pourquoi ?

- Une fois qu'un peuple a commencé à se créer, les Astres ont commencé à perdre le contrôle de leurs œuvres. Ils ont commencé par piller les ressources de la Terre, boire son eau, utiliser ses branches pour faire du feu… Ils l'ont très mal pris qu'on exploite ainsi l'Amour de leur vie. Et pour nous punir, ils ont décrété que notre amour serait comme le leur…Interdit, banni, proscrit. Un couple de représentant a tenté de se rebeller, et un de deux à vu l'autre se faire torturer par les flammes.

- Attends ! tu es en train de me dire que c'est ce qui est arrivé à Edward ?

- Oui Bella. Il est maintenant temps que tu ailles veiller sur lui…

- Mais attends ! Grand-mère ! comment, mais c'est injuste ! on ne s'est même pas embrassé !

- Ils sont sévères et jusqu'alors, nous avons eu beau chercher, aucuns de nous n'a trouvé de récits ou de trace écrite qui pourrait contrecarrer la loi de l'Interdit. »

Sur ce, elle se leva.

« Au fait, Bella, j'ai laissé sur la table de la cuisine, un rechange pour Edward quand il sera réveillé et de la pommade pour sa brûlure. Tu lui en appliqueras demain matin.

- Très bien, merci Grand-mère.

- Pas de quoi Bella, mais n'oublie pas. Pas un mot à Maman, ou elle serait furieuse. »

Sur ce, je lui fit un énorme câlin et repartis dans ma chambre. Je le refermais doucement. Il était sur le dos, le drap juste en haut des fesses, laissant suggérer de très belles formes. Je déglutis nerveusement, essayant d'avaler la boule à l'intérieur de ma gorge. Je posais le rechange et la pommade sur la table de nuit et redescendis. Ma mère venait d'arriver. Je l'embrassais et commençais à faire à manger pendant que maman débarrassait les courses. Une fois fini, je mis la table et appelait Grand-mère. Celle-ci arrivait d'en haut. De ma chambre je supposais. Elle me fit un petit sourire timide. Elle sentait bon le tilleul et la verveine.

"- A table !

- Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, m'a t-elle chuchoté.

- Bien merci ! »

Je mangeais en vitesse. Quelques fois, j'interceptais un regard stressé de ma mère. Je lui fis remarquer et elle me dit qu'en ce moment, elle pensait à pleins de choses et des choix difficiles à faire, qu'elle devait en assumer les conséquences, que ça lui pesait, etc…

Je remontais vers ma chambre plus que troublée. Je ne voyais pas trop ce qu'elle voulait dire. J'ouvris doucement ma porte. Il était toujours endormi sur le dos. Mais il avait tourné la tête en direction de la porte. Je fus frappée par le changement d'ambiance de ma chambre. Pleins de bougies relaxantes, d'essences de feuilles, tout quoi ! Je pensais mentalement à remercier Grand-mère et rigolait un peu quand je comparais ses manières de faire avec celles d'Alice..

Je fis un rapide tour dans la salle de bain, me brossais les dents et mis mon pyjama, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un tee-shirt un peu court et mon boxer. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et fermais les yeux. Je remarquais donc le souffle irrégulier d'Edward. Ayant peur de l'avoir réveillé, je tournais doucement ma tête… ce que je vis, me fis me redresser et poussais un petit cri de panique.

Edward était allongé dans la même position que précédemment, mais il avait les yeux grands ouverts et un horrible sourire sur le visage. Je l'appelais. Il ne répondit pas. Je secouais alors son épaule comme pour le réveiller, et son expression faciale changea du tout au tout. Une douleur fulgurante traversa ma main jusqu'à mon tatouage mais je m'acharnais à le réveiller. Il ferma brusquement les yeux et je vis une larme rouler sur sa joue. Il chuchotait quelque chose. Je m'approchais plus près pour savoir ce qu'il répétait. J'entendis à peine :

« Bella, sauve moi. »

Je me relevais vivement. Il gémit et une horrible grimace de douleur traversa son visage. Horrifiée, je vis ses yeux se révulser et il commença à trembler. Ne sachant que faire, je saisis la pommade contre la brûlure et commença à enlever le bouchon à la hâte. Je sautais sur le lit. Sa phrase résonnant dans ma tête.

« Bella, sauve moi. »

Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et étalais lourdement la pommade. Ses tremblements cessèrent directement. Je me calmais moi aussi. Après la brûlure du contact, je sentais sous mes mains l'extrème chaleur de son corps musclé et parfait. Son souffle se fit plus régulier et ses muscles se détendirent. Je fis entrer complètement la pommade puis me détachais à contre cœur de lui. Je retournais à ma place initiale et refermais les yeux. Je ne sentis presque pas une se poser au creux de mes reins et une douce chaleur envahir mon bas du dos. Je soupirais de bien être et m'endormis enfin.

_(...)_

**P.O.V Edward**

J'ouvris les yeux douloureusement. J'étais tout courbaturé comme après avoir fait du sport toute la journée. Je regardais le plafon. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me retournais, lâchant par la même occasion un gémissement de douleur pendant que je sentais comme une lame dans mon dos et observais. Rien n'allait, quelque chose clochait. Je rouvris les yeux que j'avais fermé suite à la douleur et sentis quelque chose sur mon torse. Je regardais. Des cheveux. Noirs. Je suivais leurs longueurs et tombais sur une tête.

_OH PUTAIN MAIS C'EST ISABELLA ?_

Paniqué, je soulevais les draps. J'étais nu, enroulé dans une couverture. Je me relavai sur mes avant bras précipitamment, tout en faisant des mouvements avec mes jambes comme pour m'éloigner de ce lit et de ce que je pensais que j'avais fait. Je n'en avais aucun souvenir. Pourtant, je pensais que je me serais souvenu si j'avais couché avec Isabella. Ça oui ! Immédiatement mon corps se réveilla à cette pensée. Et merde ! Je fis un mouvement de recul et mon bras ne rencontra pas le matelas mais le vide. Je poussais un énorme cri quand je basculais en arrière. Dans ma chute éperdue, je tentais de me raccrocher à ce qui me passait sous la main et ne trouvait que le drap, qui vint avec moi. Je chutais lourdement. Une douleur fulgurante me traversa le dos tout entier. Je poussais un gémissement de douleur. Je tentais de me relever mais sentais comme un poids sur moi. Je relevais la tête et remarquais que c'était le corps de Bella au dessus de moi. Mon érection déjà présente se fit encore plus forte. Bella releva la tête et frotta ses petits yeux encore endormis. Elle dut me sentir car elle fit un ''Oh…'' assez gênée. Je grognais. Elle tenta de s'enlever mais se frotta encore plus. Autre gémissement.

« Putain ! Isabella !

-Oh ! encore désolée ! vraiment ! Ton… ton dos comment ça va ?

- Putain qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je me souviens d'être sorti du lycée précipitamment. J'étais casi malade et je voulais rentrer chez moi alors qu'est-ce que je fou chez toi, nu, avec des courbatures de folie et un mal de dos qui me fait un mal de chien ?

- OK, j'explique tu t'allonges et je passe la pommade… Mais d'abord, s'il te plait, pour mes nerfs, tu veux bien mettre le rechange que Grand-mère t'as prévu ? »

Je me regardais et vis que mes jambes étaient presque entièrement découvertes. La couverture tombait pil poil au bon endroit et je ne remercirais jamais assez le Ciel pour ça ! Je passais nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux et lanchais un ''Hum… ouai vaut mieux !''

Elle me fit un sourire éclatant et je beugais quelques secondes. Repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit… ''Pour mes nerfs'' ça voulait dire quoi ?

_Ça veut dire qu'elle supporterait pas de voir une… enfin la tienne quoi !_

_ Pauvre petite fille sensible..._

Je voyais mon ''mauvais moi'' en train de refaire Bella façon pleurnicharde et chochotte et c'était vraiment excellent !

Je ricanais comme un con tout en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Bella, qui était toujours devant loi me fixa avec des yeux ronds. Je m'arrêtais direct quand j'eu compris qu'elle me prenait pour un fou. Elle vit mon air gêné juste avant de me montrer du doigt et de partir dans un fou rire avant de s'étaler sur le lit et de pleurer… Mon Dieu.. Je m'enfermais en grommelant des choses que même moi je ne comprenais pas, ce qui la fit rire encore plus fort. J'enlevais ma couverture et entrais sous la douche. Bref, mais efficace. Mais putain mon dos me faisait un mal de chien ! Je grimaçais. Seul le fait qu'il y ait Bella derrière la porte en train de pleurer de rire me retenait de hurler. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle se fasse des soucis non mérité pour moi… Mais je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi j'étais chez elle. Je fis face au miroir géant puis essayais de voir mon dos. Ce que je pus entrevoir (parce que bien évidemment ça faisait un mal de chien et que c'était hyper dur de se contorcionner) c'était vraiment horrible ! Un espèce de sigle tout rouge et boursouflé comme si je me l'étais fait moi même avec un scalpel ou un compas… Je comprenais mieux ma douleur ! Je mis en vitesse mon change et m'apprêtais à sortir quand Bella passa la tête à travers la porte les yeux complètement fermés en disant :

« Désolée vraiment je regarde pas mais ma mère toque à la porte. Elle sait pas que t'es là. Alors s'il te plait reste dans la salle de bain jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte. »

Sur ce elle ferma la porte et alla ouvrir à sa mère.

_Super cool ! T'es enfermé dans la salle de bain cloitré pendant que Bella a une discussion avec sa mère ! Vive le massage crapuleux qu'elle devait te faire !_

_Mais elle a jamais parlé de massage crapuleux ! qu'est ce que tu vas me fourrer dans le crâne comme idée conne toi aussi ! Après je vais te croire et je vais être déçu !_

Je fus stoppé net quand j'entendis le cri de Bella, un énorme ''QUOI ?''

Je tendis l'oreille. Elle parlait à toute vitesse, s'interrompant parfois, la voix brisée de sanglots :

« Mais… alors tu le préfères à Grand-mère et moi ? Tu veux m'abandonner ?

- Ce n'est pas ça chérie ! Mais après l'accident de Papa, j'ai voulu refaire ma vie. Je me suis inscrite sur un site de rencontres et.. Je l'ai trouvé ! c'est un joueur de Base ball ! J'aurai voulu te prendre avec moi mais il bouge beaucoup et…

- NON ! Je reste. Avec Grand-mère et…

- Et ? Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? »

Elle avait l'air soulagée qu'elles aient changé de sujet. Je retenais ma respiration. C'est vrai quoi, avait-elle quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Un quelconque petit ami ? Cette pensée réduit mon cœur en mille morceaux. Bella avec quelqu'un.

_Putain Ed' ! T'es accro !_

Je guettais, anxieux sa réponse…

" Mais non, maman enfin… "

Je devinais aisément Isabella se mordre la lèvre d'une façon si sexy ! Mon corps se réveilla une nouvelle fois.

_Putain c'est pas le moment mec !_

_Et j'y peux quoi hein ? c'est pas ma faute si tu penses à de la merde !_

_Isabella c'est pas de la merde !_

_Totalement d'accord ! Elle est bandante !_

_Mec ! La ferme je veux écouter sa réponse !_

Deux secondes après elle parla. Je n'entendais pas, elle chuchotait presque.

_Evidemment Crétin, t'es dans la salle de bain ! elle doit se douter qu'on entend tout ! elle va pas dire à sa mère le nom de son mec alors que t'es là ! _

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Elle avait quelqu'un. Je me laissais glisser par terre, tout en me tenant la tête. Putain, elle avait quelqu'un ! Je ne cherchais même plus à écouter leur discussion. J'étais déprimée. Isabella avait quelqu'un. Elle ne serait donc jamais à moi. Elle m'avait recuelli pour je ne sais quelle raison mais pas parce qu'elle avait des sentiments. Peut-être de la pitié, rien d'autre. Une larme roula sur ma joue. Je voulais courir, quitter cette salle de bain, cette pièce où tout sentait comme Bella… Bella, ça sonnait tellement bien ! Peut-être même mieux que Isabella. Je fus interrompus de mes lamentations par un gros hoquet, puis des sanglots.

_Bella ! Oh, putain ! _

_Allez mec, mets ton égo de côté et va la consoler. Tu la remercies, tu te casses, et tu la revois jamais._

Je me levais, une grimace de douleur sur le visage. J'ouvris la porte discrètement. Elle était là, à travers tout le lit ses cheveux étendus, sur le ventre, son corps secoué par les sanglots qui s'échappaient de son cœur.

Mon sang ne fis qu'un tour. Je courus presque en direction du lit. Elle m'entendit, je pense car elle enfonça son visage encore plus profondément dans les draps. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Elle était si vulnérable comme ça ! une petite chose fragile et éphémère, mais surtout brisée. Je chuchotais :

« Bella, chut, mon ange »

_Mon ange…_

Ça m'avait échappé… Elle s'arrêta de pleurer et me fixa, les larmes dans les yeux, menaçant de ressortir à nouveau. Elle se redressa. Ces dernières étaient tout rouges et bouffis d'avoir tant de chagrin.

Elle accrocha mon regard. J'y trouvais, désilution, chagrin, perte, souvenirs d'enfant, et incompréhension. Je tentais de mettre dans le mien réconfort, douceur, compréhension et… amour.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et s'accrocha à moi comme si j'étais son ancre, sa bouée qui l'empêcherait de couler… Je savourais ce premier contact. Je resserrais mes bras autour de sa taille et lui murmurait de se clamer alors que son chagrin avait reprit de plus belle. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un long moment. Elle se calma, et s'endormit. Je me dégageais délicatement et me dirigeais vers la porte. J'entendis Bella dire :

« Tu t'en va ? » Avec une sorte de reproche dans la voix. Elle dû le percevoir aussi car elle s'excusa :

« Oh. Non pardon, je… Je, je voulais pas ! » Ses yeux se brouillèrent de nouveau.

« Décidemment, je fais fuir tout ceux que j'aime »

Mon cœur sauta à cette parole. Je refermais vivement la porte et courus une nouvelle fois vers le lit. Je m'approchais d'elle à une vitesse fulgurante et écrasais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Eclair de plaisir et de douleur. Ses mains vinrent encercler mon visage et se pencha vers moi encore plus. Elle passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure pour emplifier le baiser. Je lui cédais ma bouche. Nos langues se livrèrent une bataille sans merci. Je gémis. Une de ses mains partit dans mes cheveux, les tirant légèrement. J'avançais mon torse pour mieux la sentir. Ce baiser, c'était brusque, la survie même. Le besoin, le manque de l'autre. Sa poitrine à travers son tee-shirt m'excita au plus haut point. Elle était si désirable ! Nos corps se rencontrèrent, s'accrochèrent. Malheureusement, elle dut sentir mon érection, et je rompis le baiser. Elle me regarda surprise et gênée. Elle chuchota :

« Ahh.. Pardon, je me suis emportée. J'avais oublié que tu étais avec..

- Je ne suis pas avec Tanya. Elle m'a sauté dessus. Elle n'est même pas désirable !

_Alors que toi bébé !_

- Mais… Alors pourquoi.. ?

- Pourquoi j'ai rompu le baiser ?"

Je la fixais. Elle avait baissé la tête gênée. De la main, je lui relevais le menton afin qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux.

" Oui, pourquoi Edward ?

- Parce que…

C'était à mon tour d'être gêné. Je pris une profonde inspiration.

- Parce que sinon, je n'aurais pas su m'arrêter…

- Alors… Alors ce n'est pas parce que tu.. tu ne ressens rien pour moi ?

- Isabella…

- Non, juste Bella, c'est mieux"

Je souriais.

" Bella, tu es plus que désirable ! Ne pense jamais le contraire. Tu… tu es spéciale. Ce que ce passe entre nous c'est spécial ! Il… il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Je.. je pense que toi et moi sommes.. Enfin… Ca vient d'une vieille légende et…

- Alors… Toi aussi tu la connais ? Je veux dire la légende du commencement ?

- Quoi ? Tu… Tu la connais ? Bon très bien, alors, tu dois te douter qu'on est les nouveaux…

- Représentants ? oui. Et je ne sais pas encore quoi penser de ça…

- Mon Grand-père quand j'étais jeune, m'a confié un carnet. Un vieux carnet de cuir…

- Ma Grand-mère aussi… Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait connu ton Grand-père. Enfin, non mais je m'en doute.

- Co… comment s'appelle ta Grand-mère ?

- Esmée De La Luna, mais elle aurait tant voulu s'appeler Esmée Cullen tu sais ! Elle, elle a adopté ma mère, ce qui explique qu'elle n'est pas une De la Luna. Elle l'a élévé avec ton Grand-père..

- Carlisle.

- Avec ton Grand-père Carlisle, car..

- Aucune relation physique n'est autorisée. Je sais.

- C'est pourquoi tu as été brûlé Edward.

- Qu… QUOI ?

- Oui, tu as été brûlé. Ton dos.. Il est scarifié. Un sigle, avec écrit en dessous '' Ne dévie plus jamais de ton chemin. Tu as un Destin. ''

- Mais… pourquoi, je veux dire… on a rien fait tous les deux et..

- Tanya. Il est dit que les Représentants sont voués à être solitaires toute leur vie. Enfin du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils éxecutent ce pour quoi ils ont été crée. A savoir, rapporter à leur maître l'Amour de la Terre. Mais ils nous détestent. Nous pillions, nous creusons, nous faisons mourir la Terre à petit feu. Elle se meurt, devient muette, alors qu'elle a été la première à nous accueillir, à nous élever, à veiller que nous ne manquions de rien !

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit notre mission Bella…

- Alors qu'elle est-elle Edward ?

- C'est une très longue histoire…"

* * *

Voilà les petits choux ! Notez bien 10pages Word ! :DDDD

Je me surpasse, mais ça me trotté depuis trop longtemps dans la tête !

Et puis c'est une sorte de récompense pour tous ceux qui me soutiennent ! Je ne sais pas trop comment je vais me débrouiller avec les cours, la natation, la musique… Pour écrire.

Mais promis, je reviens vite avec des idées.

**/!****\** Pour ceux qui veulent émettre des idées, je me ferais un plaisir de les écouter ! Les hypothèses sont bienvenues et les critiques, pour progresser, il faut bien passer par là. Mon écriture n'est pas parfaite ! Bien au contraire :P

Sur ce ! Bonne rentrée pour les uns et bonne fin de journée pour les autres !

Merci encore :B

**C0rnii :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Hello ;)**

**Me revois la avec certes un peu de retard et je m'en excuse ! la rentrée et tout ça ;S bref trève de BLABLA remerciments (***roulements de tambour***)**

**Ladytinkbell :**merci beaucoup, des reviews comme les tiennes j'en aimerais plus souvent ;) ça fait chaud au coeur ! si tu as des propositions ou des idées envois un PM ou une review ! Bisous !

**Micka33: **AAHH ! MON lecteur masculin ;P merci encore de me suivre ! ca me rassure de savoir que j'écris pas que pour le sexe féminin ! Ainsi, pour le lemon... il va devoir y avoir du contentement masculin... Juste pour toi ! Dis donc, THE privilégié :P merci encore. Pleins de bisous à 10000000000% :')

**Mrs Esmee Cullen**: J'espere que ce chapitre va réussir à répondre à tes interrogations ! Je suis heureuse que tu lises avec tant d'attention et que tu remarques les petits détails ;) ça me touche ! Bisous !

**Ava023: **ne t'inquiètes pas ! vos reviews me motivent un max et bien sur que je vais continuer ! Merci à toi de me permettre de continuer ;) bisous !

**Auredronya: **La voilà la suite ;) suffit de demander ;)

**M: **Mon anonyme 3 j'espere que tu continues de me lire ;) Je te fais pleins de gros bisous

**Pour tous ceux que j'ai injustement oublié, je m'en excuse ^^**

**Encore merci à LadyL pour son énergie et ses commentaires (hein les Pergolines ^^) et à phika17 sa correction !**

**Vous êtes géniales!**

**Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**5. Souvenirs sanglants…**

**P.O.V Esmée**

Il souriait. Comme toujours. Ses traits étaient tirés formant un beau sourire qui lui fendait le visage, jusqu'aux oreilles. Il avait aussi ce pétillement, cette petite lueur malicieuse dans le regard qui me faisait fondre. Ses cheveux étaient hirsutes, décoiffés par le vent et sa main qui, je me souviens, passait terriblement souvent dedans. Dans ses bras, il tenait une petite chose, une petite fille. Merveilleuse.

Son visage encadré par des mèches très courtes. Renée. Le jour de la photo, elle avait décidé de devenir coiffeuse. Après avoir voulu être vétérinaire, (mort de deux poissons), « déssineuse » (mort de mon mur blanc), et « maman » (mort de mon maquillage et de mes talons), elle avait voulu devenir coiffeuse **(N/LadyL : Bah elle a de la volonté, et un choix très variée ^^) (N/c0rnii : Ben normal P j'ai toujours voulu devenir coiffeuse quand j'étais petite… :s )**.

Et bien sur, elle s'était faite une « coupe à la mode ». Ainsi, elle avait raccourcit ses magnifiques cheveux châtains en carré plongeant. Très plongeant **(N/ LadyL : Rahhh, bon choix, la même que moi ^^)**.

Tant et si bien qu'elle n'avait plus que quelques mèches qui encadraient sa petite bouille. Sur la photo, elle tentait d'attraper son cornet de glace, alors que son père essayait de la bloquer le temps que j'immortalise l'instant. En somme, rien d'anormal, sauf que cela avait été le dernier vestige de notre vie à 3. Je n'avais plus rien, hormis ces visages sur papier glacé. Renée nous avait quittés pour Phil. Et Carlisle ne voulait plus me voir. L'instant douloureux faisait place aux souvenirs heureux. Comme toujours lorsque je m'y autorise…

_**Flash-Back**_

" Mais de quel droit oses-tu me juger ? Ne crois-tu pas que j'y ai été obligée ? Nous avons été crée pour cela !

⁃ Arrête tes conneries Esmée ! Nous sommes humains. HUMAINS TU ENTENDS ? Nous sommes libres de nos choix et de nos actes ! Alors ne va pas me faire croire que ce Charlie n'était qu'un coup pour sauvegarder la lignée ! Tu te fous de moi ! La seule chose qui soit vrai dans tout ça c'est que tu m'interdis de te toucher, de t'aimer comme j'aimerais tant le faire ! **(N/ LadyL : Pfff, moi je veux bien Carlisle ! Je peux très bien te faire oublier Esmée un peu ^^)(N/c0rnii : Grrr :) un quinquagénaire ! On s'embête pas :P )**

⁃ Ah oui ! J'oubliais que Monsieur était en train de remettre en doutes nos Créateurs ! Mais ainsi la marque qui s'étend sur tout ton dos ne te suffit pas ? Il faut en plus que tu sois assez « courageux » pour tenter les Astres ? Crois moi bien, Carlisle, ce que j'aurais aimé plus que tout, c'est que cet enfant vienne de toi. Mais Ils nous l'ont interdit ! Il faut que je sauve ce que mes ancêtres et moi même sommes ! Tu dois faire la même chose ! De toute évidence, nous ne sommes en aucun cas les Elus, mais qui sait, peut-être que notre descendance le sera ?

⁃ ESMEE ! Ce sont des légendes ! Des _légendes !_ Comment peux-tu croire en cet avenir ?

⁃ Et toi, comment ne peux-tu pas voir le message des Astres ?

⁃ Je… JE t'aime Esmée, sois en sure… mais, c'est juste au-dessus de mes forces de voir un être qui n'est pas de moi grandir en toi. Je ne cesserais de l'imaginer comme une maladie, un insecte qui s'éveille et se nourrit de toi. Je… je suis désolé, je… je ne peux pas… **(N/ LadyL : Ouhhhh, c'était méchant ça … d'un côté on peux le comprendre aussi... Tu veux un calin Carlisle ? )(N/c0rnii : Je te le laisse parce que là :S )"**

J'avais compris le message. Ce fut la dernière fois où nous nous revîmes. Neuf mois plus tard, j'accouchais d'une merveilleuse petite fille : Anya. Mais je m'étais résolue à faire quelque chose de lâche. J'avais encore le gout amer de la dispute avec Carlisle dans la bouche. Ce que je voulais plus que tout, c'était le revoir, me faire pardonner, et que l'on puisse vieillir ensemble, avec Renée à nos côtés. La séparation fut abrupte et douloureuse. Je décidais de la laisser dans un Orphelinat, tout en me promettant de veiller à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. J'étais tellement égoïste. Mais je pensais qu'en gardant contact avec l'Institution et en faisant des dons généreux, ma conscience en serait soulagée. Si seulement j'avais su… Si seulement j'avais su que Carlisle avait refait sa vie. Qu'il avait eu un fils, une famille, jamais je ne l'aurais abandonné. Jamais. (N/ LadyL : Aie aie aie )

Le temps passa, Renée grandissait. Je la chérissais comme on adulait le seul lien qui nous tenait en vie. Elle devint adolescente, puis adulte. Je me devais de lui expliquer, de lui dire que je n'étais pas sa mère, ou plutôt pas sa mère naturelle. Je pensais que cela ne changerait rien à notre relation. Nous étions tellement fusionnelles ! Je me souviens encore du jour où elle avait dit non à James, quand il lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Elle voulait rester auprès de moi ! Mais le jour où je lui appris la nouvelle, quelque chose s'est déchirée en elle. Elle comprenait donc maintenant le fait de ne pas avoir eu de Père, d'avoir une sœur et que je ne sois pas sa mère. Cela faisait beaucoup à digérer. Et comme une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrivait jamais seule, j'appris qu'Anya était décédée en mettant au monde une fille, Isabella. Le dernier vœu de celle-ci était que l'on fasse tout pour qu'elle retrouve sa vraie famille. Je n'avais jamais réellement perdue contact avec l'Orphelinat tant et si bien qu'après quelques mois, notre famille s'agrandît.

Cela renforça encore plus le fossé entre Renée et moi. Elle sortait plus souvent, revenait de très nombreuses fois complètement déchirée par l'alcool et certaines drogues. Je m'en voulais de lui faire tant de mal. Je vivais une période sombre et n'en voyais pas le bout. Tout ce qui me maintenait en vie était le petit être qui n'avait rien demandé, qui voulait juste vivre. Isabella... de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux magnifiques… et dans le creux de son poignet, un petit croissant de Lune. Une petite phrase résonnait dans mon esprit, comme une comptine :

« Cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de dévier le Destin. »

Je savais alors que c'était Elle, l'Elue. Et que lorsqu'elle grandirait, elle prendrait du Pouvoir, pour mener à bien la Mission de tous les Représentants … **(N/ LadyL : Ah Ah ça commence à devenir beaucoup plus interressant ^^)(N/c0rnii : si tu savais :P ce qui vous attends dans les prochains chapitres :D )**

_(...)_

**P.O.V Bella **

J'avais vu ma propre mère s'éloigner avec ses bagages. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire ! Elle me quittait. Elle nous quittait. Au préalable, elle m'avait inondé de toute sorte de recommandations inutiles. M'avais même donné ses clés de voiture : une vieille Chevrolet rouge. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je l'adorais. Elle le savait. C'était un… cadeau d'Adieu. A cette pensée, ma vue se brouilla. Ma mère le vit et se lança vers moi tout en m'enlaçant. Elle bredouilla :

« Désolée Bella, si tu savais combien je suis désolée.

⁃ Non, maman, tu n'as pas à l'être, je te souhaite juste d'être heureuse, et de ne pas m'oublier.

⁃ Jamais ma chérie. JAMAIS je ne t'oublierais tu m'entends. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange, je serais là pour les fêtes et toi tu pourras venir quand tu le voudra d'accord ? N'oublie pas que les portes te seront toujours ouvertes !"

Je savais ô combien cela lui pesait de me dire cela. Elle voulait seulement refaire sa vie. Avec celui qu'elle aimait. Elle avait de la chance. Elle pouvait le faire, elle.

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois avant qu'un taxi ne s'arrête et qu'elle lui demande la direction de l'aéroport. Elle abaissa sa vitre, en me lançant un baiser fictif de la main alors que la voiture commença sa course.

Un violent sanglot traversa, alors, ma poitrine et mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids. Mais avant d'avoir pu ressentir la douleur et l'humidité du goudron, je sentis deux bras fermes m'enlacer et me maintenir contre un torse dur **(N/ LadyL : bref on s'est vraiment pas qui sait hein, je vote pour la grand mère avec le torse dur nikel ^^)(N/c0rnii : Tu me ce que tu veux LadyL ') et euh… ouai Esmée à un torse super viril, pecs bien dessinés, petits poils sur le torse et tout et tout ^^)**.

Une douce odeur de blé et de soleil s'insinua dans mes narines. J'entendis Grand-mère chuchoter :

« Ramenons-la à l'intérieur »

Puis se fut le noir.

_(...)_

**P.O.V Edward**

Ecrire, Pour fuir. Courir ? Pour éviter de mourir. Pleurer ? Pour évacuer. Et casser ? Pour pouvoir enfin crier.

Je rejetais violemment la tête en arrière, pour hurler tout ce que ressentait mon être : De l'incompréhension, de la violence, de la douleur, et de l'injustice. Mon dos me faisait énormément souffrir mais je m'en foutais. Mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids et je m'écrasais lourdement sur la terre rougeâtre. Trop fatigué pour me relever, j'enroulais mes bras autour de mes jambes. Je sentis mes pleurs obstruer ma gorge. Je commençais à étouffer, et perdis pied. Je tentais de me ressaisir mais j'étais dévasté.

Elle n'avait pas mérité cela. Nous n'avions pas mérité cela. Je ne voulais pas être ce que je suis. Je la voulais. Juste elle ... rien d'autre. Mais même cela m'était refusé. De retour dans sa maison, sa Grand-mère l'avait couchée. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie tout en la remerciant. Elle m'attrapa par le bras, voulant me parler. C'est là que j'avais appris, l'insupportable vérité. L'incontournable destin qui nous attendait. Je ne voulais rien de tout cela. Je voulais juste être le Edward d'il y a quelques jours. Adolescent banal, insouciant et heureux de vivre. Ma vie venait de basculer en si peu de temps. En peu de temps, j'avais appris le rôle qui m'incombait. Je n'étais pas prêt à ça.

Pas maintenant, jamais. Je m'étais enfui alors. Courant jusqu'à en avoir les poumons en feu… les larmes de rage obstruant ma vue. Sans savoir où j'allais, sans jamais ralentir la cadence … Je commençais à voir des petits points blancs un peu partout. C'est alors que je vis où ma course m'avait conduit …

Tenochtitlan, la cité des Dieux. Je m'étais toujours intéressé aux légendes. En particulier les légendes mayas. C'était ainsi que j'avais appris la légende des treize crânes.

Je pensais que c'était pour cela que Bella et moi avions été Appelés.

Malheureusement, notre rôle était tout autre. Cette légende serait juste un moyen d'y parvenir... Si on y parvenait…

**Flash-Back**

_- Je ne pense pas que ça soit notre mission Bella…_

_- Alors quelle est-elle Edward ?_

_- C'est une très longue histoire…_

_- J'ai tout mon temps !_

_- Très bien… Il y a deux ans, en France, j'ai fais des recherches sur les légendes mayas…_

_- et … ?_

_- La Légende des 13 crânes ne te dit rien ? _**(Cornii : cette légende n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination cette fois… tapez sur Google :D )(LadyL : Oui je sais j'ai changé ton nom mais ça m'enerves tu m'en veux jumelle des pergolines mdr … pour une fois que c'est du vrai de vrai … je vais etre déçu ^^) ( C0rnii : Wahouuu c'est fou comme je t'en veux à mort là P mais chut :S LadyL ils vont nous retrouver sinon :S discretoss' ^^)**

_Elle frissonna. Je me tendis._

⁃_ Si. Chuchota t-elle. Il est dit qu'il existerait 13 crânes de cristal dispersé à travers le monde suite à la conquête de Cortès et des Espagnols. _**( LadyL: Viiii, pis y ont laissé pleinnnnnnnnnnnnns de beaux trésors avec … genre beaux mecs et tout … Bon vais partir à la chasse aux templiers moi ^^)(C0rni : Jte suiis D )**

⁃_ Oui Bella. Sauf que ces crânes sont… Spéciaux. De nombreux scientifiques se sont penchés sur la question. Ils en ont déduit que le cristal était pur. Du diamant donc. Mais le problème qui s'est présenté, c'est que ces crânes n'ont aucune trace d'outils, aucun éclat, qui prouverait qu'ils aient été façonnés par l'Homme, en tout cas pas avec les moyens dont disposaient les mayas à l'époque… Il est dit aussi que lorsque les 13crânes seront réunis, l'Humanité sera alors prête et ils lui réveleront son Avenir…_ _Bella… Nous sommes ceux qui doivent réunir les 13crânes…_**(LadyL: Et dansez la danse de fertilité au coin du feu … ok ok je sors …)(c0rnii : O superbe déhanché ^^ très hum… D)**

⁃_ Oh…_

⁃_ Oui, mais nous avons des obstacles. Et pas des moindres. La plupart des crânes sont chez des Particuliers… ou dans des musées. Impossible donc…_

⁃_Ahh…__(_**LadyL: Bbbbb ! Bien connais l'alphabet la petite ^^)(c0rnii : peu chere ! faut la comprendre aussi ! On beug devant Ed' ^^)**

⁃_ La légende dit aussi que l'Humanité ne pourra réchapper à la fin du monde que si les 13crânes sont réunis le 21 Décembre 2012, sur le lieu où tout à commencé, c'est-à-dire à Tenochtitlan, la cité des Dieux _**(Cornii ^^**** : Tenochtitlan est réellement la cité des Dieux ) la aussi, faite la recherche !)**

**Fin du flash-Back**

L'orage grondait. De fines gouttes de pluie perlaient sur ma chemise toute rougie par la terre. Je levais la tête pour voir le ciel se voiler. Les nuages sombres remplacèrent le Soleil et ses rayons qui me réchauffaient. Mon corps commença alors à trembler. Mon dos s'arqua, envoyant une vive douleur dans tout mon corps. Un faible cri sortit de ma bouche. J'hoquetais sous la douleur. Je brûlais sous la douleur, comme étant sur un bucher. Pourtant tout autour, il faisait gris, noir, froid. Ma respiration se bloqua. Un rayon lumineux m'aveugla. Je levais la tête pour le capter et profiter de sa chaleur afin de me ressourcer. Mon besoin d'oxygène se fit plus présent. A mesure que les minutes s'égrainaient, mon corps convulsait de plus en plus, mais mon esprit était ailleurs. J'avais quitté mon enveloppe corporelle. Je me sentais partir ... là-haut. Je ne ressentais plus rien, à part la chaleur qui se renforçait de plus en plus lors de mon ascension. Soudain une voix me fit tressaillir :

« Je ne t'es pas crée pour que tu t'amouraches de l'Ennemi ! Et encore moins pour que toi et ta sale espèce pille, vole et viole mon Amour. Je ne vous ai laissé survivre que parce que c'était le choix de la Terre, mais comprends bien petit être stupide et insignifiant. Tu n'es rien, je peux détruire tout ce que vous avez crée en un claquement de doigts… Mais je respecte son choix. Et son choix est de vous laisser survivre. De vous laisser copuler, et faire ainsi grandir la maladie qui s'étend. Vous la tuez, vous tuez la Terre ! Vous tuez tout ce que j'aime, tout ce qui compte réellement pour moi ! A petit feu. Vous la torturez, vous lui enlevez toute sa force, son caractère et sa beauté. Vous coupez des arbres, pour faire du papier, des maisons vous épuisez son pétrole pour faire marcher vos sales machines vous gaspillez son eau vous utilisez son oxygène. Mais elle m'a demandé, de grâce, un dernier souhait. Celui d'appeler une dernière fois, un couple de Représentants. Et lui donner une mission spéciale. C'est votre dernière chance. Rassemblez les 13 crânes, au centre de Tenochtitlan le 21 Décembre 2012, à l'heure où je me couche et où Uj se lève. A cet instant, nous saurons si vous êtes dignes de pouvoir continuer à vivre. **(LadyL : Oh ! Mais c'est 2012 mdr, non on ne rigole pas ! en plus, j'y crois moi à ces conneries, oui je sais assez contraire cette fille mais bon ^^)(c0rnii : Je suis dans le même cas :/ Mon Dieu ! J'aurais pas du m'échapper des Pergolines ! Regarde où ça me mène 'S )**

Pour l'ultime mission, nous vous confions des caractéristiques spéciales que vous découvrirez en temps voulu. Sachez aussi que Uj et moi y mettrons la moitié de notre force vitale. Si vous échouez, il n'y aura pas que vous qui mourrez.

Uj a eu pitié de votre relation et nous nous sommes longtemps disputés sur quel sort nous vous réserverions. Cependant, il trouve plus favorable de lever la loi de l'Interdit pour que vous puissiez pleinement être en accord lors des décisions cruciales que vous devrez prendre. Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Ceci n'est pas un cadeau. Car ce que nous offrons, nous le reprenons sous une autre forme, plus tard. Maintenant va, cours et accomplis »

Le vent fouettait mon visage comme tuméfié. Je passais ma main sur ma joue. Elle réapparut ensanglantée. J'avais l'impression que mes larmes avaient tracé des sillons sanglants tout le long de mes joues. Ma chemise, brûlée, jonchait sur le sol. Un magnifique tatouage recouvrait mon torse. Un tribal. Des branches, menant chacune vers un Destin Possible. Cela commençait sur mon bas-ventre, un soleil y était.

**(LadyL: miam ouais c'est mon soleil ^^)(c0rnii : Peut-être que bientôt il va réchauffer Bella P si je ne m'abuse elle va avoir chaud, très chaud ^^)**.

Puis des dessins caractérisant des choix possibles. En haut de mon torse, seulement deux branches avec pour symboles, une graine naissante ou un crâne. La vie, ou la mort. **(LadyL: Ouh attend, je crois ma souris marche pu, y a rien en dessous, elle veut pas descendre … Tu peux pas nous laissé là dessus ! pff)**

* * *

**Sadique ? non, juste... bon ok... sadique ;)**

**Mais promis ! très bientot vous vous en doutez, il y aura du lemon !**

**Du lemon hot pour la pauvre Bella :') elle va avoir chaud !**

**M'en voulais pas trop ! Promis je me fais pardonner... La semaine prochaine !**

**BISOUS**

**c0rnii ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Désolée, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais le dernier avec quelques améliorations et quelques rajouts sur le lemon ;D**

**So... enjoy ! Et promis, bientôt le nouveau chapitre... il est bientôt en correction **

**Bisous !**

Salut les p'tits choux !

Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour le petit retard mais j'espere me racheter avec ce chapitre décisif pour leur relation ;)

Pour les âmes qui se sont perdues et qui ne savent pas qu'elles sont en rating M, je préviens un petit lemon. âmes pures et sensibles, mettez vous en rating K !

Remerciments à toutes celles qui me lisent et à qui je n'ai pas répondu soit les anonymes !

Donc merci à ma lectrice mystérieuse, ca me fait toujours plaisir, et toutes celles qui me lisent et qui l'imprime pour le faire lire à leur maman (Annabelle tu n'es nullement visée :'B )

On se retrouve en bas ! ;)

* * *

**POV Bella**

Je me redressais lentement avec l'aide de mes coudes. Dieu ! Que j'avais mal à la tête ! Ma bouche était toute pâteuse et mes membres engourdis. Je fis rapidement le point sur la situation. Les souvenirs me revinrent, bien que douloureux, ils n'en restaient pas moins des souvenirs… J'avais du mal à placer ma mère dans la catégorie du « passé ». Mon corps voulut pleurer, encore, et je fus parcourue par un violent tremblement. Mais, je n'avais plus de liquide lacrymal à rejeter pour apaiser ma douleur … Je me résolue donc à fermer les yeux, fiévreux, brulant par les pleurs ... Juste une seconde, le temps d'un battement de cil qui me ferais alors croire que ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, et je sombrerais une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience. **(LadyThinkbell: la pauvre chérie, je la comprend, je serais dans le même état … mais elle va avoir super Eddie pour la consoler voyons ! Tu nous a prévu du L ?^^)**

_(...)_

**POV Esmée**

La voir si déchirée, inanimée, telle une poupée, me faisais horriblement mal. Savoir qu'elle était en ce moment à peine consciente, qu'elle touchait du bout des doigts l'Infra monde ***** me donnais la chair de poule.

Et c'était de ma faute. Entièrement, et totalement.

**_Flash-Back_**

" _tu n'as pas le droit de lui mentir Renée ! Tu dois lui dire ! Ce n'est pas dans ton seul intérêt dont il s'agit ! Mais surtout de son identité. Je ne t'ai pas menti, moi. Je te l'ai dis que tu n'étais pas ma fille. Ma VRAIE fille s'entend, car je t'aime comme telle._

- _Non, Non, NON ! Je ne lui dirais jamais. JAMAIS tu m'entends ? Regarde ! regarde ce que tu as fait ! Comment j'ai réagi par ta faute ? J'ai sombré dans l'alcool, j'ai fais des conneries ! Jamais un soir avec le même mec ! et toi tu n'as JAMAIS, je dis bien jamais maman, jamais rien fait pendant tout ce temps, à croire que tu étais devenu aveugle ! Ou que tu n'as tout bonnement rien voulu voir… Je ne veux pas que Bella subisse cela._

- _Dans ce cas, ce sera moi qui lui dirai._

- _… Alors, ce jour-là, sois en sure, c'est que je ne serai pas là pour voir sa déchéance…"_

**_Fin F-B_**

Et maintenant, c'était à moi d'assumer, à moi de lui dire la vérité. Lui dire que Renée n'était pas sa véritable mère et que rien, aucun lien ne l'entravait à notre famille. Que Renée avait décidé qu'il était temps pour elle de vivre le bonheur, loin d'inconnues qui l'ont aimé comme de leur propre sang.

Mais il fallait absolument que je supprime cette note de rancune dans mon discours. Je voulais que Bella garde le meilleur souvenir possible de sa mère adoptive. Elle avait déjà perdu tant de repères…

Je montai vers sa chambre et toquai deux fois. Aucune réponse…

Un sentiment d'urgence soudain s'empara de moi. Je devais faire vite. Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps. Je regardais ma montre. Dieu que j'aurais voulu le lui dire de vive voix. Mais c'était impossible, mes minutes étaient comptées. Le sablier commençait à s'épuiser. Je descendis l'escalier dans un état second, attrapais une feuille et un stylo dans la même prise de conscience. Je griffonnais la vérité, rien que la vérité, pour une fois, j'avais assez menti toute ma vie. Mais je n'avais plus le temps… le temps, cette chose horrible qui vous pousse à agir à l'inverse de ce que vous auriez voulu faire. Je devais me dépêcher. J'avais promis à Carlisle l'ultime rendez-vous, et je m'y tiendrais. Pour lui, pour moi, mais surtout pour offrir un meilleur destin à Bella…

_(...)_

**POV Edward**

Cela faisait bientôt plus de deux heures que j'attendais devant la maison. Deux longues heures de froid et de pluie sans interruption. Deux heures d'attente parce que… j'avais oublié mes clés **(LadyL (plus simple ^^): Ah c'est balo mon vieux ! Combien de fois ça m'aie aussi arrivée ^^)**.

Il commençait à faire froid. Horriblement froid (LadyL: Tu veux un coup de main pour te réchauffer je veux bien moi ^^).

En même temps torse nu (car ma chemise en ce moment même était hors d'usage à moitié déchirée et brûlée) par un temps d'orage et un vent terrible qui faisait plier les arbres, c'était pas le must. Je me recroquevillais un peu plus sur moi même pour tenter de capter la faible chaleur qui émanait de moi. Mes tremblements ne cessaient pas, je ne pouvais pas rester indéfiniment comme ca… Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était pourquoi mes parents n'étaient toujours pas revenus ?

Je me levai, décidant de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait m'héberger. Ma première pensée fut que malheureusement je ne connaissais personne à Mexico. La seconde fut une baffe mentale.

_Bien sur que tu connais quelqu'un mongol ! y a Bella !_

_Oh… oui. Non mais, je l'ai assez embêté pour toute la vie en une seule journée. Je vais trouver un autre moyen…_

_Ah ouai ? et comme quoi ? dormir sous un pont ? non mais sérieusement mec ! Allez bouge tes petites fesses douillettes et cours chez elle avant de devenir un glaçon._

Je réfléchis encore quelques secondes avant de m'élancer. Courir me fis du bien et en quelques minutes j'étais devant chez elle. Une douce lumière filtrait de ses rideaux. Il y avait donc quelqu'un dans la maison. Je priais intérieurement pour que ce soit Elle. Vu l'état dans lequel j'étais, j'avais peur de provoquer un arrêt cardiaque à sa grand-mère **(LadyL: Ici git Esmée décedée d'un arrêt cardiaque à la vue du magnifique-sexy-à-souhait torse de Cullen !)**.

Je sonnai.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et le visage de mon ange apparut. Elle avait mauvaise mine. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes qui avaient dû couler abondamment sur son joli visage en forme de cœur. Une envie soudaine de l'enlacer m'envahis et je ne pus y résister plus longtemps. Mes bras se retrouvèrent enrouler autour de sa taille et ses mains autour de ma nuque. Une douce chaleur émanait d'elle et, pour une fois, j'avais envie de me laisser aller. Malheureusement, je la sentis frissonner contre moi et nous séparais. Le temps de croiser son regard, je vis qu'elle avait porté sa main à sa bouche et je pus entendre un hoquet de stupeur sortir de sa bouche. Je vrillai mon regard dans le sien. Je vis ses yeux s'embuer et ses mains tremblantes se levèrent jusqu'à mon visage. Ses pouces suivirent les tracés des mes larmes maintenant sèchées et je pus sentir qu'une fine croute s'était formée. Elle se recula de deux pas.

" Edward, tu devrais aller prendre une douche pour te réchauffer un peu. Je vais te faire une tisane.

Sa voix me parut légèrement rauque et rien que ce fait m'excita au plus haut point. Je lui fis mon éternel sourire en coin.

- Tu… Tu as surement raison,… Bella."

Elle parut ne pas réagir tout de suite puis rougit furieusement. J'aurais tellement voulu savoir à quoi elle pensait. Peut-être à la même chose que moi qui sait…

_Non mais mec tu débloques ou quoi ? _

_Alors quoi ! J'ai même plus le droit de rêver de Bella et moi dans sa petite baignoire ? _

_NON ! Elle est belle, intelligente… parfaite ! J'ai pas envie que Sexy Edward fasse des siennes et la prenne comme un sauvage ! Tu vas lui faire peur et si ça se trouve elle est encore vierge ! _

_C'est même sur Mec ! _

_Raison de plus ! alors maintenant tu te C.A.S.S.E.S !_

_J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot Ed' ! Je serais bientôt de retour pour te jouer un mauvais tour ! _**(N c0rni : La team Rockett :DDD )(LadyL: POCKEMON! Yeahhh avec PiKaaaChuuuuuuuuuuuuu ^^)**

J'étais maintenant dans la salle de bain. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que pendant que je me « parlais » j'avais fais tout ce bout de chemin… Dingue !

Il y avait tout ce qu'il faut, ainsi pour la deuxième fois en deux jours je retrouvais l'odeur si spéciale de ma Bella. Oui, ma Bella. J'avais le droit de penser à elle comme ça maintenant. Je me sentais libre, léger et je savais que ce soir serait décisif dans bien des domaines entre nous.

Sur cette pensée, mon bas-ventre s'enflamma (**N/morganeblb: Ok, combustion spontanée…plus de Bêta… fini) (c0rnii: Maïdé maïdé, on a perdu morgane ^^**), des images peu chastes vinrent envahir mon esprit, elle et moi, dans le salon, dans la douche, dans la chambre, dans son lit, elle et moi, moi sur elle, elle sur moi, moi en elle, elle gémissante, elle frémissante, elle serrée, elle humide, elle à son paroxysme, je grimpais prestement dans la baignoire, manquant par la même occasion de m'affaler contre le pommeau de douche. Je me rattrapais in extremis à une barre de soutien pour personnes handicapés. … Une barre de soutien ? Lorsque je compris, j'éclatais de rire. Mon dieu, faites que Bella n'ait pas mis cette barre rien que pour elle…

Je voulais bien admettre qu'elle était maladroite mais de là à mettre une barre de soutien. J'actionnais l'eau chaude pour me réchauffer, la matière coulant sur moi telle une lave chaude fit l'effet contraire de mes attentes, mes pensées pourtant écartées revinrent en masse, m'exposant certains épisodes très détaillés à moi, mon bas ventre réagit instinctivement à cette appel à la luxure. Réglant sur température froide, je réprimais un hurlement au contact de l'eau glacée, je fis vite, très vite, voulant retrouver Bella le plus vite possible. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire que la Loi de l'Interdiction était levée… mais après tout, pourquoi parler ? Moi je voulais le lui montrer **(N/morganeblb: Mais je suis on ne peut plus d'accord, MONTRE NOUS !)(LadyL: Rhaaa le petit malin !)(N/c0rnii: Youhou ! vivà la revolucion :D )**.

Je me séchais rapidement, lorsqu'on frappa deux fois… Je mis ma serviette autour de ma taille jurant contre l'érection préominante, je lui dis d'entrer. Elle parla tout en actionnant la poignée :

- Hey, ça va ? je t'ai entendu rigoler en bas comme si j'étais à côté de t…

Elle bloqua délibérément à la vue de mon torse nu, mes abdominaux bien sculptés à force de pratiquer du sport étaient mis en valeur par la serviette noué à la taille. J'avais mal essoré mes cheveux et quelques gouttes continuaient leur course folle sur mon corps, ,avant de se faire absorber par ma serviette. Je la vis suivre du regard une de ces gouttes, tombant dans le creux de mon cou, puis glisser sur la clavicule, avant de couler entre mes pectoraux, de s'aventurer dans les monts et merveilles de ma ceinture abdominales, et le meilleur pour la fin, le v si bien dessiné et visible, qui déviai vers mon … eummm, qui laissai à l'imagination son travail quand au reste cacher par la serviette **(LadyL: Mdr excuser moi me suis laisser emporter ^^)** qui n'attendait qu'avec impatience un peu d'attention.

Elle déglutit (**N/morganeblb: OMG, rien que de l'imaginer… vision orgasmique !)**.

Le silence était oppressant et la tension, tout comme mon rythme cardiaque augmentaient. Il fallait que je bouge, que je fasse quelque chose, que je m'occupe l'esprit, sinon j'allais lui sauter dessus. Déjà que lutter contre toutes les pensées salasses que m'envoyait Mauvais Edy, n'était pas simple, tout cela pour essayer de sauvegarder la vertu de mon amour. Mais contre toute attente, ce fut elle qui réduisit la distance entre nous. Je la vis se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, une étincelle dans les yeux, faisant frétiller mon entre jambe, elle s'avança doucement, mais surement, telle un félin s'avançant vers sa proie, la comparaison pouvait effrayer selon certaines circonstances, mais là elle m'excitait plus encore. Ce simple geste me rendit fou, et avant que de remarquer ce que je faisais, mes lèvres valsaient avec les siennes dans une danse terriblement érotique.

Elle passa sa langue sur mes lèvres pour me quémander l'accès à la mienne. Ne voulant pas céder, je lui mordillais gentiment le bout de celle-ci entre mes dents. Elle gémit doucement contre moi. Diable ! Que cela me donnais chaud. Elle fut contrainte de rompre le baiser en première n'ayant plus de souffle. Je descendis lentement vers son cou, le mordillant et le suçant alternativement pour la marquer comme mienne. Je ne savais pas trop comment elle allait réagir mais j'avais terriblement envie de le faire depuis qu'elle m'était tombé dessus (littéralement) ce matin. Elle gémît de nouveau et ce son me rendit encore plus dur.

_Comme si c'était possbile pff !_

_Ta gueule là, je suis O.C.C.U.P.É !_

_Alors bonne éclate mec ! la prochaine fois, c'est mon tour !_

_Crêve !_

_Tu verras ! bientôt très bientôt même, tu ferras appel à mes talents ! après tout, ça plaisait aux petites françaises !_

Les mains de Bella fourrageant dans ma crinière me firent sortir de mes pensées. Elle frottait éperdument son bassin contre le mien et je sentais ma serviette glisser doucement. Je la portais jusqu'au lit. Tout en la jetant « délicatement » sur le lit, j'entrepris de m'attaquer à son sweet. Et ce que je vis me choqua. Elle ne portait qu'un soutif, minuscule, noir en dentelles. Un grognement sortit de ma bouche. Elle arqua sa poitrine vers moi tout en gémissant. L'ambiance était électrique. Cela faisait quelques minutes maintenant qu'elle chuchotait quelque chose dont je ne comprenais pas le sens… Je stoppai tout mouvement

- Qu'y a t-il Bella ? Tu… Tu ne… veux pas ?

J'étais tout d'un coup beaucoup moins sur de moi…

-Non, NON c'est… c'est pas ça mais.. Edward, nous n'avons pas le droit. Vois ce qu'Ils t'ont fais alors que ce n'était qu'un baiser ! Je.. je me sens coupable !

- Oh ! Mon ange, quand je suis arrivé, je venais de Tenochtitlan. Les… Les Astres m'ont parlé.. Ils.. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils levaient la loi de l'Interdit pour que nous puissions mener notre mission à bien. Mais..

- mais il y a un mais…

- non, pas vraiment. K'iin a simplement dit ''ce que nous vous offrons, nous vous le reprendrons.''

Ma Bella frissonna entre mes bras. Je la maintins plus fortement , de peur qu'elle ne m'échappe. Elle souffla alors et murmura timidement:

- Plus rien ne nous interdit de nous aimer alors mon Ange."

J'hoquetais sous la suprise. Mon Ange… c'était moi ?

_OK ! Ed, tu sors ! Dégages, tu vas tout foirer ! laisse faire le maitre !_

_NON ! dis moi juste ce qu'il faut faire !_

_Fais lui plaisir. Que ce soit doux et agréable pour elle. Là mec, après ce sera du tout cuit !_

_Ok merci_

_Héhé ! tu me réserves le second round ? __(_**Morganeblb: Oui ! un second round un second round !)**

Je vrillais mon regard à Bella. Elle se mordillait la lèvre depuis tout à l'heure, la flamme de désir scintillait dans son regard, évoquant ainsi la mienne, mon désir pour elle, devint alors presque douloureux. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et posais celles-ci autour de son visage pour un chaste baiser.

- tu te sens prête là, maintenant ? **(morganeblb: Perso, je suis plus que prête XD)(c0rnii: la question qui tue tout ! *musique de Rocky munimum ;'B)**

_(...)_

**POV Bella**

Il m'avait embrassé ! Il m'avait embrassé encore et encore et je pouvais encore sentir le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes, son odeur décuplée suite à sa douche, la douce fraicheur de son corps encore humide. Dieu que c'était bon ! Je ne pensais pas qu'embrasser celui que l'on désirait puisse vous faire planer comme cela. Il descendit lentement vers ma poitrine qu'il effleurait depuis un moment du bout des doigts. J'arquai la poitrine pour lui intimer l'ordre de me dégrafer le soutien gorge, ce qu'il fit sans se dépêcher. Il me rendait fou. Fou de désir pour lui. Étrangement et bien que ce soit ma première fois, je n'avais pas peur. J'avais une confiance entière en lui.

_Bella, pauvre fille ! Arrête de penser et ressens !_

_Oui, chef !_

J'écoutais donc ma conscience..

Il déposait plusieurs baisers sur mon épaule droite avant de lécher et d'aspirer entre ses lèvres la peau de mon cou. Il prit mes seins en coupe et je laissais tomber ma tête contre mon épaule en gémissant, crochetant ma main gauche sur sa nuque. Il cajolait ma poitrine, titillant ses mamelons de mon pouce, les pinçant délicatement alors qu'ils durcissaient sous ses doigts. J'haletais de désir et lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur celle-ci, ma respiration se fit sifflante. Ses lèvres emprisonnèrent mon téton douloureux, traçant des cercles autour de lui, evitant le contact avec mon monts rougeâtre de désir, n'attendant que cette attention particulière qui m'étais inconnu, puis enfin le moment tant attendu arriva, sa langue lécha, roula, ses dents mordillèrent, tirèrent, alors que mes gémissement se faisaient plus aigus et plus fort. Son autre main commençait déjà à enlever les boutons de mon jean. Je stoppais sa main d'un geste et il me lança un regard noir de désir rempli d'incompréhension. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui lancer un regard coquin en disant

« Tu es bien trop habillé à mon gout, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais la seule à avoir toutes les attentions. Je déteste être le centre du monde ! » mais je ne fus capable que de:

- Ed… Je.. Tu.. trop habillé. Veux… te faire.. plaisir moi aussi.

Sur ce, je fis rouler sa serviette et son sexe me coupa le souffle.

_Putain mais Bella tu sais à quoi ça ressemble merde ! fais pas la nonne !_

_Non mais c'est pas ça mais ça fait un choc de se dire que ça, ça va rentrer là…_

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais parlé à voix haute, avec les gestes et tout et tout…

Edward me regardait avec les des yeux ronds remplis de rire. Soudain il éclata. Je me renfrognais, les mains croisées sur la poitrine, boudeuse. Il essuya ses pleurs de la main.

Mmais Bella mon amour, c'était trop drôle !

- ouai c'est ça ! Ben en attendant t'es pas prêt d'avoir ce que j'allais te faire…

- Mais… bella ! Mon ange…. Mon… Amour !

- Même pas en rêve Edward ! Dégage !"

Je le repoussais gentiment de la main. C'était marrant de le voir me supplier. Il essaya pendant quelques minutes de me faire changer d'avis, mais étant trop têtue et vexée je restai sur mes positions, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe à une séance de chatouilles qui termina, lui sur moi. A la prise de conscience de nos positions, son visage changea d'expression. Non là, vraiment, il ne me suppliait plus du tout. Il avait une expression, sur de lui. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent alors de ma bouche, il s'arreta à quelques centimètres souffla sur mes lèvres gonflées, les faisant frissonner, puis dériva vers mon oreille. Il plaqua sa bouche dessous, suçant ma peau, et la léchant, tirant mon lobe, puis me murmura:

" Tu es sûre mon amour ? tu ne veux pas de moi ? … (ses mains commençait alors à descendre à la découverte de mon corps) … tu ne veux pas de moi … là ?

Tout en joignant le geste à la parole, il descendit l'une de ses mains à vitesse éclair à la hauteur de mon nombril. Jouant ainsi, en faisant des allées venues entre mon nombril et mon bas ventre, m'arrachant des gémissements de frustrations. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit il descendit paresseusement sur mon corps, me retenant de respirer alors que l'image que je me faisais en tête se mettait en place. Déposant un baiser, puis sa langue joua dangereusement sur le fin duvet qui accompagnait la longueur entre mon nombril et mon string.

- tu sais ce que l'on dit des filles qui ont ces poils Bella ?

- N…non qu..oi ?

- Que ce sont des déesses au lit."

Un gémissement m'échappa et je rejetais la tête en arrière lorsqu'il reprit la découverte de mon corps.

Il arrivait au clitoris, il le savait et son souffle chaud me donna les frissons à travers mon dessous. Il décala mon string sur le côté et déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres mouillées de plaisir pour lui. Je tremblais de bonheur.

Me prenant par surprise, il attaqua ma chair sensible d'un coup de langue experte me faisant pousser un cri, mes mains atterrirent de suite dans ses cheveux, le plaquant encore plus vers moi. Je signai mon arrêt de mort, il allai me tuer par combustion, ses coups de langue se faisait précis, souvent lourds, puis léger comme une plume, me rapprochant à chaque fois du paradis. N'en pouvant plus, je l'intimais à souder sa bouche à la mienne.

- Ed… Edward… viens.

- Non Bella, pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas promis de revisiter ta promesse concernant l'abstinence à me donner du plaisir !

- C'est… c'est promis mais par pitié, je te veux maintenant.

- Tu es sure Princesse ? J'aimais bien cette place (et il me le prouva d'u coup de langue rageur, son long doigt longeant mon entrée)

- Ed stp stp stp, j'en peux plus ...

- A vos ordres Princesse.

- Oh Edward… c'est, c'est la première fois.

- Alors tu auras un peu mal mon ange, mais je serais doux. Tu n'auras qu'à m'arrêter si jamais je vais trop loin.

- D'acc… d'accord."

Il retira entièrement mon string, me déposant ici et là des baisers, vénérant mon corps, et se plaça entre mes jambes. Il me regarda alors tendrement, me caressa les cheveux, m'embrassa d'un baiser profond, voluptueux et sensuel, tout en poussa légèrement en moi par de petites poussées. La douleur était là bien sur, mais Ed me faisait sentir toute chose.

Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en moi, il s'arreta, ne bougeant plus, me laissant m'adapter à sa présence, puis après un instant mes hanches se levèrent, allant à la rencontre des siennes, et de par ce geste l'enfouissant plus profondément en moi, il grogna, me troublant encore plus par ce son excitant, il commença de petits va et vient timides, et doux. Frustrée de ne rien sentir je gémis :

" Plus fort !

- Mais Bella mon amour, on avait dit doucement !

- m'en fou ! Plus fort ET plus vite

- A vos ordres Chef !"

Ses mouvements augmentèrent, me plaquant contre lui, mes hanches allant à sa rencontre, nos gémissements et soupirs émient en concert, nous faisant rapprocher de notre libération. Tout d'un coup, il stoppa, m'arrachant un soupir agacée, me releva et me positionna au dessus de lui, sur ses cuisses, changeant d'angle d'attaque ses coups de rein étaient plus profond, touchant un point extrêmement sensible au fin fond de mon ventre.

" Oh mon Dieu ! "

Il grognait, j'allais atteindre la paradis en deux temps trois mouvements s'il continuait comme ça. Nos peaux se recouvraient d'une petite pellicule de sueur, claquant l'une contre l'autre, un sous mes fesses, et l'autre sur ma hanche, il nous donnai un rythme soutenu.

Ses coups de butoirs redoublèrent et mon orgasme m'envahit. Je criais son prénom et il me rejoignit quelques mouvements plus tard.

Il roula sur le coté tout en m'enlaçant. Soudain, il se redressa et cria :

" OH NON ! BELLA PUTAIN LE PRESERVATIF MERDE !

- Hé hé hé ! calmos Edward ! Je prends la pilule ok ? Depuis un an. Alors déstresse !

Il se recoucha non sans avoir eu un soupir de soulagement. Je gloussai tandis qu'il me prenait dans ses bras. Il embrassa ma tempe et captura mon lobe d'oreille ente ses dents

-Maintenant que j'ai le droit de le dire, je t'aime Bella.

- Moi aussi Edward ! Bonne nuit mon amour.

- Bonne nuit ma déesse. "

**(morganeblb: ENCORE ENCORE ENCORE ENCORE !) (c0rnii: qu'ils sont chou ceux là alors... :) moi aussi veut la même chose *soupir de frustration*)**

Je fermais doucement les paupières.

_Les cailloux crissaient sous mes pieds. Le temps était maussade. Surement une prochaine tempête. Le vent fouetta mon visage. Il avait une terrible odeur de sang et de mort. Je ne me sentais pas en sécurité. Je resserrais mes bras autour de mon manteau. Il faisait froid. Je marchais tout droit. Lorsqu'un édifice sur ma gauche attira mon attention. Une tombe plus précisément, un caveau. Mon esprit vagabondait mais mon corps ne m'obéissait pas. Je ne voulais pas rentrer dans le caveau. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Mes yeux mirent du temps à s'habituer à la semi obscurité. Et ce que je vis me glaça le sang._

_Une immense flaque rouge vive dans laquelle baignait Grand-mère. Elle était belle, et fragile. Mes yeux ne pouvaient pas échapper à ce spectacle funeste. Mais sur le côté, une énorme croix faisait tache. Je lu l'inscription « Carlisle Cullen, aimé et chéri. » Et sur sa tombe, un cœur encore chaud et sanglant. _

_La voix de Grand-mère s'éleva :_

- _Ne sois pas triste chérie. Ce sacrifice était légitime. Je me devais de disparaître. Et n'oublie jamais '' ce que les Astres donnent, ils le reprennent tôt ou tard''_

_Sa main se tendit en un dernier effort et je pris l'objet de sa volonté.  
un lettre à demie ensanglantée avec mon prénom dessus._

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Les larmes inondaient ma vue. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar un horrible cauchemar. Je me levai précipitamment et me rendit dans le salon. Ce qui me frappa fut la blancheur de l'enveloppe, et l'écriture rouge vif de mon prénom dessus. Après, ce fut le noir.

**(Morganeblb: Wouh ! Tu m'as fait kiffer, là ! J'adooore ! II me faut la suite ! Franchement… pffff les mots me manquent ! Le lemon, parfaitement citronné (même s'il était trop court) l'histoire, super ! Et un peu triste aussi ! Et j'ai adoré le passage avec la goutte d'eau ! Je m'imaginais trooooop la scène ! Bref, poste vite ça pour tous ces pauvres gens qui sont dans l'attente !)**

* * *

Pitié, ne me tuez pas !

Promis je publie encore plus vite que cette fois ;)

et je promet rebondissement et enfin quand même pour nos pauvres héros quelques moments de bonheur et de répit avant la Grande Aventure !

IIIIIIHHAAAA !

-' Veuillez pardonner mon débordement !

Merci encore à Morgane pour m'avoir corrigé ULTRA méga rapidement ^^c'etait casi la vitesse de l'éclair ;')

merci aussi à Phika17 pour son essai de correction infructueux ! Mais je t'aime quand même ! et j'essayerai de l'écrire sous un autre format promis ! ;)

merci aussi pour tous les petits rajouts de Flo ça m'a fait ultra plaisir, en parlant de ça d'ailleurs, j'arrive pas à lire ton document je suis ultra frustrée ;XX

Et pour toutes celles qui s'ennuient en ce moment, il y a toujours la petite bulle "Review" pour me laisser un petit mot ou une critique sur mon chapitre ! (et presque une rime !)

Sur ce, bon week end, et merci de la lecture ! :B See you soon !

Mille milliards de mille bisous !

c0rnii :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsooooir :D**

**Bienvenu au c0rnii Shooow...**

**Hum... rapide présentation je m'attarde pas, **

**assez long chapitre qui (je l'espere) vous apportera de plus amples précisions sur des choses incomprises...**

**Je précise que c'est un chapitre de transition et que l'aventure, les rebondissements, etc... se sera pour le chapitre suivant.**

**En même temps, il faut bien que nos Heros fassent une pause après ce qu'ils viennent juste de vivre ^^**

**Ce chap' est rédigé sous un mot : tendresse.**

**Mais pas entre ceux que vous croyez ;)**

**Qui est-ce tamtamtam SUPSENS'**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**PS: un énorme merci à tous les anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre par MP ! **

(Chap unique PV BELLA)

* * *

**7- Et le bonheur triomphera….**

**Résumé dernier chapitre :**

_[Les cailloux crissaient sous mes pieds. Le temps était maussade. Il allait surement y avoir une nouvelle tempête. Le vent fouetta mon visage, il avait une terrible odeur de sang et de mort. Je ne me sentais pas en sécurité. Je resserrais mes bras autour de mon manteau. Il faisait froid. Je marchais tout droit. Lorsqu'un édifice sur ma gauche attira mon attention. Une tombe plus précisément, un caveau. Mon esprit vagabondait mais mon corps ne m'obéissait pas. Je ne voulais pas rentrer dans le caveau. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Mes yeux mirent du temps à s'habituer à la semi obscurité. Et ce que je vis me glaça le sang._

_Une immense flaque rouge vive dans laquelle baignait Grand-mère. Elle était belle, et fragile. Mes yeux ne pouvaient pas échapper à ce spectacle funeste. Mais sur le côté, une énorme croix faisait tache. Je lu l'inscription « Carlisle Cullen, aimé et chéri. » Et sur sa tombe, un cœur encore chaud et sanglant. _

_La voix de Grand-mère s'éleva :_

_Ne sois pas triste chérie. Ce sacrifice était légitime. Je me devais de disparaître. Et n'oublie jamais '' ce que les Astres donnent, ils le reprennent tôt ou tard''_

_Sa main se tendit en un dernier effort et je pris l'objet de sa volonté.  
Une lettre à demie ensanglantée avec mon prénom dessus. (LadyL : comment elle fait si elle s'est enlevée le coeur, hughhh envie de gerber ^^)_

_(c0rnii : Rooh tu casses tout ! P elle le fait c'est tout ! De toute façon, on sait tous qu'Esmée c'est Wonder Women :D )_

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Les larmes inondaient mes yeux. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar. Je me levai précipitamment et me rendis dans le salon. Ce qui me frappa fut la blancheur de l'enveloppe, et l'écriture rouge vive de mon prénom dessus. Après, ce fut le noir.]

**Bella :**

C'était étrange. Comme si vous n'étiez raccordé à la réalité que par un fil. Ou plutôt un geste. Le même. Celui de chercher désespérément à respirer.

Ce qui, je pense, était mon corps, se trouvait à terre, secoué de spasmes incontrôlés.

Moi, je regardais l'action se passer, comme si tout cela, ne me concernais pas. Comme si, ce n'était pas mon corps en train de suffoquer là, en bas.**(LadyL : vu que toi, ta conscience est je ne sais où, o grand maitre philosophique je vous remercie de vos cours magistraux, où les seuls mots que j'ai compris sont sadique-anal, chattré, et phallique, va chercher bonhe... pourquoi ^^)(c0rnii : Euuh… faut pas lui en vouloir a Ladyl hein ^^ après tout, t'es pas voisine de chambre des Pergolines pour rien :P)**

J'étais étrangement sereine, calme. J'aurais dû paniquer, reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, crier, me déchirer les cordes vocales, hurler, mais je n'en fis rien. A la place, je fermais les yeux, pris une profonde inspiration et commençais à chanter.

_**The fray, **__**you found me.**_

Lost and insecure,

_(Perdu et sans défense,)_

You Found Me, You Found Me

_(Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé)_

Lying on the floor,

_(Etendu sur le sol,)_

Surrounded, Surrounded

_(Entouré, entouré)_

Why'd you have to wait?

_(Pourquoi as-tu attendu ?)_

Where were you? Where were you?

_(Où étais tu ? Où étais tu ?)_

Just a little late.

_(Juste un peu trop tard)_

You Found Me, You Found Me.

_(Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as trouvé)_

Ma voix s'éteignit dans un sanglot. C'était tellement injuste. Il allait tellement souffrir. Il allait devoir affronter la Mission seul. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire cela. Je pris fébrilement la lettre en main. Elle était blanche. Il n'y avait que trois mots écrits à la main.

_« Bientôt, toi, moi. »_

J'avais compris le message. On se reverrait, mais je ne pensais pas aussi tôt. J'avais pris ma résolution :

Je parlerais une dernière fois à Grand-mère, et puis je me battrais bec et ongle pour ses dernières volontés : achever mon Destin tout en étant épanouie et heureuse. Plus de larmes ni de douleurs. Juste du bonheur. Et de l'amour.

Je n'avais pas choisi ma vie, mais je choisirais comment je la vivrais. Et peu importe que je sois la dernière Représentante ou même Bouddha réincarné. Mon choix était fait, personne ne me ferait revenir dessus.

J'inspirai fortement par la bouche, pris un couteau en main, et d'un coup minutieux, me fit une petite entaille au niveau du poignet droit.

Une goutte vermeille perla. Je luttais pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes à la vue de mon propre sang. Il le fallait. Il fallait que je sois forte pour moi. Et pour Grand-mère.

Comme une petite fille récitant sa leçon, je me remémorais les rites Incas qu'Esmée m'avait inculqué.

« - Depuis la nuit des temps, nos maîtres sont justes. Ils sont complémentaires et ne forment qu'un.

Ils sont le Jour et la Nuit, l'Eclat et l'Ombre, la Pureté et la Noirceur. Ils nous ont crée pour agir et exister. Ils sont bons et généreux. Ils sont le Soleil et la Lune, ainsi, je vous dois la vie. Ainsi, je ne suis pas en position de demander une quelconque faveur, mais pour que le Bien demeure, laissez moi parler à ma Grand-mère qui se meurt. J'ai besoin de la revoir une dernière fois, avant qu'elle ne s'en aille vers le lointain. »

Je me mis à genoux, et tendit mon sang dans une coupelle, comme une offrande. Puis je perçus un halo de lumière, et je su que j'avais réussi. J'avais réussi à LES persuader de parler à Grand-mère.

Elle s'avança vers moi. Sa voix résonna à mes oreilles comme un doux carillon :

« Bella, Petit Oiseau, je t'avais dis qu'on se reverrait ! Je suis fière que tu ais su comment t'y prendre ! Au moins mes cours ont servi à quelque chose ! »

Son rire empli mon cœur de bonheur je tentai de le retenir dans mes oreilles encore et encore…

« Enfin ! Tu ne me croiras jamais Bella ! J'ai retrouvé Carlisle, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'est plus du tout en froid avec moi !

- Grand-mère ! Je veux rien savoir c'est répugnant. Ris-je

- Hum… tu peux parler Bella ! Tu n'es pas mieux ! Tu connais Edward depuis 2jours et voilà que déjà vous passez à l'acte. Sans préservatif cela va de soi. Ah la jeunesse de nos jours !

- Att.. Attends, comment tu sais qu'on a pas utiliser de.. préservatif ? »

Je piquai un fard. Mon dieu, j'étais en train de m'envoyer en l'air pendant que ma Grand-mère se sacrifiait ! Je me sentis rudement coupable. Pire, j'avais l'impression de me consumer de culpabilité.

« Je n'aime pas ce regard, Bella ! Ce n'est quand même pas ta faute si ta stupide Grand-mère a décidé de faire un acte stupide pour aller retrouver sa stupide âme sœur ! Et pour ce qui est de l'affaire du préservatif, Edward a crié tellement fort que vous n'en aviez pas utilisé, que ça aurait pu réveiller un mort… et, je suis morte.

- Très drôle Grand-mère ! Mais ne le nie pas, tu t'es sacrifiée pour nous en partie. Pour qu'on ait un avenir meilleur…

- Tout juste ma Belle, et je suis même allée plus loin !"

Elle tapa dans ses mains. A ce moment précis, elle ressemblait terriblement à Alice. Alice… Mon dieu elle allait me tuer de ne pas l'avoir appelé hier !

- Pour ce que est de mon aide durant votre Mission, j'ai demandé une immense faveur aux Dieux. Tu le sais bien, tant que je peux faire quelque chose, je le fais ! Enfin, je les ai donc supplié de me laisser te donner des conseils lors de décisions importantes. Ainsi, va dans ta chambre, tire le tiroir de tes chaussettes. Une fois que ce sera ait, tu remarqueras un faux fond. Là dedans se trouve un collier fait tout en argent avec une seule pierre en forme de croissant de Lune. Sache que ce croissant est un fragment de larme d'Uj, notre Créateur Lunaire. Il vaut plus cher que tous les trésors du monde, puisque tu y accordes une fonction religieuse. Ce sera le récipient de mon âme. Prend en grand soin. »

Je montais les marches quatre à quatre, ouvris la porte à la volée (oubliant complètement qu'Edward était en train de roupiller) et me dirigeais vers mon tiroir à chaussettes. J'entendis un léger gémissement puis :

« Putain Bella mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

La voix de ma Grand-mère résonna :

« Ah ba sympa l'ours au réveil ! On dirait le mien ! Les hommes Cullen sont tous les même ! Je te jure non mais le mien à peine j'allumais la lumière que ca y est il comm…

- Grand-mère ! Je l'ai trouvé ! Il est… il est sublime ! »

Et en effet, il l'était ! Un superbe ras de coup, très fin qui avait pour seul pendant (et pas des moindres) un long fil argenté avec au bout une perle nacré en forme de croissant.

Edward se leva en geignant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il se frotta les yeux, et ça le rendait gamin. J'adorai ça !

« J'ai entendu la voix de ta Grand-mère mais je la vois nulle part… j'ai halluciné ou quoi ?

- Hum.. Non, en fait elle est morte. Chuchotais-je

- QUOI ?

- Euh… oui… mais elle est là. Pour faire bref, elle s'est sacrifiée pour le bien de la mission et pour retrouver Carlisle tout en nous aidant. Donc je vais enfermer son âme dans ce collier et elle m'aidera dans les grandes décisions que nous aurons à prendre au cours de notre Périple. »

Edward me regarda choqué puis posa ses fesses sur le matelas.

« - Whoua. Je savais que t'étais timbrée mais à ce point là… »

Le seul objet qui me vint à la main fut un coussin. Il fusa. Arrivant en plein dans le mile : la tête de mon arrogant compagnon.

_Compagnon ?_

_Ah, ça y est, tu es de retour la Miss ? Je me demandais si t'étais pas partie en même temps que mon corps convulsait dans la Cuisine dommage !_

_Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait ! Primo, je ne suis jamais partie, je faisais un petit somme histoire de rater l'épisode classé moins de 18ans que vous nous avez joué. Et Deusio, je suis, comme je l'avais promis, de retour pour te jouer un mauvais tour… La team rocket ça te revient ? _

_Manquerais plus que j'ai peur de mon Subconscient maintenant ! Elle est bonne celle-là !_

Je m'esclaffais, rejetant la tête en arrière.

Ma Grand-mère et Edward me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme si j'étais vraiment tarrée. **(LadyL: Pas tarrée juste evadée des pergolines ^^ n'est ce pas C0rnii ? ^^)(c0rnii : * opine de la tête* voui voui voui :D)**

- C'est bien ce que je dis… complètement barge, folle à lier… Mon Dieu que vais-je faire de toi ?  
Il se couvrit les yeux de façon théâtrale en poussant un soupir de consternation. Je tentais de me remettre les pendules à l'heure.

- Bon… Résumons, Grand-mère est là. Tu ne peux pas la voir mais tu peux l'entendre alors que moi je peux faire les deux. Donc, Grand-mère, si je t'enferme dans ce collier, tu ne verras plus Carlisle ! Alors que c'est ton vœu le plus cher, passer ta vie à ses côtés ? enfin, quand je dis ta vie…

- J'ai compris Bella ! Mais, Carlisle est avec moi, ce qui veut dire qu'il peut aussi se manifester à sa guise. Seulement, Edward ne sait pas le faire. Tu vois ce qu'il porte au poignet ?

- Son bracelet de force ?

- Oui, c'est l'emblème de sa lignée. Tu lui apprendras le rite pour convoquer son Grand-Père. Tant que vous deux seraient liés par le même sentiment qu'est l'Amour, nous pourrons communiquer à quatre. Oh, autre chose !

- Oui ?

- J'ai obtenu une cargaison de renfort.

- Quoi ?

- Durant votre mission, vous aurez besoin d'aide. Ainsi, j'ai encore demandé aux Astres de vous entourer par des fidèles, qui auront en temps voulu eux aussi voix au chapitre. K'iin a informé Edward que selon l'évolution du temps, vous découvrirez certaines… capacités disons spéciales.

- Des pouvoirs ?

- Je n'appellerais pas ça comme cela. Mais passons, ces aides ne sont autres que Alice, Jasper, Emmett, et Rosalie.

- Alice ? OH MON DIEU ! »

J'applaudis tandis qu'Edward était encore sur le cul. Fallait le comprendre aussi ! Il venait de se réveiller et on l'assommait de toutes ces nouvelles…

Soudain, il prit la parole :

- Euh, Jasper et Emmett comme les deux que j'ai croisé dans les chiottes après m'être mastur..

- Après quoi ? T'as pas fini ta phrase Edward !

- Euh… Je voulais dire, comme Emmett le.. MASTODONTE !"

Il avait crié et sa voix me vrilla les tympans.

" Ola Ed' ! Baisse le volume, je crois que j'ai plus d'oreilles !"

Sur ce, il piqua un fard. NON attends ! Je n'avais jamais vu Edward rougir. C'était tellement chou…

" Bon passons. Oui c'est bien lui. Mais ne lui dis pas en face, tu risquerais gros…

- Comme ?

- Défiguré ça te branche ?

- Euh…

Il fit mine de réfléchir 30secondes.

- Non merci, ça ira. "

Grand-mère rigola. Je me tournai vers elle. J'avais presque oublié sa présence à cause d'Edward. Je m'en voulais un peu. Mais il avait une si grande emprise sur moi. C'en était impressionnant !

" Les jeunes, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas votre compagnie, mais je vais bientôt devoir y aller. Alors Bella s'il te plait, répète le même rituel pour Carlisle.

- Oui Grand-mère. A très bientôt j'espere ! Je t'aime

- Moi aussi Petit Oiseau, moi aussi ! Bien ! Prends ton collier. Edward, mets le lui. "

Mon petit-ami s'exécuta. Non sans m'avoir fait frissonner avec ses doigts dans ma nuque. Il y déposa un rapide baiser et s'éloigna en lâchant un « Voilà »

Grand-mère fit un signe d'approbation avec la tête.

Maintenant, récite après moi :

« Collier de la Nuit des Temps, à mes yeux le plus important, accueille en ton sein une personne du même sang que le mien. Qu'elle m'aide à trouver mon chemin et me soutienne face à mon Destin. »

- « Collier de la Nuit des Temps, à mes yeux le plus important, accueille en ton sein une personne du même sang que le mien. Qu'elle m'aide à trouver mon chemin et me soutienne face à mon Destin. »

A mesure que je parlais, le halo de Grand-mère disparaissait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Edward vint alors m'enserrer la taille de ses bras musclés. J'étais bien là, j'étais chez moi. Je n'avais à me soucier de rien. Pas même de l'Avenir terrifiant et incertain. Et ce destin commencerait demain…

**(LadyL : Euh mmm y a un ptit problème je crois C0rnii ! T'as dù oublié de selectionner la fin du chap, y a plus rien en bas c'est blanc ^^ !)**

* * *

***se fait toute petite***

**Je vous ai pas trop déçu ? :S**

**Je sais qu'il n'y a rien de très exitant dans ce passage mais il est obligatoire. **

**Dans une semaine, c'est l'Aventure ! YOUHOU**

**Alors qques avis sont de mises :**

**1) est ce que je fais vraiment bouffer sa culotte à la Tanya de mes deux ?**

**2) Suis-je assez gentille pour vous faire un (voir plusieurs lemons) ?**

**et surtout, 3) ai-je mérité une petite Review ?**

**Merci de votre passage ! Je remercie ULTRA chaleureusement Ladyl et Phika 17, l'une pour ses superbes commentaires, sa joie de vivre et ses petits suppléments (entre résidente des Pergolines faut bien ^^)**

**L'autre pour sa vivacité, sa rapidité de correction (bien qu'elle soit très prise) et sa super ****méga ultra **gentillesse )

**Si jamais, comme Ladyl une envie furieuse d'écriture vous prend ou qu'un passage de mon histoire ne se serait pas fait comme vous l'aviez imaginé, n'hésitez pas, éclatez vous et envoyez le moi par Mail:**

**[leanou34]****[**msn].**[**com] (enlevez les crochets)

**Ah et au fait, pour le prochain chapitre, prévoyez le lot de culottes Monoprix (pas cher) je crois que vous en aurez besoin ^^**

**enfin, ca dépend si vous serez nombreuses à cliquez sur la fameuse petite bulle juste la**

**v**

**Mille milliards de mille bisous ;) c0rnii...**


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou ! :)

Me revoilà pour un chapitre chaud... bouillant ^^

Remerciments à tous ceux qui me suivent !

Encore pleins de bisous, on se retrouve en bas ;)

c0rnii

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Ta culotte, tu mangeras.

**POV Edward**

« - Mais tu ne comprends pas ? Mais comment il faut que je te le dises ? En chinois ? Tanya, c'est fini, si on suppose que ça a commencé un jour !

- Mais tu peux pas faire ça Eddy chou ! On… On s'aime ! J'avais déjà le prénom de notre fille et le lieu de notre mariage ! » **(LadyL: Mais oui Eddychou faut la comprendre, elle avait déjà tout prévu ! Nan mais l'est folle celle-là pfff pis Eddychou c'est quoi cte nom ?)**

N'y tenant plus, je la laissais en plan là.** (LadyL: Nous sommes avec toi Samouraï ninja !)**

_Ok, elle a pas compris la manière douce, on passe à l'offensive ?_

_Non, on peut pas faire ça Mec ! C'est une gonzesse qu'à rien compris à la vie c'est tout ! **(LadyL: Tout à fait, tu vois lui il a compris !)**_

Comme prévu, Bella m'attendait à la sortie, elle était si irrésistible, que j'en posais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes afin d'avoir un baiser papillon. Elle frissonna entre mes bras. Je ricanais…

« Cullen, si tu te fous encore de moi je te jure que tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! (**LadyL : Votre compagne a reagit ainsi et sa sentence est irrévocable ! Denis Brognart ^^, bahhh j'aurais plutot dis abstinence moi, les mecs reagissent plutôt bien à ça ^^)(c0rnii : Mais… c'est Ed' ! Faut pas être trop cruel ! :S )**

-Oh mais, je n'oserai pas me moquer d'une fille aussi belle que vous Madame ! »

Et pour me faire pardonner, je lui sers mon superbe sourire en coin.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre ! Ses joues prirent une douce couleur rosée, la rendant encore plus belle et attachante. Très lentement, je descendis vers ses oreilles…

« J'adore vos rougeurs Miss Swan, cela vous rend adorable ! »

Puis je sens un petit picotement à mon épaule gauche et un :

« Ah putain ! Mais ça fait mal ! »

Bella était en train de se tenir le poignet et de gémir de douleur. Je ris de plus belle :

« T'as autant de force qu'un petit chaton mon cœur ! » Elle grogna.

« Allez ! Laisse moi voir si ce n'est rien de grave ! »

Tout en ronchonnant, elle obtempéra et je me mis à observer attentivement son poignet, feignant le professionnalisme.

**(LadyL: Rohhh Eddychou, vêtu d'une superbe blouse blanche … je le vois bien en tant que gynéco moi ^^ !)(c0rnii : :'D)**

Ne voyant rien d'alarmant, j'embrassais tendrement son tatouage situé au poignet. Une petite décharge me traversa, je relevais les yeux vers elle pour remarquer qu'elle avait ressentit la même chose. Je soupirai, jamais nous ne serions comme les autres. Même si nous faisions les plus grands efforts de la Terre… Et c'était mon vœu le plus cher désormais. Vivre une vie des plus normales, avec comme principal point d'intérêt, ma Bella. Car il allait de soi que maintenant que nous nous étions trouvés, nous n'allions plus nous lâcher… **(LadyL: Bah je suis là moi sinon, quoi que si je pouvais avoir Kellan à la place ça me dérangerai passssssssssssssssssssss du tout ^^)(c0rnii : Non, je vote Jackson irrévocablement ^^)**

Même si Tanya faisait partie de l'équation. **(LadyL: Ahh ça casse tout de suite le truc ça :s)**

Tanya… Je n'avais jamais aimé rembarré des filles mais bizarrement, là je ne ressentais aucun remord. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que j'avais Bella désormais, où peut-être que c'était tout simplement son attitude de put… de fille non fréquentable.

A l'évocation de son nom « Whore » **_(c0rnii : rappel Whore en anglais veut dire Pute ^^) (LadyL: Rahh bien trouvé chou ^^ )(c0rnii : Merci, merci * fais une révérence*)_**, j'en rigolais encore…

« Vas-y Cullen, fais partager la blaguounette !

-Euh.. hein ?

-Pitoyable ! Je pensais que tu avais plus de piquant dans tes réponses… Moi qui croyait que tu pensais à des choses compromettantes… »

Elle colla volontairement son corps contre le mien, m'envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout le corps.

_Putain mais c'est pas possible qu'une fille ait une si grande emprise sur nous !_

_Tu l'as dis ! Quand je pense à toutes les filles qu'on s'est tapé en France, aucune ne nous a fait cet effet là !_

_« _ -HEIN ? »

Vivement surpris, je me rendis compte que j'avais parlé tout haut. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux puis me pressais l'arrête du nez tout en fermant les yeux. **(LadyL: MDR « est pliée sur sa chaise, n'arrivant plus à écrire »)**

« -Putain ne me dis pas que je viens de dire ça tout haut…

- Ah, ben je dis rien alors ?

- C'est… c'est terriblement gênant !

- Bienvenue dans mon monde ! Maintenant mon gars, tu vas me faire part de tes « années françaises ». Je veux tout savoir et maintenant !

- Euh… a mon avis Bella, c'est une très mauvaise idée. Tu ... tu pourrais ne plus vouloir de moi après ça…

- Mais ne t'en fais pas Eddy chou, je serais là MOI. Pas besoin d'une fille paumée non ? »

La voix nasillarde de Tanya me sortit de l'emprise des yeux de ma Belle. Je fulminais… Elle gâchait NOTRE moment. Et en plus, elle s'en prenait à Bella. Je me tendis instantanément.

_Si elle s'en prend à Bella, je réponds plus de rien !_

_C'est ce que j'ai dis Mec ! Pas de méthodes douces, les méthodes fortes ! Viva la révolucion **(c0rnii : juste pour celles qui ont vu Little Ashes ou R. Patt, joue Salvador Dali* :'P )**_

«- Tanya, tu n'as visiblement pas compris ! Je le répèterais pas alors imprime bien dans ta cervelle digne d'un pois chiche… J.e n.e t'a.i.m.e p.a.s et je ne t'ai j.a.m.a.i.s a.i.m.é ! Comprendido ? Maintenant tu vires ton gros cul de là ! » **(Ladyl: Ouhhhhh j'aurais pas aimé ^^)(c0rnii : Duuuuuur ^^)**

Elle me fixa un moment choquée. Puis d'une voix sifflante :

« Tu le regretteras Edward. Je te ferais bouffé ce que tu viens de me dire au centuple. **(LadyL: euh Tanya, des mots ça ne se mange pas tu sais ?) Tu reviendras vers moi, en rampant même. Tu te pâmeras pour moi, sois en sûr (LadyL: l'espoir fait vivre ^^)**. Et ta poufiasse, tu pourras lui dire Adieu ! »

Je sentis ensuite ma joue bruler et je me rendis compte qu'elle m'avait giflé avec ses longs ongles manucurés. Elle s'éloigna rapidement, sûrement peureuse de possibles représailles… Je bouillonnais de rage.

_Elle va s'en prendre à Bella ! Putain je vais lui faire ravaler ses seins sillonnés à cette pouffiasse de mes deux !_

_J'y crois pas de ce qu'elle vient de faire, ô elle va le regretter oui ! Sa vie va être un véritable enfer quotidien…_

Pendant que j'échafaudais des plans plus sordides, et plus machiavéliques les uns que les autres je captais une tornade brune arriver à une vitesse surhumaine… Tiens tiens, madame 10 000 volts !

Elle s'avança vers Bella et lui colla une gifle magistrale. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« - Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ?

- Désolée, mais c'était la seule façon de la faire revenir à la réalité. »

Et comme de par hasard, Bella choisit ce moment pour réagir.

« OH PUTAIN ! ELLE JE VAIS LUI FAIRE BOUFFER SON STRING DE POUFIASSE ! **(LadyL: Tu vois Tanya, par contre le string elle peut te le faire bouffer, t'inquiète on sait que t'es blonde ^^)**

- Bella ! Bella ! C'est Alice ! Calme toi, elle est partit. Tu as bloqué pendant un bon moment !

- Oui désolé, j'étais choquée qu'elle ait osé ! Non mais quel toupet ! »

Je posai une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer.

« Ça va Bella y a pas mort d'hommes… »

Elle plissa les yeux à la façon ''Jacky Chan'' et susurra un :

« Pas encore… »

Sur le coup, elle me fit vaguement peur. Elle tapa dans la main à Alice qui s'écria à la façon de Yoda :

« Ouai ! Ta culotte, tu mangeras ! » **(LadyL: Yesss, elle va se la bouffer ^^ « tape dans ses mains »)(c0rnii : Check Ladyl Check ! :P )**

Pour le coup nous nous écroulèrent de rire.

« Et bien et bien, que se passe t-il ici ? faites tourner la blague ! »

Un grand blond nous faisait face. Il avait un charisme impressionnant ! Son tee-shirt moulait superbement ses abdominaux et même si je n'étais pas attiré par le sexe masculin, je pus sans aucune honte dire qu'il devait faire des ravages chez la gente féminine… Je me souvins que lui et son pote… Emmett il me semble, on s'était… ''rencontrés'' aux toilettes. Il m'avait paru sympa, du genre sans se prendre la tête.

Il me tendit la main.

«- Ravi de te revoir Edward. Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec Ma copine Alice. »

Il insista sur le Ma me faisant ainsi comprendre de ne pas y toucher. Sur ce, il la prit par la taille et lui donna un baiser enflammé. Simple mais efficace. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Bella qui soulevait un sourcil comme pour me dire '' Et ben t'attends quoi pauv' cloche ! Rabat lui le caquet et fais lui comprendre que t'es casé toi aussi''

Enfin, c'est comme ça que je l'interprétais. En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour dire 'Ouf' ma bouche entrait en contact avec celle de ma chère et tendre. J'entendis un petit cri et des applaudissements (sûrement Alice…) mais à ce moment-là, j'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Mes mains agrippèrent sa taille fermement. J'approfondis le baiser et la sentis à la limite de gémir. Ce qui me me donna un encouragemment, et mes lèvres emprisonnèrent sa langue et la suçotèrent doucement… Pour le coup, mes efforts furent récompensés par le sublime son d'un gémissement. Mon sexe déjà en bonne posture se rendit encore plus dur qu'il ne l'était déjà. L'air se chargea d'électricité sexuelle . Merde, je pouvais quand même pas la faire mienne là, au milieu du couloir ! Fais chier !

Nous fumes interrompus tout les quatre, par une voix tornitruante :

« Oh merde Rose ! Viens là vite ! Mais regarde ! Une orgie ! Rose ! ROSE ! Je peux participer ? S'te plaiiiit ! **(LadyL: Rahhhhhhhh mon loulou! « hyperventile, bave, secoue des mains pour se faire de l'air, commece à haleter ...)(c0rnii : Je vois que y en qui dirait pas non ! :X )**

- Non mon nounours ! On a dit pas en public, tu sais très bien que ça peut choquer les âmes sensibles.

- Oh oui ! C'est vrai que toi en action, tu fais des ravages, je préfère jouer la carte de l'égoïsme ! Je te veux que pour moi. »

Sur ce il lui prit fermement la taille et l'embrassa sauvagement. Nous nous arrêtèrent brusquement, choqués par la vision érotique que nous avions sous les yeux. Enfin, moi j'étais choqué, les autres avaient des sourires amusés. Bella me susurra :

« Tu vois Champion, tu t'es peut-être tapé toutes les Françaises, Emmett il est 4000 fois plus fort que toi à ce jeu là…

- Là, c'est clair, je peux pas le contredire ! »

Lorsqu'ils cessèrent d'examiner les amidales l'un de l'autre, Emmett me lança un sourire vainqueur

« Salut vieux ! ça faisait longtemps tiens ! Je t'ai pas vu hier ! Ni avant-hier en fait !

- Euh ouai. »

Je me grattais l'arrière de la tête gêné.

- D'ailleurs si je réfléchis bien, Bella non plus n'était pas là. »

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et ma Belle rougit instantanément. Rose vint à notre secours.

« Aïe ! putain Rose mais ça fait mal ! **(LadyL: Viens mon chéri moi je te jure que je fais pas mal du tout ^^)**

- Ça t'apprendra à dire des conneries ! »

Emmett se passait toujours la main derrière sa tête lorsque nous rentrâmes en cours. Je ricanais, il me fusilla du regard. Je lui lançai le même sourire que lui un peu plus tôt. Il s'exclama :

« Toi, je t'aime bien ! »

Sur ce, il entreprit de me faire un massage capillaire avec son poing.

« Aïe putain Emmett ! Lâche, lâche mon crâaane… »

Bella intervint :

« Bon Emmett, si te veux pas avoir à faire à la médecine Made In Swan, tu ferais mieux de relâcher mon homme… »

Emmett se raidit et me lâcha aussitôt. Reconnaissant, j'offris à Bella un superbe sourire et lui chuchota un '' Ma sauveuse''. Elle ma tapa dans l'épaule… et se retordit de douleur. Je soufflais dépité par son manque d'agressivité.

« Tu ne fais vraiment pas peur petit Chaton. Ne prend pas cet air outré, tu sais très bien que c'est moi le plus fort… »

Elle ricana, ce qui me fit m'interroger sur ce qu'elle avait en tête…

« C'est ce qu'on verra Cullen ! C'est ce qu'on verra ! »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'installa aux côtés d'une fille assez grande, les cheveux bruns, qui semblait gentille. En passant, Alice plissa les yeux tout en continuant de fixer Bella. Aïe, c'était mauvais pour elle. Lentement, elle leva le bras jusqu'à ce que ses doigts en forme de cobra établissent un lien entre les yeux à Bella et les siens ce qui se traduisait par : « toi et moi, on a des choses à ce dire et sache que tu n'y réchapperas pas ! »

Alors là, ça sentait carrément le cramé pour elle. Bien que ne connaissant Alice que depuis quelques jours, je savais déjà que Bella allait suivre un interrogatoire digne d'un chef de police… J'étais bien curieux de savoir ce que ma Belle allait lui répondre. Avec tout ça, je n'eus d'autre choix que de m'asseoir à côté d'un mec blond, au look de Surfeur raté. Il me tendit la main. Je levais la tête vers son visage enfantin. Il se présenta :

« Salut moi c'est Mike et accessoirement le petit ami d'Isabella. »

Sourire à la freedent-White. J'avais envie de lui faire bouffer ses dents blanches. Je me présentai à mon tour d'une voix où régnait la compétition :

« Salut, Edward Cullen, fiancé de Bella. » **(LadyL: Mdr, ouhhhh, pas mal, bonne réparti Ed !)**

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Je lui souris malgré moi et lançai :

« Si tu la connaissais si bien, tu aurais su qu'elle préfère Bella à Isabella. Et qu'elle préfère les hommes mûrs que les gamins pré/ados »

Je sais, j'y allais fort mais… il me sortait par les trous de nez. Sa voix de puceau résonna encore :

« Mais, mais t'es vraiment son fiancé ? Mais, tu viens juste de débarquer… et je pensais que vous vous connaissiez p..

- On s'est rencontrés en vacances. On a passé deux mois ensemble, on s'est fiancé et je lui avais promis de revenir vivre avec elle, chose que j'ai faite. Maintenant, si tu veux pas perdre tes dents, dégages de mon chemin. »

Je me mis le plus loin possible de sa paillasse. Il avait failli me faire sortir de mes gonds ce con !

_En même temps t'as vu sa gueule ?_

_Ouai mais imagine c'est un pote à Bella ou quoi, j'ai l'air fin après…_

_Impossible, il l'a connaît pas plus que ça, sinon il saurait que ce que vient de lui dire c'est le plus gros mitho de toute ta vie et que ça tient pas debout !_

_En parlant de ça, je suis bon à être découpé en morceaux et brûlé. Bella va me tuer quand elle va l'apprendre !_

Je souris malgré moi en l'imaginant énervée. Elle n'en serait que plus désirable ! Et comme réponse à cette image flatteuse, mini Ed se réveilla dans mon calcif'.

_Oh toi c'est pas le moment !_

_Mais euh…_

_Putain ! Attends non mais c'est pas possible ! Ma bite vient vraiment de me parler ?_

_Oh mec t'es mort ! On est trois maintenant !_

_J'hallucine je suis skyzo ! _

_Nous sommes de retour pour te jouer un mauvais tour ! (_**LadyL : Ahhh ahhh Team Roberts ^^ :p)( c0rnii : * morte de rire* bien trouvé celle la chou ^^)**

Mon dieu ! ma conscience et ma… non vraiment je ne pouvais pas penser que ma … eum mon sexe me parlait !

_Et pourquoi ça jeune homme ? Je suis même plus fort que ta conscience !_

_Ah ouai viens là, viens voir si j'suis pas le plus fort…_

Je me cachais le visage de mes mains. NON ! Ma conscience et ma… mon organe masculin faisaient un… bras de fer ?

Je secouais la tête comme pour les chasser mais rien n'y faisait ! J'étais malade !

J'étais en train de me lamenter intérieurement pendant qu'ils grognaient tout en forçant.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais dû rester comme ça un bon moment car c'est une main sur mon épaule qui me réveilla. Je sortis de ma transe pour voir le visage de Bella apparemment amusée de la situation.

« Dis Edward, tu viens avec nous à la cafet' où tu préfères continuer à dormir ?

-Oh ! euh… J'arrive ?

-Pourquoi ça sonne comme une question ? Bien sur que tu ramènes ton cul d'athlète et vite ! »

Je me dépêchais de ramasser mes affaires et partit rapidement. Toute la troupe nous attendait à une table un peu isolée. Nous les rejoignîmes, nos plateaux repas dans les mains. Bella se mit sur mes genoux et commença à grignoter sur mon plateau. Elle plongea son doigt dans mon île flottante et le lécha devant moi tout en rejetant la tête en arrière. Une fois fini, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et s'exclama :

« Ma foi, cette sauce est la meilleure que j'ai jamais déguster. »

Mini Ed se réveilla encore.

_T'inquiète bébé, j'en connais une meilleure !_

_Putain ! dégage de ma tête toi ! J'ai pas besoin de toi !_

_Oh mais bien sûr que si ! Tu verras ! Tu me supplieras de prendre les choses en main bientôt, quand tu perdras pied !_

Personne apparemment n'avait remarqué notre petit échange entre Bella et moi. Ils étaient tous trop occupés à se lécher la pomme. D'ailleurs ça me donnait une idée à moi aussi…

« Beurk c'est répugnant ! Il faudrait que j'en parle au directeur ! L'exhibition ça devrait être interdit et puni ! »

Je détournais vivement la tête vers l'intrus(e).

_Tanya !_

_Qui d'autre ? _

Mais avant que j'ai pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, Bella trébucha avec sa canette à la main lorsqu'elle tenta de se lever. Le liquide gazeux et marron trouva sa place sur son tee-shirt (si on peut appeler tee-shirt un bout de tissu qui ne recouvre que son opulente poitrine et qui ne cache même pas son nombril. Mais que voulez-vous, les filles comme ça, c'est toujours en chaleur…)

La fille à côté d'elle réagit plus vite que Tanya :

« Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Tu pourrais faire gaffe !

- Oh Jessica, ta gueule ! »

Alice. Je l'aimais bien décidément cette fille !

-Toi ta gueule, et toi la traînée (elle désigna Bella du doigt) qu'on te voit plus sur notre chemin, sinon, t'es morte."

Comme pour donner plus d'action à son pitoyable discours elle mima avec son doigt (si on peut encore appeler ''doigt'' un machin avec un ongle de 5cm) un trait sous sa gorge.

Je me levai lentement, faisant grincer la chaise. J'entendis un son presque simultané à ma droite. Jasper.

Doucement, je m'approchais du groupe des ''pouffes''. Je me penchai vers la dîtes Jessica et lui soufflais d'un ton menaçant :

« T'avises plus jamais mais alors jamais ... de traiter MA fiancé de traînée ... comprende ? Tu pourrais le regretter sérieusement. Maintenant toi, et ta p'tite bande de merde, vous allez bouger votre cul et déguerpir avant que je puisse faire quelque chose que je ne regretterais pas.

-Et il ne sera pas le seul. Dégagez ! Maintenant ! »

La voix glaciale de Jasper fut le coup de grâce. Elles décampèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Non sans se trémousser devant les mecs de l'équipe sportive. Pitoyable.

Je me rassis calmement. Au moment où mes fesses entrèrent en contact avec la chaise, mes lèvres furent emprisonnées par celle de Bella. Je répondis au baiser, mais très vite, trop vite elle se détacha. Et je sentis sa main me foutre une dérouillée.

_Putain ! J'ai négligé sa force je crois !_

_C'est que ce serait un chaton enragé qu'on aurait là !_

Ma main se porta automatiquement à ma joue et je lâchais un :

« Hé ! Mais ça fait mal ! »

Emmett s'exclama :

« Ah ! Tu vois ce que ça fai…. Aïe mais euh Rose qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? » **(LadyL: Hé Rosie je t'aime bien, mais ose encore une fois frapper mon homme et ça ira mal pour toi !^^)**

Je reportais mon attention sur Bella qui virait à toutes les couleurs. Je redoutais l'explosion. Elle me tira et m'emmena hors de la cafétéria.

Là, je reçu une seconde baffe.

_Pour équilibrer mon pote !_

_Putain elle y va fort quand même ! en plus j'ai rien fait !_

Je pleurnichais dans ma tête, pendant que ma conscience ricanait et que Mini Ed la trouvait sexy. Il est vrai que…

« Putain Cullen mais tu pensais à quoi BORDEL ? Ta fiancée ? Est ce que j'ai la gueule de quelqu'un qui se fiance ? Tu te fous de ma gueule n'est-ce pas ? Déjà qu'elles m'appréciaient pas, maintenant elles me détestent ! J'aurais pu gérer toute seule sans que tu n'interviennes ! Mais bien sur Monsieur joue au chevalier servant ! J'avais pas besoin de ton aide ! Je passe pour quoi ? Hein ? »

Elle ponctuait ses phrases par des petits coups de poings sur mon torse. Elle ne cherchait pas à me blesser, seulement à extérioriser sa colère. Ok j'avais abusé mais elle allait loin quand même là…

Je lui pris ses petits poignées et la colla contre moi.

_Putain mais… elle, elle pleure ?_

Choqué, je lui relevai le visage d'une pression sous le menton.

« Bella, Bella regarde moi. Je, je suis désolé, si j'avais su que ce que je disais pouvait autant te blesser, je… je me serais abstenu. Désolé, vraiment je m'excuse ne… ne pleure plus mon ange. Désolé ! »

Je séchais ses larmes du bout des mes pouces et la forçait à me regarder. Elle leva péniblement les yeux vers moi et j'y vis de la douleur.

_Sa réaction est excessive quand même !_

_Je sais pas pourquoi elle se met dans des états comme ça merde ! Je vais mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque moi ! Elle me fout les boules rien qu'en la regardant chialer !_

_Femmelette !_

Elle renifla, et je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver adorable même comme ça…

« Bella, dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Je ne comprends pas ta réaction. Il doit y avoir une raison non ? parle moi je t'en pris ! Tu me fous les boules rien qu'à te voir triste !

- Tu… tu peux pas comprendre l'étendue de ce que tu as dit.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit Bella ?

- Que… Qu'on était fiancé et que.. »

Elle fut stoppée par un sanglot. Je la pris dans mes bras et la berçait doucement.

« Là, là Bella je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans un état pareil. Sèche tes larmes ma puce. Je suis désolé, comment je pourrais me rattraper ?

- J'ai, j'ai une peti-te, une petite idée, mmoi…

- Et qu'elle est-elle mon Ange ?

- Em-embrasse-moi. »

Attendris, je capturais son visage entre mes mains et lui donnai le bisou le plus léger que je connaisse pour me faire pardonner.

« Encore »

Je rigolais et vis un sourire charmeur se peindre sur le visage de mon Ange. Ça me bloqua la respiration.

« Arrête de faire ça Bella, j'ai déjà du mal ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et me regarda sous les cils tout en me faisant un sourire en coin.

_Oh putain !_

_Tu l'as dit !_

_Totalement d'accord, saute lui dessus !_

Je la pris par les épaules et l'attirais vers moi d'un mouvement brusque. Elle gémit. Ce son me rendit fou.

Je quémandais l'accès à sa bouche, en lui suçant la lèvre qu'elle mordillait. Un gout de sang me parvint.

_Merde, je l'ai mordu !_

Elle grogna.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

- Oh putain ! Excuse-moi !

- Quoi ?

- Je… Je t'ai mordu et, tu, tu saignes… un peu.

- QUOI ?

- Excuse moi vraiment, je voulais pas… »

J'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle tomba dans les pommes.

_Putain ! Elle craint le sang !_

_Non sans blague j'avais pigé !_

_Qu'est-ce que je fais alors ?_

_Crétin ! Tu vas lui mettre un peu d'eau sur la figure !_

_Mais je peux pas rentrer dans les chiottes des gonzesses !_

_Appelle Alice, et grouille !_

Je déposais délicatement Bella sur un banc et courus vers la cafet' bondée.

Je repérais rapidement Alice. Je la pris sur mon épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates et elle poussa un cri de surprise mais je ne ralentissais pas pour autant.

Arrivés sur le lieu du drame, je la déposais et lui indiquais la direction des toilettes.

« Elle s'est évanouie à cause du sang, je peux pas rentrer dans les chiottes des filles, vas-y toi, et passe lui un peu d'eau sur le visage le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits… »

Elle me regarda étrangement mais ne dit rien. Je l'aidais à transporter Bella jusqu'à la porte où je les attendis. Je me faisais du soucis plus que de raison. Tout ça c'était ma faute…

_T'en savais rien toi qu'elle craignait la moindre goutte de sang !_

_Ouai mais j'aurais pu me contenir et ne pas la mordre si sauvagement !_

_Mais elle se la mordillait déjà sa lèvre, t'as juste apporté le coup de grâce !_

_Si tu crois que ça me rassure et ça m'empêche de culpabiliser…_

Je les vis ressortir, Bella encore toute faible. Putain je m'en voulais.  
Alice parla :

« Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, va en cours toi. »

Elle avait parlé d'un ton sans appel. Mais bizarrement, un petit sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de Bella. Je fronçais les sourcils mais ne dis rien…

Déposant un baiser sur le front à Bella, je me dirigeais vers la première et dernière heure de cours de l'après midi. Ensuite, je passerais voir comment allait Bella, et j'essaierais de rentrer chez moi. Enfin, si mes parents étaient revenus… Sur ce sujet, je me posais beaucoup de questions, ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes.

D'accord, ils me pensaient grand et autonome, mais ils me prévenaient toujours quand ils partaient en voyage. Et le fait qu'ils me laissent seuls alors que nous venions juste d'emménager, c'était louche. Mais bizarrement, ils ne me manquaient pas. Je sais que c'est cruel de dire ça mais… c'était vrai, ils ne me manquaient pas alors que ça faisait bientôt une semaine que je n'avais pas de nouvelles.

Je me faisais du soucis oui, mais c'était plutôt pour la forme. Je n'entretenais pas des liens très forts avec mes parents. Ils avaient toujours étaient quelque peu distants avec moi, et ça ne me gênait aucunement. J'avais grandi comme ça. Non, je me faisais plutôt du souci pour Bella. Pourquoi avait-elle réagi de façon si… excessive ? Je pouvais comprendre que ce que j'avais dis ne lui avait pas plu, mais de là à… pleurer ! Il y avait forcement une raison ! Bella n'aimait pas se montrer faible, encore moins devant moi. Oui, même quand elle avait apprit que sa mère la quittait, elle n'avait pas voulu que je la console et m'avait demandé de ficher le camp…

C'est sur ces pensées, que je rentrais en Français. Ce cours était ennuyeux à mourir. Pas étonnant, ma langue maternelle était quand même le Français… La France. Bizarrement, elle ne me manquait pas elle non plus. La ''célébrité'' tout ça, ça n'avait plus aucune importance à mes yeux. Juste la musique me manquait. Mais je comblais l'absence avec mon piano même si ça ne remplaçait pas le groupe…

_Flash-Back :_

_Un tonnerre d'applaudissements. J'en étais tout ému. Il faut dire que pour une première tournée, on faisait fort. Très fort. On avait réussi à remplir l'Aréna **(c0rnii : Assez grande salle de concert de Montpellier. Et oui, viva Montpellier :D )**_

_Ce qui, en somme, était un bon début. Notre groupe, les 100 Monkeys, oui, nous étions Français, mais comme tout le monde le sait, c'est bien plus cool de se la péter à chanter en Anglais ! Nous étions composés de Démetri (alias Dimi ) aux percussions en tout genre (de la batterie au xylophone si si), Félix à la basse et aux chœurs, Ben à la guitare, et moi à la voix et au piano. On chantait tous quelques morceaux. Ce qui nous différenciait des autres groupes ? Ecoutez notre musique : nous avions crée notre propre site web : _www[.]100monkeysmusic[.]com _un pur carton ! _

_Les visiteurs pouvaient écouter notre musique gratuitement, puis l'acquérir par téléchargement payant. Alors oui, j'aimais la scène, surtout le fait de vivre de ma passion. J'aimais mes potes, la musique, ce sentiment de symbiose quand on jouait… Tout était parfait, jusqu'à ce que mes parents m'informent que nous allions déménager, et là, le choc. Au revoir les concerts, la célébrité, l'argent, la musique, les filles… Tout ça à cause de mon foutu père et son putain d'emploi à la con. Nos relations n'étant pas vraiment fusionnels s'étaient rapidement dégradées. Les mecs, quand ils l'avaient su, ont tous été d'avis d'arrêter le groupe. Je ne les remercierais jamais assez. Ils auraient pu continuer sans moi, mais ils ont préféré me soutenir. La seule fierté qu'il me restait, c'était d'avoir pu procuré du plaisir à toutes ces personnes, et d'avoir fait des albums. Ainsi résigné, j'avais décollé pour le Mexique._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

La chose la plus troublante en fait, c'est que je remercierais jamais assez mon père de m'avoir emmener ( bien que ce soit de force). Parce que c'est en parti grâce à lui que j'ai rencontré Bella. Enfin, si on y réfléchi bien, je l'aurai connu d'une façon ou d'une autre à cause de cette foutue légende, mais… peut-être différemment. Et je ne voulais pas que ce soit différent entre nous.

La cloche signifiant la fin de l'heure de cours me sortit de mes rêvasseries. Des rêvasseries dans lesquelles Bella, était recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur, signe d'un orgasme imminent. Mais le plus bizarre, c'est qu'elle portait un voile de mariée, et que, sous mes coups de butoirs, je lui demandais si elle voulait être ma femme. Chose à laquelle elle répondait par l'affirmative tout en arrivant à son apogée. Elle était tellement belle…

_Sérieux Mec, ta conscience te dit que t'es complètement barge !_

_Et ta bite appuie l'affirmation de ta conscience. _

_Tiens tiens ! Vous avez fini par faire la paix vous deux ? Dites moi, qui a gagné le bras de fer ? _

Ma conscience soupira : _ Devine…_

_YAHOUUU qu'est-ce que j'avais dis ? la prochaine tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de t'attaquer à moi Trouduc' !_

Je soupirai. Décidemment, j'étais fou.

_Oui, mais fou d'Elle, _me susurra ma tête.

_Fou de son corps tu veux dire !_ répliqua ma queue.

J'arrivais toujours pas à avaler que je me parlais à moi même, alors de là à assumer que ma raison se battait avec mes hormones, ça non !

J'empruntai la direction de l'infirmerie pour aller voir comment Bella allait mais je me sentis attiré puis poussé dans une salle. J'allais répliquer quand ce quelqu'un posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_Tanya ? Si c'est elle, je te jure, que là je suis pas sur de me contrôler !_

_Te contrôler pour quoi ? pour pas lui sauter dessus ?_

_Non, sale machin, simplement pour pas lui foutre mon poing dans sa gueule et lui faire bouffer son soutif' rembourré !_

Tout en réfléchissant, on me poussa contre la porte et j'entendis un clik', signifiant que ma ''kidnappeuse'' avait fait tourner la clé dans la serrure.

_Super ! Enfermé maintenant ! Putain, on va réaliser mon fantasme ! Yeah…_

_Mais t'es vraiment con toi ma parole ! Ed, t'es en position du faible là, reprend le contrôle et envoie la bouler cette pouffiasse !_

Je grognais et repoussais le corps assez vivement. J'ouvris les yeux tout en m'apercevant que j'avais fait erreur. Ce n'était pas Tanya, mais Bella, les cheveux décoiffés, telle une tigresse.

_Youhou ! Bonne nouvelle, c'est parti !_

Ne résistant pas à cette vision enchanteresse, je lui sautai quasiment dessus.

Le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes me firent l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Mes mains partirent à l'exploration de ses formes. Je passais doucement les mains sur les rondeurs de ses seins tandis que ses petits doigts déboutonnaient ma chemise. J'entrepris de lui enlever son tee-shirt, regrettant amèrement qu'il faille séparer nos lèvres le temps de le faire passer par dessus sa tête. Une semi obscurité régnait dans la pièce, où retentissaient nos gémissements respectifs. Jusque là, je n'avais pas identifié la salle dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, mais maintenant je sus avec exactitude que c'était NOTRE salle de biologie. Ni une ni deux, je la pris dans mes bras, nous faisant quitter la porte pour nous rapprocher de notre paillasse. Je la posais délicatement dessus tout en prenant ses seins en coupe. Elle gémit.

_Ce son putain !_

Ses petites mains migrèrent de mon torse jusqu'à la boucle de ma ceinture qu'elle défit lentement tout en me regardant dans les yeux et en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Bientôt mon jean y passa. Je m'approchais de son oreille et tirait doucement dessus, récoltant ainsi un énième gémissement de la part de ma Belle. Je lui susurrai :

« Je vous trouve bien trop habillée à mon goût mademoiselle… »

Son souffle s'accéléra un peu plus. Un instant plus tard, son jean n'était qu'un vague souvenir. Mais en voyant sa lingerie, je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner…

« Putain, Isabella tu vas me rendre fou ! »

Repartant vers sa bouche, je passais ma main derrière son dos et, d'une main experte, lui dégrafait son soutien gorge. Ma bouche laissait des petits baisers mouillés sur son cou et dérivaient lentement vers sa poitrine. Je me stoppais, levai les yeux vers elle pour avoir son consentement, et soufflai légèrement dessus. Ce que je vis, me rendit plus dur, si c'était encore possible. Ses tétons se durcirent, m'envoyant une dose d'électricité chez Mini Ed.

Celui ci était en train de danser avec ma conscience.

_Tous des tarés._

Je pris rapidement son sein en bouche, et le mordillait puis le léchai pour enfin récolter un petit cri de plaisir.

J'étais fier de l'effet que je lui faisais !

Et la voir prendre son pied, y avait rien de mieux.

Toujours perdu dans mes pensées, j'avais failli ne pas entendre Bella me murmurer :

« Ed… Ward, s'il te pl..ait, pr-prends moi, par pitié, maintenant !

-A vos ordres, Madame. »

Et d'un coup sec, je lui défis les ficelles qui faisaient tenir son string. Elle fit glisser mon boxer qui chuta jusqu'à mes chevilles. Je la tirais vers le bout de la table le plus possible. Je m'approchais lentement, réduisant l'espace infime entre nos deux corps. Nous gémîmes de concert lorsque mon sexe rencontra le sien si chaud et humide.

_Terre Promise en vu Capitaine ! **(LadyL: Larguez les amarres ! ^^)**_

Un sourire se logea sur mon visage. J'entendis Bella grogner :

« Cullen fais pas le con si… tu veux pas que, je.. meurs de combustion sponta.. AAAH !

_Intrusion surprise !_

Je fis quelques mouvements lents et profonds avant que la folie ne me prenne. Mes coups de bassin se firent plus rapides et violents tandis que je sentais Bella se resserrer autour de moi de plus en plus.  
Je n'étais vraiment pas loin de la jouissance. Il fallait qu'elle vienne avant moi, il le fallait !

Je descendis ma main vers son point de plaisir et le pinçait gentiment tandis que je grognais :

« Viens, viens pour moi Bella…

-Oh, putain, oui, OUI ! Edw-aaaaaaard ! »

Quelques mouvements plus tard, se fut à mon tour de crier son prénom dans la jouissance. J'essayais de ne pas me faire trop lourd sur son corps tandis que j'essayais de reprendre ma respiration. Apparemment, cette traitre c'était fait la malle…

_Bon, j'étais pas loin finalement, elle avait pas le voile de mariée, mais j'avais raison au moins pour le coup du corps en sueur après l'orgasme. Allez, par ici les billet !_

_Pff, dans le genre pathétique… Ok mais je te donne que la moitié de la mise, parce qu'il y a l'acte mais pas le contexte !_

Ma tête et ma bite se tapèrent dans la main. **(LadyL: « secoue la tête » Evadé des pergo aussi lui ^^)(c0rnii : Moi j'aurais bien aimé le rencontrer avant qu'on se fasse la malle chérie :D )**

_Une chose est sûre, Eddy, tu la verras plus jamais de la même manière cette paillasse !_

Enfin une chose pour laquelle j'étais totalement d'accord ! Je vis Bella commencer à ramasser ses affaires. Elle me tendit les miennes que j'enfilais.

Déverrouillant la porte, je m'assurais que le couloir était bien désert.

Je pris Bella par la taille et l'attirais à moi tout en déposant un baiser sur son front brûlant. Front brûlant… fièvre… infirmerie… mon cerveau émit un Ding' digne d'un micro ondes. J'écarquillais les yeux.

« Tu m'as l'air bien en forme pour une malade !

- C'est que j'ai eu un bon Docteur. »

Un rougissement. Mon dieu cette fille allait me tuer !

« Mauvaise fille » lui chuchotais-je.

Nous rejoignîmes le parking et prirent la direction la nouvelle voiture à Bella. Enfin nouvelle… Disons plutôt le cadeau d'adieu de Renée à sa chère fille… Je trouvais d'ailleurs cet acte révulsant. On ne pouvait pas acheter l'amour et le pardon de sa fille, quelque soit la valeur du cadeau en question…

La vision que j'eus sur ce parking fit voler mes pensées en éclat.

Toute la troupe était là. Emmett avec un appareil photo à la main nous mitraillait, tandis que Rosalie le fusillait du regard. Jasper m'adressa un… clin d'œil ? Et Alice sautait littéralement sur place.

_o.h m.o.n d.i.e.u !_

« Bella… Ne me dis pas que..

- Je suis désolée… Je, je crois que si.. J'ai dit à Alice que j'allais mieux qu'elle pouvait retourner en cours. Chose qu'elle n'a visiblement pas faites. Je lui ai dit aussi de ne pas m'attendre, que je rentrais avec ma voiture… Mais apparemment, je sais pas comment mais elle a deviné mes plans. »

Ses joues prirent une couleur cramoisie, tandis qu'elle se cacha un peu plus dans mon torse. Arrivant à leur hauteur, Emmett m'envoya à l'autre bout de la voiture puisqu'il m'assena d'une ''frappe virile''. Avec un :

« Toutes mes félicitations Champion ! » du bout des lèvres.

Tout ceci accompagné d'un rire tonitruant. Il riait à s'en tenir les côtes.** (LadyL: « souris couvant l'ordi du regard amoureusement »)(c0rnii : * secoue la tête et pousse un soupir résignant* On te sauveras jamais ma pauvre… Bon c'est vrai que quand même les photos P voilà quoi mais bon… je reste sur Jackson ^^)**

Je vis le visage de Bella devenir livide.

« Aïe Rose ! Putain ça fait 4 fois dans la journée !

-Oui et tu les as toutes méritées ! »

_(...)_

**P.O.V Bella**

J'allais me réveiller. C'était juste un c.a.u.c.h.e.m.a.r.

_Oui, allez pince toi ma vieille !_

_Aïeeeuh !_

_Putain ne me dit pas que je suis réellement en train de vivre ça !_

_Désolée chérie, mais bon assume ! T'as pris ton pied, maintenant essuie les moqueries !_

_Ah ! Le monde est injuste !_

Je fulminais ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! C'était ma vie privée merde !

Je me dirigeais vers Alice qui bizarrement avait perdu son éternel sourire et me regardait avec appréhension.

_Ok, coupable identifié ! C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. _

_Allez, la tête au carré, fais lui avaler ses cheveux !_

D'une voix sifflante, je lui susurrais :

« Alors toi la Naine, t'es morte… »

Sur ce, je m'élançais à sa poursuite tandis que cette dernière hurlait.

« Ah ! » m'écriais-je fièrement. « on détale comme un lapin hein ? »

Elle s'arrêta de courir puis se retournait pour éclatait de rire. Entre deux larmes, elle s'écria :

« Non, plutôt comme une lapine ! »

Le rire monstrueux derrière moi, m'appris qu'Emmett (qui n'avait pourtant pas un Q.I très élevé) avait saisi la blague salasse.

« AAAHHHH »

Rouge de rage, je repartis à sa poursuite. Je gagnais du terrain pendant qu'Alice ne rigolait plus du tout.

« Ah ! Jaspppeeer ! Au secouuurs ! »

Je la saisit par les cheveux gentiment et puis lui chuchotai :

« Ça ne sert à rien de l'appeler, il ne viendra pas t'aider ! »

Je sortis le rire le plus machiavélique que j'avais en réserve. Le lutin me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Ok, Bella, là t'es limite flippante. **(LadyL: Nan pas flippante juste évadée du batiment E des pergo … Oh C0rnii tu te rappelle de ce batiment « claque des dents, ferme les yeux et va se cacher sous le lit »)(c0rnii : oui… * sanglote* veux plus jamais y retourner… A part si y a un certain… Hum Jackson ou même Robert qui m'attends en blouse blanche… Grrr sexy ^^)**

-Soyons sérieuses Alice, comment as-tu su ?

-Euh… tu promets de pas te foutre de moi …?

-Promis, mais pas d'excuses bidons s'il te pla…

-Je l'ai vu.

-Quoi ?

-Je l'ai vu. J'ai eu une sorte de… vision.

-Ok. Alice ?

-Hum… ?

-Il faut qu'on parle… »

**(Ladyl: Et le 2eme L ? Il est où ? Pis c'est qui la vision ? Na dis moi allez ! Tu peux bien me le dire nan coupine des pergoooo hein ? ^^ « moue d'Alice si to plait » ^^)**

* * *

Et voilà les petits choux )

Promis, bientôt un nouveau chapitre, révélations oblige ^^

J'espere qu'il vous a plu..

Y a toujours le bouton Review vous savez :)

Il est dispo 24H/24 et 7J/7 sisi je vous jure !

Allez à la prochaine !

mille millards de mille bisous !

c0rnii :P


	10. Une petite note

Hey hey

Je poste cette petite note pour toutes celles qui me lisent assidument !

Alors voilà, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans une seconde fiction. Je n'ai pas encore un titre arrêté. Attention, ça ne veut pas du tout dire que je vais arrêter "Bella Luna" loin de là, mais j'ai vraiment envie de l'écrire !

Alors je vous fait un petit topo de la situation et qui sait, vous pourriez m'aider pour ce titre de malheur et me dire ce que vous en pensez...

Donc, l'été dernier, je suis partie en camp de vacances avec mes meilleures amies. C'était juste énormissime et de là m'ait venue l'idée de vous raconter nos aventures et mésaventures…

Si je vous dis… Un trio d'animateur de choc à avoir la langue par terre ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Bien sûr !

Un Edward guitariste, un Emmett blagueur et prompt aux blagues et bizutages foireux, et un Jazz conspirateur et piquant dans ces répliques…

Mais si je vous dis encore une tente de 8 comportant 4 meilleures amies et 4 meilleures ennemies ?

Et Paf… ça fait des Chocapic's ! :P

Une Rosalie toute en formes et en… Acidité ? )

Une Alice survoltée prête à faire les 400 coups,

Une Angéla ultra commère et toujours prête au fight avec le Club des Pimbêches j'ai nommé :

Tanya la Faux Derch'

Jessica la Pimbêche

Mallory « mon cul c'est ma marque de fabrique »

Laureen « J'ouvre de 22H à 5H »

Je vous réserve une Bella qui s'avérera pleines de surprises ^^

Cette fiction me tient à cœur car elle va me replonger dans des souvenirs qui je chéris énormément.

J'espere qu'elle vous aurait du plaisir à la lire autant que j'ai à l'écrire…

Bon je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas encore de titre fixe et j'aimerai que vous m'aidiez à le trouver…

Libre à vous de me faire vos propositions !

Mon choix N°1 était « mes jolies colonies de vacances… »

Mais c'est passe-partout.. Enfin !

J'attends vos propositions pour me fixer

Si vous avez des questions ou même des recommandations j'y répondrais avec plaisir !

Désolée, pour toutes celles qui attendaient un chapitre. J'y travaille mais il n'est pas encore terminé.

Pour l'instant, je me lance dans le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction donc je pense envoyer le nouveau de « Bella Luna » d'ici une petite semaine en correction.

Pour toutes celles qui veulent, je peux leur envoyer un teaser du premier chapitre par MP ou encore par Mail.

Mille milliards de mille bisous !

Et merci à celles qui sont arrivées en bas au lieu de fermer leur fenetre en voyant que ce n'est pas un chapitre !

Bien à vous,

C0rnii !

PS : Phika 17 et LadyL, si ça vous dit, j'aimerais énormément que vous me suivez une nouvelle fois dans cette aventure !

Sinon, je comprendrai ! et je lancerai un avis général…


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello Hello les petits choux !**

Bon, avant le chapitre lui même j'aimerais vraiment que vous m'aidiez ! Voilà vous devez savoir que j'ai dans l'idée d'écrire une nouvelle fiction et j'ai réellement besoin d'un titre... Donc, j'ai fais une présélection des titres que j'ai beaucoup aimé ou que j'imagine bien illustrer cette fiction... Mesdames, à vos souris ;)

**1) Des vacances forte en émotions, Auredronya**

**2) C'est la guerre des pétasses (^^),Auredronya**

**3) Un été plus que mouvementé, 8Maud8**

**4) t'aurais tu planter ta tente ****ailleurs,(pouffiasse ^^)!" 8Maud8**

**5) **Ce n'est pas un titre, mais j'aime bien l'idée : **Une annonce concernant un camps de vacances, LadyL ( la fameuse :D)**

**6) Souvenirs de vacances entre copines, Micka33**

**7) Comment passer les meilleurs jours de sa vie en 10 leçons, de c0rnii (euh.. oui, c'est moi :B )****  
****  
**_Bon, voila voila mais vous savez que vous pouvez toujours me faire **vos propres propositions ! **__**Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas :D**_

**_Ps: Il y a des musiques dans ce chapitre que je vous conseille vivement d'écouter.. ça a déja charmé LadyL :')_**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 10**

**Hésitations, Révélations. (partie 1)**

**POV Bella**

« - Mais Alice ! Je peux pas mettre ça !

Ah ouai et pourquoi ?

Mais c'est trop court !

N'importe quoi, cette robe est magnifique et elle te va à merveille !

Mais Alice ! On va à un enterrement ! Pas à une sortie en boite ! Je peux pas porter ça !

Bien sûr que si ! Je sais ce que tu vas me dire :

« Je peux pas face à Dieu gnagnagna ! » Alors tu vas tenter plein d'autres excuses qui échoueront toutes les unes après les autres car je suis décidée et comme tu me connais par cœur tu sais que je ne reviens jamais sur mes décisions. Crois moi, cette robe te va à ravir et elle n'est pas trop courte !

Si tu le dis », capitulais-je

Le problème avec Alice, est que lors de cet état, elle ne changera jamais d'avis. Jamais oh grand jamais ! Je la laissais donc faire. Une demie heure plus tard et après l'avoir forcée (d'un couteau sous la gorge) (LadyL: Ah vi quand même faut allez loin ^^) de me donner des ballerines au lieu des 10cm qu'elle m'avait prévue, nous étions au cimetière. (LadyL: Pourquoi elle aime pas, c'est trop bien ça t'affine les jambes, pis les mecs regardent que ça après sauf quand t'as un super décolleté mis en valeur grâce à ton new Chantal Thomass « yeux pétillant »)(c0rnii : je suis de cet avis mais… Bella restera Bella ! :P )

L'enterrement… de Grand-mère.

Esmée (LadyL : Qui elle ?)(c0rnii : Ben… la Grand-mère ! tu sais la fameuse défunte –') avait voulu un truc sobre, du genre roses blanches, cercueil noir laqué. Pas de musique, ni de discours… Juste un dernier moment ensemble avant qu'elle ne parte. Enfin… Pas vraiment pour moi, mais ça, personne à part Jazz, Lili, Rose, Em', Ed et moi ne devait le savoir.

Je caressais inconsciemment le collier pendu à mon cou. C'est dans ces moments que je remerciais le Ciel de m'avoir permis de l'avoir encore un peu avec moi. Je regardais autour de moi. Tout le monde était là. Mes amis de toujours, Edward mon Amour et même ma mère qui avait fait le déplacement pour la cérémonie. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir lui parler, la pilule avait encore du mal à passer aussi, je me blottis contre Edward qui me déposa un bisou dans les cheveux en me chuchotant « Tout ira bien… »

Je baissais les yeux vers son poignet où y logeait un superbe bracelet de force avec l'emblème de le famille Cullen : Un lion pour la bravoure et l'humilité.

Ensemble, nous avions lancé le sort qui permettrait à Edward de demander de l'aide à Carlisle à tout moment. Ainsi, Grand-mère avait son Homme près d'elle vu que nos « réceptacles d'âmes » pouvaient communiquer tant qu'Edward et moi nous aimerions. Le lien de l'Amour. Il y a à peine deux mois, j'aurais trouvé cela totalement niais, mais que voulez vous, je suis amoureuse ! (LadyL: L'a de la chance, elle !)(c0rnii : *soupir* voui ! Chance que personnellement je n'ai pas T_T )

A cette pensée, un sourire naquit sur mon visage. Edward se pencha à mon oreille et me susurra :

« J'aimerais réellement pouvoir lire tes pensées !

Lire celles de tout le monde ne te suffit pas ?

Des fois, ça me sert bien, mais vraiment, j'aurais préféré autre chose comme « pouvoir ».

Monsieur n'est jamais content de toute façon !

Dit la fille qui a une affinité avec les quatre éléments. C'est facile de dire ça aussi ! Le tien est cool ! Moi je peux même pas savoir ce que tu as dans la tête ! Si c'est pour autre chose que ce à quoi je pense ?

En l'occurrence quoi ?

Toi et moi, une douche. Toi, moi, casiers du lycée. Toi, moi dans vestiaires du lycée, ou encore toi et moi…

Ed' nous sommes à un enterrement voyons !

Roh ! Mais Bell's on sait que c'est du fake alors ! (LadyL: Ed voyons, serai tu un peu maso par moment ^^)

Euh, elle est quand même morte alors non, c'est pas pour de faux. »

J'avais dit cela sur un ton légèrement vexé et il s'était tendu. Il me donna un pauvre sourire d'excuse et je fondis littéralement. Dieu ! Cet homme allait me tuer ! (LadyL: Tu regrettes là hein ! Tu peux toujours t'évanouir et dire que tu vas à l'infirmerie ^^)(c0rnii : c'est déjà du vécu… va falloir trouver mieux comme moyen de diversion ^^)

« Désolé, chérie, je voulais pas te faire de mal ! Je.. enfin je pensais que.. enfin, non désolé vraiment je…

Ca va mon Ange, tranquille, relax. C'était pour rire ! »

J'entendis clairement son soupir de soulagement. Je me mis a rire silencieusement, le fou rire secouant mon corps. Il me mit une pichenette sur l'épaule.

« Mais aïeuh !

Bien fait na ! »

Il me tira la langue comme un gros gamin qu'il était.

« Non mais tu as quel age Edward ?

Gnagnagna ! J'entends rien ! (LadyL: Je crois que là il a 3ans d'âge mental :s)(c0rnii : si tu savais ^^)

Mais arrête, rigolais-je, on dirait Emmett ! » (LadyL: ''respire profondément et reste zen, n'a pas du tout d'envie de meurtre'' Emmett t'façon s'est un rôle mon Kellan est pas du tout comme ça dans la vraie vie ^^)(c0rnii : *contrôle la tension de LadyL* mais oui on le sait on le sait… Oh putain, vous saviez pas, quand Brune Barner s'énerve il se transforme en Hulk et quand Hulk s'énerve il se transforme en LadyL :s OMG tenez laaaaaa ! J'appelle les infirmieeeers ^^)

Le principal interpelé leva la tête.

« On parle de moi ? »

Je lançais un regard en biais vers Edward et éclatais de rire. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Ma mère me fusilla du regard. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux aussi, je fis passer ça pour une crise de tristesse. En reniflant fort et tout et tout. J'étais pas très bonne actrice, mais ça ne parut choquer personne et même ma mère vînt me serrer dans ses bras. Je grimaçais. Edward lâcha ma main que je tentais déséspérément de retenir. Il me fit un pauvre sourire et lança un bisou dans le vent ayant pour but que je le reçoive. J'aimais ces petites attentions.

Ma mère défit notre étreinte et m'emmena loin du groupe.

La cérémonie était déjà terminée, je n'avais rien vu. Pas grave, je demanderai à Grand-mère, elle a bien dû le voir son enterrement Elle. (LadyL: J'aime bien le petit coté du truc là, elle est morte, mais elle a vu son propre enterrement et elle le racontera à sa petite fille mdr)

Ma mère entama le dialogue, enfin son monologue :

« Chérie, je sais ô combien cela doit être difficile en ce moment pour toi ! Je vous ai quitté si précipitamment. Mais ce serait un mensonge de te dire que je le regrette. Tu as toujours compté énormément pour moi mais il est temps que je vive ma vie. Tu comprendras plus tard, j'en suis sûre mais… Je t'ai eu si jeune et… Non, en fait… Chérie je sais pas comment te dire ça, je comptais sur Esmée pour te le dire mais… Ecoute, ce que je vais te dire ne va sûrement pas te plaire mais… Je ne suis pas ta mère. Enfin, ta mère biologique s'entend. Je t'aime comme tel mais… Enfin tu comprendras, j'ai été obligée de t'élever alors que je n'avais que 22ans c'était lourd pour moi. Tu n'étais pas une enfant difficile, mais… je n'avais pas voulu ça, je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Tu es arrivée, on t'a trouvé sur le bas de la porte avec un mot de ta mère. Enfin, techniquement, elle l'a écrit avant de te mettre au monde… Parce qu'elle en est morte. C'était son dernier vœu, sa dernière recommandation, que tu aies une famille, chose qu'elle n'a pas eu puisque Esmée l'a abandonné. Elle est née d'une union entre Esmée et un autre gars, je sais même pas comment il s'appelle. Enfin, Carlisle la vécu comme une trahison, et je peux le comprendre ! Ils ont rompu. 9 mois plus tard, ta mère est née, mais Esmée l'a placé dans un orphelinat. Elle pensait qu'en l'abandonnant, Carlisle ne lui en voudrait plus et que le mal qu'elle avait fait serait réparé.

Elle se trompait. Quand elle est allée le voir, il avait déjà refait sa vie. Une femme, et des gosses. Et elle est tombée en dépression ne s'occupant pratiquement plus de moi mais principalement de toi. Elle te chérissait alors que moi, sa propre fille (enfin c'est ce que je pensais à l'époque) attendait toujours les sorties cinéma, shopping qu'elle m'avait promises ! Je t'ai haïe pour ça ! Tu m'avais volé ma mère. Et j'ai commencé à déraper. La crise d'adolescence tardive quoi !

A ce moment là, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle n'était pas ma mère. A l'époque je lui vouais une haine sans borne, mais maintenant que j'ai dû te l'annoncer, je… la comprends mieux et… maintenant qu'elle est morte, je la pardonne pour tout. »

« - C'est facile de dire ça devant une tombe » Crachais-je.

« - Chérie… Je vais te proposer quelque chose mais vu ta réaction, je connais déjà la réponse… En fait, je me suis installée à Phoenix aux Etats Unis, avec Phil. Je me demandais si tu viendrais vivre avec nous...

Ne rêve pas Renée. Je n'habiterais plus avec toi. J'ai compris ô combien j'ai été un poids dans ta vie passée et je ne veux pas ternir ton avenir. D'autant plus que maintenant j'ai une ''famille''. »

Je lançais un doux regard vers ceux qui à présent, étaient toute ma vie. Mon chez moi. Je voyais Emmett en train d'ébouriffer les cheveux d'Alice, sûrement en train de la traiter de moustique ou de lutin…

Je voyais Alice, passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel : Du rouge de honte au vert de rage. (LadyL: Un Lutin arc en ciel ? Roh la nouvelle attraction Walt Disney mdr) Je voyais aussi Rosalie s'avancer et donner une tape ''gentillette'' derrière la tête de son Homme, celui ci mimer la douleur et je voyais même Jasper se cacher le visage de sa main faisant ainsi clairement comprendre «mais où est-ce que j'ai atterri ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? » ce qui, visiblement amusa mon homme. Il riait aux éclats. C'était un spectacle magnifique. J'avais l'impression que tous formaient une espèce de ''bulle de bonheur'' où le monde extérieur, les douleurs, la tristesse, les larmes, n'existaient pas. Ils me protégeaient. Et j'avais ma place, dans cette bulle car elle tenait grâce à l'amitié et l'amour. Toujours l'amour ! (LadyL: Tu va me faire pleurer un jour… )(c0rnii : C'est pas mon but.. mais il est vrai que j'aimerais écrire assez bien pour pouvoir vous faire pleurer…)

Soudain, mon ange se retourna vers moi avec un grand sourire. Il me fit signe de le rejoindre, je lui confirmais d'un geste de la tête.

Je plantais mes yeux dans ceux de ma ''mère''

« Je me suis jurée de ne pas faire tes erreurs, et de ne pas être Toi dans mes choix. Ainsi, je décide de Ma vie, de ce que j'en fais. Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, alors juge moi, critique moi, fais ce que tu veux, mais laisse moi vivre ma vie. Je t'aime n'en doute jamais. Mais il faut aller de l'avant, continuer notre bout de chemin. Contrairement à toi, je n'attends pas que ma mère soit morte pour tout lui pardonner. Car oui, je te pardonne tout. Ainsi, nous repartons l'esprit et le cœur légers. Plus de remord, ni de non dit. Tu es, et resteras dans mon cœur a jamais comme ma mère, même si tu n'as pas été celle que j'aurais voulu que tu sois, tu t'es sacrifiée pour moi, et il serait injuste que je t'en veuille de profiter enfin de la vie. Toi, tu vivras avec Phil, tandis que moi, je vivrais avec mes amis et l'amour de ma vie. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on se reverra un de ces jours mais, avant que je parte, je veux que tu comprennes que tu n'es responsable de rien, c'est le Destin. Car oui, je crois au Destin, c'est lui qui m'a permit de rencontrer Edward. Et je ne l'en remercierais jamais assez pour ça. Maintenant, on va se séparer, se dire Adieu, sans larme ni tristesse car ainsi va la vie. Des gens se séparent, d'autres se trouvent et s'unissent. Je t'aime, adieu maman. » (LadyL: Na, toujours pas mais presque '' va chercher discrètement un mouchoir et se tapote les yeux '' ^^)(c0rnii : Roh mais pleure pas… Tu sais bien qu'après c'est chiant pour sécher nos larmes avec la camisole.. :S )

Je l'étreignis un instant et, sans un regard en arrière, me blottis dans les bras de mon Homme. Il m'embrassa tendrement comme si il comprenait le théâtre des sentiments qui se jouait en moi en cet instant. Il me chuchota un ''Je t'aime''.

Non, vraiment... Je ne pouvais pas regretter de tous les avoir mis au courant.

**Flash Back (une semaine plus tôt)**

Premier jour des vacances. Enfin ! Mais, bizarrement, j'étais anxieuse.

_Bizarrement ? Oh ma fille tu déconnes c'est logique que t'aies la frousse ! Tu vas leur apprendre, avec Edward, ce que vous êtes vraiment et leur expliquer leur rôle dans toute l'Histoire. _

_Putain ! Imagine ils nous prennent pour des fous ! Imagine ils nous rejettent ! Imagine Lily me rejette ! (LadyL: Bah avec C0rnii, on a encore des billets gratuits pour un petit séjour aux Pergos, ça vaut le coup je te jure, bouffe dégueulasse, hurlements toute la nuit, infirmiers super sexy, et aide soignante connasses et hystériques, t'en ressors tu peux postuler pour le prochain casting Dior )(c0rnii : Ah parce que tu demandes maintenant ? Non, moi je l'embaaarque :DD)_

_Si elle est réellement ton amie, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça se passerait mal !_

_C'est tellement facile pour toi ! Il te suffit d'être confiante ! Moi je dois trouver les mots, étudier leurs réactions, je dois…_

_Relax, zen ! OK yoga c'est parti ! (LadyL: Rohh une séance de yoga gratuite trop bien, C0rnii, vas chercher ton tapis ! ''prends son tapis, le couche par terre, allume des bougies, éteins la lumière, mets fond sonore s'assois sur le tapis et commence la séance'')(c0rnii : *farfouille dans son grenier * AHHHH je l'ai trouvé ! * le brandit victorieuse* )_

Je n'étais pas contre. Ainsi, j'allumais une bougie blanche, à la senteur vanille relaxante. Je mis les 100 Monkeys en fond sonore. C'est fou comme j'adorais ce groupe ! Ils étaient peu connus mais j'adorais ce qu'il faisait ! C'était retro, pop sans être agressif, non vraiment j'adorais ça !

_****__**Ld**_f, _**100 monkeys**_

Bon, pour faire du yoga c'était pas adapté… mais c'était une de mes préférées après **Wastland too **alors…

Je me mis en position du Lotus comme dans les films. J'inspirais et expirais à fond. Je laissais la chanson me pénétrer.

_« you, you make me feel alone… »_

_La voix du chanteur s'élevant de plus en plus dans la pièce, les paroles se diffusant de part et d'autre de mon être, se répartissant partout, investissant, embaumant ma tête._

Je me levai précipitamment, ayant besoin de bouger. Je commençais des mouvements lents et amples, à l'image du tempo m'imaginant que je tenais une boule d'énergie entre les mains et qu'à la fin je la libérais. Je refaisais des nouveaux mouvements à chaque fois.

«_ More flowers need some water… »_

Je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir et Edward s'avancer. J'étais trop dans mon trip pour ça. Soudain la chanson changea et ma musique préférée retentis

_**Wastland too, 100 Monkeys**_

La voix grave s'éleva, plus forte, plus puissante que précédemment, le tempo plus langoureux entrainant les courbes du corps à chaque nouvelle mesure.

Je commençais à me déhancher tout contre lui en jouant avec mes cheveux. Je descendis bas, très bas pour ensuite remonter tout contre lui, appuyant de ci de là les courbes les plus développés de mon corps. Me cambrant contre le sien. C'était la danse du sexe ! (LadyL: ''mains au dessus la tête, retenant ses cheveux, se déhanche au son de la voix grave et profonde du chanteur'' Yeah trop bien, je commence à vraiment apprécier là mdr)

_Youhou ! Check ! Check !_

Je tournais autour de lui comme une lionne prête à attaquer sa proie.

« _I see a tiger… A tiger, tiger ! »_

Je mimais le claquement de mes mâchoires, prête à mordre.

Edward me regardait limite choqué. Je me mis à bouder.

« - Ah bah vas-y dis que mon chauffage en règle ne te plait pas !

Hein… De… Quoi ? (LadyL: Na mais Bella, il est tout juste encore avec ton magnifique corps contre lui, il est encore dans la danse là, faut pas lui en vouloir rohhh)

Je viens de t'aguicher comme jamais je ne l'ai fait et tout ce que j'ai récolté c'est… une abscence de réaction. » (LadyL: Clair que là, la séance de yoga à tourner au sexe ^^)(c0rnii : Note pour elle même… Ne jamais refaire une sceance pour se « détendre » quand Ed' est dans la maison...)

Je me collais outrageusement contre lui.

« Je ne te fais plus rien c'est ça mon ange ? »

Il paraissait totalement déconnecté comme si il avait raté un épisode.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux nerveusement tandis que je continuais ma sulfureuse danse. Puis il chuchota :

« Non, c'est pas toi… c'est… cette chanson !

Et ben quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette chanson ? Tu l'aimes pas ? Non parce que sinon on va pas s'entendre hein ! C'est ma chanson préférée !

C'est… C'est ta chanson préférée ?

Oui... C'est ce que je viens de dire mon Amour...

Mais… d'où tu la connais je veux dire… ?

Et bien c'est une longue histoire mais, pour faire court, je suis allée pendant un été en France et vraiment c'était trop bien. On a fait (enfin on a essayé) le tour du Pays en visitant les villes les plus importantes. Paris ! C'était m.a.g.n.i.f.i.q.u.e ! Vraiment toutes ces lumières et puis la Tour Effeil oh la tour effeil !

Enfin ! Je m'égare. Et donc, on a commencé par le Nord pour descendre vers le Sud et ses plages. On a séjourné dans une petite ville du nom de Montpellier tout en charme je te jure !(LadyL: On se demande pourquoi Montpellier ^^)(c0rnii : Chuut ^^non, mais c'esst juste que Montpellier c'est ultra cool ! Le paradis des fringues, le soleil, la plage *_* Just… Amazing :D) D'ailleurs faudra que tu me dises d'où tu es originaire si ça se trouve j'ai visité ta ville... Ahaha, bref un soir, j'ai reçu un tract comme quoi y avait un groupe de Pop/Rock nouvelle génération qui passait. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour. Je suis entrée dans la salle bondée, au milieu il y avait la plus grande scène que j'ai jamais vu. Et dessus, les 100 Monkeys. Quand ils ont commencé à jouer, j'ai vraiment aimé mais… quand ils ont joué Wastland Too ô mon dieu, j'ai cru vraiment que j'allais m'évanouir. Le mec avait une voix ! Haan à te faire jouir sur place. Non, je dis pas ça contre toi chéri hein ! J'adore ta voix et elle lui ressemble un peu quand tu t'énerves mais lui ! C'est vraiment dommage j'étais trop loin j'ai pas pu discerner le chanteur ni même le batteur. Dégoutée, mais je me suis vengée en sortant. Il y avait un stand vendant leurs albums. Et je les ai acheté. Mon dieu à chaque fois que je les écoute je me replonge dans mes souvenirs de France ! Tu as tellement raison ! La France est magnifique ! Oh bon Dieu, tu peux pas savoir comment l'ambiance était électrique ! (LadyL: Normal y a que notre pays qui fait cet effet là ^^, et les States c'est vrai !)(c0rnii : Les States *_* )

Humm… Je crois que si en fait…

Ah bon ? Et comment ? Oh MON DIEU, ne me dit pas que tu y étais toi aussi ? »

Je sautais partout totalement excitée par l'idée qu'il aurait pu être à quelques mètres de moi en train de se déhancher lui aussi !

« - Euh, oui, j'y étais mais… Pas en tant que membre du public…

Explique mieux que ça Cullen ! »

Il se passait inlassablement la main dans les cheveux signe qu'il était nerveux. Je ne comprenais pas… Je le regardais avec des grands yeux remplis d'incompréhension. Il me chuchota :

« - En fait, le mec à la voix qui a faillit te faire jouir (LadyL: Bizarrement c'est le seul mot que tu as su retenir hein ? ^^)(c0rnii : Le mec, pur et dur ^^surtout dur :D)… C'est moi. C'est moi qui chante Wastland too et Ldf… Je chante aussi Ugly Girl et Kolpix…

Le chanteur du groupe que tu as vu se produire sur scène à ce moment là, c'était moi... »

* * *

Oui... Je suis sadique mais... pitié :S ne me tuez pas ! :D

J'espere que le chapitre vous a plu, je vous recommande vivement d'écouter les musiques... Les 100Monkeys c'est juste un groupe ENORME bon oui... y a Jackson Rathbone dedans ( :DDD)

Mais je les ai écouté d'abord en ne sachant pas vraiment qui était dedans... D'ailleurs, Lolita je te remercierais jamais assez pour ça :')

On se retrouve très vite pour la partie 2 et (qui sait ?) pour le **tout premier chapitre **de ma nouvelle fiction... Si vous m'aidez à trouver un titre -'

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...

*** regard oblique de la mort qui tue* **

Encore un **Enorme merci à toutes les anonymes (et même les pas anonymes ^^) de prendre le temps de me laisser un review, ça me fait très plaisir !**

**merci aussi à mes deux SUPER CORRECTRICES Phika17 et LadyL vous êtes tout simplement géniales !**

Allez, je vous laisse une petite phrase de Bonsoir...

_" Qui se couche avec le cul qui gratte, ce lève avec le doigt qui pue..."_

Merci merci ;)

Bidou Bidou :B

c0rnii


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey ! Tout d'abord désolée pour le retard (deux semaines) mais promis je me rattrape ;)**

**Sans plus attendre (je pense que vous l'avez déja assez fait ^^)**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

**Bisouux**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Hésitations, révélations, Part 2

_« Le chanteur du groupe que tu as vu se produire sur scène à ce moment là, c'était moi... » _

**P.O.V Edward**

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

**Bon Jovi - It's My Life**

« - QUOI ? »  
0… Aïe aïe !  
_Mec, si tu veux pas perdre tes couilles tu ferais mieux de courir…  
MON DIEU, mec__**,**__ ton organe masculin te parle et te dit de DEGAGER ! __E__t au trot ! Une, deux, une deux !_  
Je me passais frénétiquement la main dans les cheveux, ultra méga super nerveux.  
Putain**,** elle va me tuer ! M'arracher les Glaouis, et puis me découper en petits morceaux !  
Je voyais son regard se noircir de plus en plus. Oh putain**,** mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait flipper ! C'est limite si je pars pas comme une fillette, la queue entre les jambes et la tête basse…  
Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne l'ai pas vu amorcer un mouvement d'approche. Enfin, je l'ai pas vu avant que je la sente me plaquer contre la porte…  
Merde, elle est SEXY bordel !  
Enfin, j'ai pensé ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'attrape par là où ça fait très mais alors très très mal !  
_Oh putain, elle me fait limite mal !  
En même temps, je sais pas si c'est sa main où la façon dont tu bandes qui te fait mal…  
Hum, pas faux__**,**__ mais là… _  
Je soufflais pour me calmer et ne pas la retourner contre la porte et la faire mienne… _Putain que c'est dur !  
Ahh ! J'adore les jeux de mots mec !  
Ahaha, je m'en tiens les côtes ! Bon, moi faudrait peut-être que je sorte de cette position inconfortable ! Aïe ! Putain !  
Arrête de dire Putain mec !  
Mais… Ahhhhhh ! _  
Bella commençait vraiment à serrer fort maintenant. Elle était dans un état proche de la jouissance physique que vous provoque le mal de l'autre… Une psychopathe quoi !  
_Pff ! C'est pas parce qu'elle aime dominer que ça y est, c'est une psychopathe. Rappelle__**-**__toi la France… T'aimais dominer et t'es pas un malade.. Si ?  
Ouais__**,**__ non mais__**,**__ en France__**,**__ j'étais un connard faut dire ce qui est.. Et puis, j'aime pas être faible. Merde ! Le mec il est fait pour être au-dessus pas en dessous à ce que je sache !  
Notre Eddychouchou serait-il macho ?  
Putain de conscience !_  
Je grognais, un son qui provenait de mes entrailles. Là, d'un coup, ça faisait hyper animal. La température monta d'un cran. La peau de ma Belle fut parcourue de frissons. Je ricanais. Elle me lança un regard noir et raffermit sa prise.  
Je lâchais un « Ahh » de femmellette. Pour le coup, c'est elle qui rigola. Je lui fis mon regard le plus noir. Elle frémit.  
C'est fou l'effet que je lui fais !  
Ma bouche se tordit en un sourire que j'espérais sexy. Il fallait que je la déstabilise, le temps de reprendre ce qui m'était dû, c'est à dire son corps et**,** par la même occasion, ma dignité et mon honneur… Parce que se faire tenir par les couilles, ça le fait pas trop niveau virilité…  
Mes doutes s'envolèrent au moment où je vis sa bouche s'entrouvrir et son rythme cardiaque s'accélerer.  
D'un mouvement rapide et fluide, je capturais la « main dangereuse » de ma Belle et la plaquais assez rudement à son tour contre la porte. Elle gémit.  
Oh putain ce son !  
Je me jetais sur ses lèvres si parfaites… Nos lèvres se cherchaient, et je rapprochais nos bassins afin qu'ils soient en contact l'un de l'autre. Ce fut à mon tour de gémir.  
Je passais le bout de ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, celle qu'elle se mordillait quand elle était anxieuse et qui la rendait plus que désirable…  
Cette pensée me rendit encore plus dur que je ne l'étais déjà. Elle dut le sentir car elle se colla encore plus à moi, augmentant la friction entre nos deux corps.  
Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser place à une bataille sans fin entre nos deux langues avides l'une de l'autre.  
Mes mains n'étaient pas en reste. Elles caressaient son corps si parfait. Je jouais avec le bout de son tee-shirt ce qui la faisait grogner d'impatience. Mais je jouais… Ca ne dut pas lui plaire d'ailleurs, car elle me mordit gentiment la langue avant de séparer nos bouches, à bout de souffle.  
Je lui ôtais son petit marcel blanc si tentant.  
« - Tu n'aurais vraiment jamais dû faire ça ! »  
Je ponctuais ma phrase en lui retirant son baggie qu'elle avait revêtu pour le "Yoga".  
Je veux en faire plus souvent si c'est ça**,** purée !  
J'emportais son petit boxer en même temps. Ma main ne perdit pas de temps et trouva son point sensible.  
Il poussa un gémissement à la limite du déchirement.  
« - Et oui ma Belle, tu as voulu jouer, maintenant Petit Edward reprend le dessus…  
- Oh… Ah, c'est.. Huumm que tu serais dominateuuuuuur. Aaah.. Alors tu n'as pas vraiment… dû apprécier qu'une fille si… fragile**,** innocente**,** arrive à… te prendre par les… ah. Les… couilles…  
- Chuuut ! Mon ange, tu te fais du mal…  
- Cha…cun son... tour. Humm ! »  
Ok, Swan 1 – Cullen 0.  
Et pourtant elle est sous mon emprise.  
Je décidais de couper court aux préliminaires. J'avais assez joué. J'étais blasé qu'elle ait réussi à me renvoyer dans mes vingt deux, alors que je la faisais jouir.  
Mais j'allais me venger.  
Je me déshabillais rapidement et revins près d'elle très rapidement. Nos corps étaient comme des aimants dans ces moments-là. Et j'essayais de me persuader que la Légende n'y était pour rien, que c'était juste l'Amour.  
Je relevais sa jambe et la mis à la hauteur de ma hanche.  
« - Contre une porte mon Ange, ça faisait partie de la liste ça, non ? Tu sais, celle que je t'ai énumérée à l'enterrement…  
- Ah... non, je ne crois… pas chéri.. Je m'en souviendrais sinon… J'te jure…  
- OK, tant pis, on va la rajouter maintenant. »  
Et sans plus attendre, je me présentais à son entrée. Je progressais en toutes petites poussées, faisant ainsi grimper l'excitation qui régnait dans la pièce. Nous gémîmes de concert quand je butais en elle.  
Je pris alors un rythme lent, comme lors de notre première fois. Je voulais lui montrer combien je tenais à elle. Je voulais réellement réinventer la façon de faire l'Amour pour elle. Je voulais tout et ferais tout pour elle. Putain**,** j'en étais raide dingue de cette fille !  
Elle gémit, me rendant fou. Elle me lacérait le dos, mais je m'en foutais. Je l'avais entièrement, complètement. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que nos corps en symbiose.  
« - Putain Bébé, si tu savais comme je t'aime…  
- Moi aussi, Edward, moi aussi… Je t'aime ! »  
Elle avait dit ça les larmes aux yeux, sa peau collant légèrement à la mienne à cause de la sueur de notre ébat.  
Elle avait crié un "Je t'aime mon ange" avant de jouir fortement, tout contre moi, tremblant comme une feuille.  
Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que je jouisse à mon tour, l'encerclant de mes bras et l'embrassant à perdre haleine.  
« It's my life… »

Comment frémir en deux mots**,** putain ?  
Je l'aime, Je l'aime, Je l'aime, Je l'aime, Je l'aime, Je l'aime, Je l'aime, Je l'aime…  
Et bien plus encore…

**P.O.V Bella**

Ils étaient tous dans mon salon, attendant qu'Edward ou moi prenions la parole.

**Flash Back **  
- Soyons sérieuses Alice, comment as-tu su ?  
- Euh… tu promets de pas te foutre de moi …?  
- Promis, mais pas d'excuses bidons s'il te pla…  
- Je l'ai vu.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je l'ai vu. J'ai eu une sorte de… vision.  
- Ok. Alice ?  
- Hum… ?  
- Il faut qu'on parle…  
- Quand ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?  
- Attends, Lili, ça fait beaucoup à la fois ! Viens, avec tout le monde. A 20H, chez moi. »  
**Fin Flash Back**

Edward me tenait fermement la main, comme si notre vie en dépendait. Il avait l'air si serein, si sûr de lui, de Nous. Pas que de nous deux, non, de nous Tous, de ceux qui, désormais étaient ma seule famille.  
Je pris une profonde inspiration tandis qu'Edward excerça une petite pression sur ma main pour me donner du courage.  
« - Bon, ce que je vais vous dire va vous paraître complètement fou, et vous allez nous envoyer à l'asile, mais, promettez-moi au moins de parler sans me couper. A la fin, lorsque j'aurais terminé mon petit "monologue", alors vous pourrez nous juger, nous baffer, ou nous suivre… »  
Ils nous regardaient comme si nous avions un troisième œil. Edward se leva pour aller chercher nos carnets que nous devrons remplir comme "traces" au cour de notre seule et unique mission. Une sorte de mémoire pour les générations futures… Je les pris dans ma main et les effleurais du doigt. Ils étaient vieux, magnifiques, magiques.  
J'ouvris le mien et les pages que je feuilletais régulièrement me revinrent en mémoire. Je levai mes yeux vers ceux interrogateurs de Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett. Alice me faisait un petit sourire du genre "je connais une partie de ce que tu vas raconter déjà…" et**,** en effet, elle le savait. Grand-mère avait malignement mené son coup. Elle avait raconté à Alice depuis qu'elle venait dormir à la maison, les légendes de notre lignée et l'importance qu'avait l'entourage du Représentant. Elle savait en quelque sorte et, étant petites, nous nous inventions notre monde où nous avions de super pouvoirs. Si elle savait…  
_Bien justement Banane, elle va le savoir puisque tu es une Grande Fille et que tu vas réussir à aller jusqu'au bout…  
J'ai peur sérieusement, j'ai peur. Si je les perds, je me perds, j'ai plus de point d'encrage, plus de famille, plus de quoi m'identifier, je ne suis plus rien. Ils sont tous une partie de moi, tous autant qu'ils sont.  
J'ai confiance, aie foi en toi et en ton Destin…_  
Je plantais mon regard tour à tour dans chacun de ceux qui comptaient le plus pour moi puis, y trouvant le courage et l'amour nécessaire, je débutais mon récit.  
« Tout a commencé, il y a longtemps, très longtemps. Depuis la Nuit des Temps pour être précise. Une légende dit ceci :  
"Au commencement, n'existait que deux astres :  
Le Soleil et la Lune. Puis fut créée une planète, agrandissant ainsi le système. Elle était ronde, bleue et très belle. Ensemble, le Soleil et la Lune décidèrent de l'appeler Terre… La Terre, attrayante par ses courbes et ses couleurs fut le centre d'attention des deux astres. En effet, l'un voulait la brûler pour qu'elle devienne sa compagne, et l'autre la glacer pour qu'elle demeure auprès de lui pour l'éternité.Le Soleil et la Lune**,** n'étant nullement d'accord sur le sort de leur Belle, décidèrent de créer des messagers, chargés d'exposer leurs ambitions à la Terre. Le moment viendra où elle choisira qui des deux planètes elle épousera, et l'un comme l'autre devra se ranger à cette décision… K'iin, l'Astre Solaire, décida de créer un Homme. Grand, beau, élancé, il avait dans l'idée de charmer la Terre avec son intelligence et sa droiture, tant et si bien qu'il lui apprit l'écriture et la lecture. Pour prouver son amour à la Terre, il l'avait façonné de telle manière qu'il en est ressorti quasi parfait et, comme touche finale, il décida d'apposer son emblème sur son épaule puissante : un emblème maya. Uj, l'Astre Lunaire, quant à lui, décida de créer une femme. La Femme. Il la dessina en pensant à la Terre. Ainsi il la fit intelligente, moqueuse, un brin désinvolte et surtout sublime. Il s'était surtout attardé sur les yeux, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse retranscrire tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Comme marque de fabrique, il décida d'un tatouage en bas des reins, des volutes avec pour centre, un croissant magnifique aux reflets argentés. Il y signa 'Uj'. Lorsque leurs messagers furent fin prêts pour leur mission, K'iin et Uj décidèrent ensemble de les envoyer sur la Terre, le jour de l'équinoxe d'été, le plus long de l'année. Leur Belle avait un jour entier pour se décider. C'est ainsi que se rencontrèrent les deux élus. Ils étaient jeunes, beaux, et devaient tout deux convaincre la Terre de choisir leur maître.  
Seulement, ils furent si parfaits et sublimes qu'ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et scélèrent du sceau de l'amour le destin de la Terre. L'espèce humaine naquit peu de temps après. Les deux astres, furieux, voulurent s'en prendre aux envoyés, mais la Terre leur fit clairement comprendre que leur plus beau cadeau avait été de lui envoyer des enfants à élever. Ainsi la guerre entre le Soleil et la Lune prit temporairement fin et ils promirent de veiller sur Elle, chacun leur tour. Une fois le Soleil, durant le jour, pour réchauffer la Terre en lui envoyant ses rayons amoureux, puis une fois la Lune, durant la nuit, pour l'envouter et la rendre rêveuse grâce au ciel étoilé et à la douceur de l'obscurité. C'est ainsi que naquit l'Humanité."

Tout en récitant cette Légende tant et tant entendue, je leur fis observer le tatouage d'Edward, et mon croissant de Lune au creu de mon poignet.  
Je poursuivis :  
« Grand-mère croyait beaucoup en ces légendes car elle était elle-même une Représentante. Au début de l'année, j'ai "rencontré" Edward. Enfin disons que je lui ai plutôt rentré dans le lard. Vous savez, je suis une fonceuse… »  
Ma tentative d'humour tomba à plat… Merde, c'est mal parti !  
« Enfin bref… J'ai commencé à être inexplicablement attirée par lui, alors que je ne le connaissais pas. Un jour, avec Alice, on l'a trouvé quasi mort sur les rails. Autant vous dire que K'iin n'était pas content de notre relation naissante et a décidé de le punir. La punition consistant à lui bruler le dos… »  
Edward se leva tranquillement et retira son tee-shirt. Emmett siffla. Mon Homme, mon pauvre petit Homme. Seules les brulures étaient restées, désignant le symbole d'apartenance à l'Astre Solaire. La phrase '' Ne dévie plus jamais de ton chemin. Tu as un Destin. '' n'était presque plus visible et j'en soufflais de soulagement. Lui**,** apparemment**,** n'avait plus l'air de souffrir. Je repris là où je m'étais arrêtée :  
« Bien, sans le vouloir, nous avons bravé une règle qui s'appelait la " Loi de l'Interdit". Elle consistait à n'avoir aucun rapport physique, pas de contact de quelque nature que ce soit, entre les deux Représentants. Une sorte d'alliance de nos deux Astres pour nous pourrir la vie… Désolée là-haut mais c'est vrai… »  
J'entendis Alice pouffer. Ça me fit sourire. Finalement ils n'allaient peut-être pas le prendre aussi mal que ce à quoi je m'attendais…  
« Ouais enfin… Pour nous permettre de cohabiter, de nous aimer librement, il a fallu un sacrifice de sang royal. Ce fut Grand-mère qui fit acte de bravoure. »  
J'entendis des hoquets de stupeur. En effet, ils ignoraient de quoi elle était "morte"…  
« Rassurez-vous, c'est bien plus compliqué que ça… Esmée n'est pas vraiment morte… »  
Là, ce fut des soupirs de soulagement… Mais ils avaient des questions plein les yeux.  
« Alors par où commencer… Bien, en effet**,** Grand-mère s'est sacrifiée pour deux raisons, la première pour nous permettre de vivre ensemble sans avoir peur des remontrances, et la seconde pour aller retrouver Carlisle parce que**,** je cite**,** "le temps commençait à être long" enfin… Vous voyez ce que je porte là ? »  
Je leur montrai mon collier en fragment de larme d'Uj.  
« Ce collier est un "réceptacle d'âme". Il a possibilité de communiquer avec celui de l'autre Représentant grâce à l'Amour… Un lien fort et pur. Ainsi, j'ai "enfermé l'âme de Grand-mère dans mon collier, et l'âme de Carlisle dans le bracelet d'Edward. Ils nous aideront pour de futures décisions importantes. Ainsi, en ce moment, ils nous surveillent, sûrement en train de s'enlacer, comme le ferait de jeunes amoureux… Enfin bref je m'égare… Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vous les montrer, ce n'est pas sur commande, juste l'évènement qui fait qu'ils sont présents ou non. Ce sont les Dieux qui décident, pas nous… Sinon, elle serait 24H/24 avec moi enfin non… Sauf quand je suis avec Edward mais bon… »  
Là, c'est Emmett qui pouffa tout en mettant un coup de poing "gentillet" dans l'épaule de mon ange… Ce dernier grogna. Il lui susurra :  
« - Fais gaffe Mec, la prochaine fois que tu fais ça, je te fais chier à te dire ce que tu as en tête…  
- Genre Monsieur est télépathe !  
- Ok, alors là, tu penses que je suis un gros con et que je me la pète et, ah oui ! Tu penses à une cuisse de poulet ! Ahhhh ! Et une nouvelle position ! Rose, j'espère que tu es souple…  
- Ok ok, lache-moi, je te crois bordel, c'est fou… »

Je souriais, ils avaient l'air de tellement bien prendre la chose. Je fis tourner les carnets. Le mien pour les filles, et celui d'Edward pour les gars. Il y avait dans ces carnets leurs rôles ainsi que ceux d'Ed' et moi. Des dessins, toutes sortes de choses pour rendre mon récit plus vivant. Ils avaient besoin de preuves. Qui n'en voudrait pas ?  
« Le jour où ma mère a décidé de partir vivre sa vie, Edward est parti courir. Il avait besoin de décompresser. Ses pas l'ont amené sur les ruines de Tenochtitlan, ancienne capitale Aztèque. C'est là, que K'iin a pu nous expliquer ce pour quoi nous avons été cré**és**, et notre Destin. Après l'altercation entre les deux, Edward a transposé ce que l'Astre Solaire lui avait dit. C'est écrit dans son carnet, je vous le lis :  
« Je ne t'es pas créé pour que tu t'amouraches de l'Ennemi ! Et encore moins pour que toi et ta sale espèce pille, vole et viole mon Amour. Je ne vous ai laissé survivre que parce que c'était le choix de la Terre, mais comprends bien petit être stupide et insignifiant. Tu n'es rien, je peux détruire tout ce que vous avez créé en un claquement de doigts… Mais je respecte son choix. Et son choix est de vous laisser survivre. De vous laisser copuler, et faire ainsi grandir la maladie qui s'étend. Vous la tuez, vous tuez la Terre ! Vous tuez tout ce que j'aime, tout ce qui compte réellement pour moi ! A petit feu. Vous la torturez, vous lui enlevez toute sa force, son caractère et sa beauté. Vous coupez des arbres pour faire du papier, des maisons ; vous épuisez son pétrole pour faire marcher vos sales machines ; vous gaspillez son eau ; vous utilisez son oxygène. Mais elle m'a demandé, de grâce, un dernier souhait. Celui d'appeler une dernière fois, un couple de Représentants. Et lui donner une mission spéciale. C'est votre dernière chance. Rassemblez les 13 crânes, au centre de Tenochtitlan le 21 Décembre 2012, à l'heure où je me couche et où Uj se lève. A cet instant, nous saurons si vous êtes dignes de pouvoir continuer à vivre.  
Pour l'ultime mission, nous vous confions des caractéristiques spéciales que vous découvrirez en temps voulu. Sachez aussi que Uj et moi y mettrons la moitié de notre force vitale. Si vous échouez, il n'y aura pas que vous qui mourrez.  
Uj a eu pitié de votre relation et nous nous sommes longtemps disputés sur quel sort nous vous réserverions. Cependant, il trouve plus favorable de lever la loi de l'Interdit pour que vous puissiez pleinement être en accord lors des décisions cruciales que vous devrez prendre. Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Ceci n'est pas un cadeau. Car ce que nous offrons, nous le reprenons sous une autre forme, plus tard. Maintenant va, cours et accomplis ».  
Ce qu'il nous a repris, c'est ma Grand-mère, car elle n'est plus là comme je voudrais qu'elle le soit**,** c'est à dire vivante, auprès de moi à me conseiller, me réconforter**,** me dire qu'elle m'aime à n'importe quel moment, que je puisse la serrer dans mes bras. Mais je me contente de ce que j'ai et j'ai appris à en être heureuse. Ils ont aussi, et nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils sont devenus, pris les parents d'Edward. Bien qu'il me répète sans cesse que, comme moi, désormais ma famille c'est Nous, je n'arrête pas de me demander s'ils sont toujours vivants… En attendant, nous habitons ici, et c'est pas ça qui me dérange si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »  
Emmett s'esclaffa derechef tandis qu'Edward se pinçait l'arrête du nez, gêné. Je lui glissais un :  
« Désolé chéri, faut détendre l'atmosphère ».  
Je repris :  
« Donc j'en viens au vif du sujet. Comme l'a dit K'iin, nous serons entourés par des gens spéciaux aux qualités spéciales. Ces personnes, ce sont vous. Alice, tu es devenue extralucide, tu vois l'avenir proche, et ce, dès que les personnes ont décidé des choses, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu as eu une vision de mon "petit plan" pour Edward… »  
Je ricanais, elle me fixait, le sourire aux lèvres… Elle ne devait pas encore avoir percuté pour avoir un sourire comme ça…  
« Jasper, à mon avis, tu es un empathe, quelqu'un qui ressent les émotions des autres, mais décuplées et**,** d'après ce que je sais, tu peux insuffler différentes ondes pour calmer, énerver, exciter… Evite quand même de tester ça sur Alice**,** hein ? »  
Tout le monde rigola à part la dit**e** Alice. Je passais à Emmett :  
« Mon petit singe, toi, tu as toujours eu un peu plus de force que la normale… Je n'appelerais pas ça un pouvoir mais juste un trait de ton caractère décuplé. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui nous arrive tous. Les Dieux nous ont assigné des qualités spéciales en fonction de notre caractère. Ainsi je passe à Rosalie, puis Edward, et moi pour finir par un bilan de notre groupe…  
Donc, Rose, d'après ce que je lis dans le carnet, tu es celle qui correspondrait le plus à la Alba Creatura autrement dit la Somptueuse Créature.  
Tu as toujours été très belle, mais les Dieux ont voulu insister sur ta façon de persuader, de faire plier quiconque te résiste…  
Une manière subtile d'avoir ce que l'on veut sans avoir à lever le petit doigt. A mon avis, cela nous sera très utile !  
Edward, comme tout le monde l'a remarqué, tu es télépathe. Tu arrives à lire dans toutes les pensées exceptées les miennes. »  
Je l'entendis marmonner un truc incompréhensible. Je souris de toutes mes dents pour continuer :  
« Je finis par moi, faut toujours faire passer un cochon devant soit…  
- Hey ! Non mais dis que…  
- Stop ! Ed'**,** c'est une expression… Quoique**,** quand on y réfléchit, t'en es un pour toutes les allusions que tu fais… »  
Et PAF ! Swan 2 – Cullen 0.  
Non mais je rêve ! Mon homme est nul pour ce qui est de répliquer ! Enfin bref.  
« Moi, je contrôle quelque peu les éléments. Je peux ordonner à une feuille de se lever, un caillou aussi, à l'eau du robinet de dévier de son cours… enfin des choses comme celles-là… Donc, petit bilan récapitulatif :  
Alice, extralucide  
Jasper, emphate  
Edward, télépathe  
Emmett, Hulk »  
Tout le monde rigola à ma blague. Ca détendit l'atmosphère !  
Rosalie, tes atouts et ta persuasion nous serons très utiles,  
Et moi, je représente les éléments…  
Euh… vous avez des questions ?... »  
Et là, le coup de stress, je fermais les yeux très fort. Toutes mes craintes refaisaient surfac**e**. Voilà, j'avais lâché la bombe…  
Ils allaient me prendre pour une folle, une timbrée qui a besoin de se faire interner… Et puis, j'avais réellement cru qu'ils n'allaient pas broncher, qu'ils me suivraient dans l'aventure totalement folle qui m'était destinée… Mais j'allais devoir me débrouiller toute seule.  
_Vois les choses du bon côté ma Belle, il y aura toujours Edward…._  
Edward. Je me pelotonnais contre lui, les larmes commençant à monter. Toujours ce foutu silence ! J'humais discrètement son odeur. Elle avait cette senteur particulière mélange de soleil et de blé… Incomparable pour dompter mes accès de panique. Je me risquais à ouvrir un œil. Et ce que je vis faillit me faire plier de rire (nerveux j'entends bien). Emmett avait le nez dans le frigo, tandis que Jazz regardait avec admiration Alice, qui pour sa part, était fascinée par mon carnet. Rosalie me regardait comme si j'avais un troisième œil. Elle se leva brusquement.  
_Aïe Aïe Aïe… _  
« Mais attendez ! Vous les croyez comme ça ? Sans une seule preuve ? Elle vous dit un truc complètement ouf et vous, vous ne réagissez pas ? JE VEUX UNE PREUVE !  
- Rose, calme**-**toi. J'ai toujours eu la plus grande confiance en Bella. J'ai toujours su que j'étais un genre de super héros… »  
Je souris. Emmett, lui pas de doute, il savait dédramatiser les scènes de Rosalie. Mais je pouvais amplement comprendre sa réaction. Aussi j'eus une idée lumineuse. Comme durant mes séances de yoga, je m'assis en tailleur, essayant de faire le vide. Mais Em' me déconcentra :  
« Alors petit Kalif, tu nous refais Iznogoud ? »  
Il partit dans un fou rire solo. Je soupirais et me reconcentrais. Inexplicablement, je pouvais sentir les forces magnétiques qu'excercaient les différents objets de la pièce. Ca mettait horriblement de temps de définir et trouver quel objet je voulais. Finalement, je m'intéressais à un objet en particulier. Léger, volatile et malléable. Tip top. Je pliais donc à mon bon désir son champ magnétique et le fis s'élever… Pour venir s'écraser sur la tête du bout en train qui me servait de meilleur ami : Emmett. J'ouvris les yeux fière de moi.  
« AAAAAHHH JE ME FAIS ATTAQUER, SAUVEZ**-**MOI ! »  
Impayable ! Il courait à travers tout le salon, en essayant de se protéger la tête du dictionnaire « Robert » qui le menaçait de s'écraser une nouvelle fois. Je pleurais de rire.  
« Ca t'apprendra, Grand Stupide, à ne pas te moquer de moi ! Et peut-être que si tu le lis, tu apprendras qu'Iznogoud n'était pas Kalif. D'où la fameuse phrase ''Etre kalif à la place du kalif'' et TOC ».  
Je stoppais mon pouvoir sur le livre qui tomba lourdement au sol.  
A ce moment-là, Alice éclata de rire. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague, tout son corps secoué par ses éclats de rire alors que sa bouche était close. Carrément flippant. Jazz se précipita vers cette dernière dans le but de la secouer mais je le stoppais vivement, lui expliquant qu'elle était en train d'avoir une vision. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut Edward qui roulait par terre, en se tenant les côtes tellement il riait. Je fulminais ! Mais qu'avaient-ils tous ?  
Je cherchais un quelconque soutient quelque part et trouvais Rosalie tout aussi perdue… Elle haussa les épaules me disant ainsi silencieusement :  
« Mais quelle bande de fous ! »  
Je souris. Alice était revenue parmis nous. Elle soufflait encore de son éclat de rire.  
« Oh mon Dieu ! C'était trop bon**,** tu trouves pas ?  
- Alice, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu as vu le futur, alors je n'ai pas encore vécu l'action !  
- OH ! Mais alors ça ne va vraiment pas tarder ! Chut discretos'**,** regarde vers Emmett… »  
Et ce fut à mon tour de mourir de rire…

* * *

Je sais, je suis impardonnable ! :S

Mias j'ai qques excuses que j'ai savamment préparé :

- J'ai eu bcp de boulot (DS, DM, etc...) car oui, je suis en première S (vous allez me dire, je l'ai cherché ^^)

- Je finalise en ce moment même le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle oeuvre... Et je promet que ça va être... Pimenté ^^

- Ce chapitre à été compliqué au niveau de l'écriture, j'ai du le reprendre 5fois (sans rire) et j'en suis toujours pas totalement satisfaite...

En espérant qu'il vous ait plu quand même...

**PS: Un petit indice pour le moment "Emmett" :**

* Une situation embarrassante pour notre pauvre Emmy :')

Une situation délicate pourquoi ? Dans quel cas de figure ^^

Suite au prochain épisode !

Et si vous êtes blasé(e)s, il y a toujours le petit bouton vert pour vous... **DEFOULER **:D

_On keep in touch._

Friendly,

c0rnii ;)


	13. Chapter 12

Bonsoir bonsoir !

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser du délai de parution de ce chapitre.

Mais je pense (pour celles qui écrivent) que vous avez toutes eu une période comme celle là, où vous cherchez des idées (et où bien on en trouve pas) et où vous vous tapez la tête contre le clavier... Non ? Hum bon ok ^^ je suis pas tout à fait nette alors ;p

Je vous laisse savourer,

On se retrouve en bas.

Remerciments spéciaux : à ma correctrice Phika17, merci de ta rapidité et de ton efficacité

à ma Beta de la mort qui tue qui fait des missions commandos pour me donner mes chapitres commentés ^^j'ai nommé LadyL

Bizz'

c0rnii

**

* * *

Chapitre 12**

**Plus rien ne sera comme avant…**

POV Emmett 

J'étais tranquille. Avec ma bière, mon dico, et mes amis. Ouai, j'étais tranquille. (LadyL: Arf ! tu m'as oublié cheri ^^) Seulement je ne m'étais pas bien rendu compte de l'ampleur de mes futurs actes. Croyez-moi, si j'avais su, je m'en serais abstenu, réellement car ça allait me suivre toute ma vie… Bon Dieu ! (LadyL: Qu'est ce t'as fais encore comme connerie mon Ours ?) (c0rnii : Alala tu vas savoir :'P )

POV Bella

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

_Putain mais qu'il est con ce jeune ! Et dire que c'est mon meilleur ami. Ca me fait peur !_

_Tu l'as dit bouffi ! En même temps là, tu tiens ta revanche ! Tu sais, le coup des allusions suite à ton plan pour attraper Edward dans une certaine salle de biologie…_

_*ronchonne * Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! Il va payer ! _

Je me levais discrètement, histoire de ne surtout pas attirer l'attention et filais dans ma chambre prendre mon appareil photo reflex. Mon bijou !

J'enlevais le cache et revenais tout aussi discrètement que quand j'étais partie. Personne n'avait fait attention, un bon point pour moi. Je me retenais de repousser un cri hystérique. Il fallait que je me retienne encore un peu, histoire d'avoir une trace !

_La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !_

_Même glacé ma Belle ! Et il sait pas encore depuis le temps à qui il a à faire ? Non mais, ça lui apprendra ! _

Je le mitraillais sous toutes les coutures. Sa position était pour le moins burlesque. Il était assis, les genoux en tailleur, comme un bon élève premier de sa classe. Le fait de s'être penché pour aller chercher sa bière dans le frigo, lui avait fait une raie au milieu totalement immonde qui lui donnait un air de puceau. (LadyL: arf... c'est moi où elle se fou de la gueule de mon chéri..)(c0rnii : Mais non mais… Mais pas du tout enfin :B )

_Trop mimi mon Emmy, j'en reviens à l'époque de la maternelle !_

_Ahahaha oui ! Je me souviens du jour où sa mère l'avait forcé à porter une jupe écossaise pour la journée du patrimoine ! _

_HILARANT ! (LadyL: Tu l'a dit bouffi ! J'imagine trop la tete mdrrrr)_

_J'en ai les larmes aux yeux rien que d'y repenser ! _

Il était légèrement penché, le dictionnaire ouvert sur ses genoux, un air ultra concentré. Je me mis discrètement derrière lui, et zoomant au maximum, j'essayais de voir ce qu'il était en train de lire.

J'entraperçus un long texte et posai mes yeux vers les lettres en gras :

« **Diderot **( _Langes 1713 – Paris 1784 ) _

_Ecrivain et philosophe français. Considéré par son époque comme « le philosophe » par excellence, il manifeste un génie multiple, créant une critique d'art, une nouvelle forme romanesque (__Jacques le Fataliste et son maître)__, clarifiant le rapport entre science et métaphysique…_

Je préférais m'arrêter là. Je n'en revenais pas ! Emmett lisant le dictionnaire c'était déjà presque un tournant dans sa vie mais alors là ! Il… s'instruisait ?

_Oh merde ! Je vais me rouler par terre tellement j'ai envie de rire !_

Mais ce qui fut l'élément déclencheur de mon fou rire fut la façon dont son doigt se posa sur les mots pour suivre les lignes comme un élève de CP et sa langue sortir légèrement de sa bouche, comme si lire était une épreuve. Je voyais ses lèvres bouger au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, lisant sans bruit. Arrivait-il au moins à comprendre la moitié de ce qu'il y avait écrit ? (LadyL: respire profondément, essayant de retenir le fou rire qui lui prend … difficilement...*)

Mon éclat de rire fit se retourner tout mon entourage. Je les voyais tous examiner la scène et, en l'espace d'une seconde, tout le monde se roulait par terre en se tenant le ventre.

_Merde, je vais réellement mourir de rire !_

_Putain Bella souffle ! Tu deviens toute rouge !_

Je tentais tant bien que mal de me calmer mais, en voyant l'air surpris et gêné d'Emmett, je repartis en plein dans mon fou rire. Il avait pas le droit d'être aussi con.

_Mon petit con comique ! _

Je pris difficilement la parole :

« Alors Emy, on s'instruit ? » Je pouffais.

« Allez tous vous faire foutre ! Diderot et ben… c'est… quelqu'un de super. Je suis grave déçu qu'il passe pas aux Etats-Unis, j'aurais bien voulu le voir à une séance de dédicace. Non mais Bells, regarde sa tête de gagnant ! » (LadyL: se tiens les cotes d'une main, tout en essuyant les larmes de rires*)

Il me montrait la face à Diderot sur le dico. J'hurlais de rire.

« Pourquoi vous vous foutez tous de ma gueule hein ? Y'a quoi de mal à aimer un gars électricien ? »

Edward, qui avait les larmes aux yeux, prit la parole :

« Emmett, Diderot est un philosophe des Lumières, il est pas électricien et puis, ça va être dur pour toi d'avoir un autographe vu qu'il est mort genre y'a… 227 ans. »

Nouvel éclat de rire. Ce dernier rougit de la plus belle des façons. Alice le lui fit remarquer en riant aux éclats.

« AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH EMMETT ! TU ROUGIS COMME UNE TOMATE ! »

Moi, je mitraillais. Il fallait se souvenir de ce pétage de cables en règle.

Emmett pleurnichait :

« Mais arrêtez. S'il vous plait, je l'aime bien moi Didy…

Didy ? » S'étonna Jasper.

Bah ouais, Didy, Diderot quoi ! Moi j'le kiffe ce mec, je sais pas vous mais j'ai toujours rêvé d'être philosophe ! Dire des trucs profonds comme tu dirais bonjour ou même serrer la main à quelqu'un et lui dire un truc du genre : '' Votre sourire illumine mes jours et sentir votre douceur de peau me fait me sentir toute chose. »

Tout le monde ricanait. Edward lui lança un : « Tout n'est pas perdu tu sais… » Totalement ironique. Soudain, Rose s'exclama :

« Rigolez rigolez, moi je sais que mon nounours peut dire des choses vraiment touchantes. Pas vrai mon ange ? »

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui et s'était assise sur ses genoux tout en passant un bras sur ses épaules. Ils se firent un bisous esquimau : leur nez se touchaient et Emmett, pardon Didy, faisait une moue assez craquante. Il lui souffla un ''Je t'aime'' et l'un se perdit dans la bouche de l'autre. Nous détournâmes tous la tête, pour leur laisser leur moment d'intimité. Nous continuâmes à papoter, rigoler, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tard. Quand il fut temps pour tout le monde de partir, Edward et moi les raccompagnâmes à la porte. Mais une question me brulait les lèvres. Timidement je me lançais :

« Avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerais réellement savoir. Je sais que vous avez une famille qui vous aime. Je veux dire, vous avez des attaches, des liens. Et pour la… mission, (j'avais encore un mal fou à penser à mon Destin comme une… mission) je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il va nous arriver, ce que l'on doit faire à part trouver les treize crânes. Ce que je veux dire c'est que… vous allez vous engager dans quelque chose dont on ne saisit même pas l'entière composition. Notre rôle dans tout ça reste flou. Je ne sais pas ce que l'on va rencontrer comme obstacles. Si ça va être dangereux, voir mortel. J'en sais rien. Alors ouais, vu comment je l'ai exposé dans l'après-midi, ça avait des airs de camps de vacances entre super héros mais… il ne faut pas que vous preniez le choix de nous suivre sans prendre connaissance des risques présents. Je ne veux pas être responsable si en cours de route, l'un de vous venait à me reprocher de l'avoir enrôlé là-dedans. Je ne cache pas ma peur de vous perdre car sans vous, j'ai plus rien. Vous êtes ma seule famille mais… réfléchissez-y. Etes-vous réellement prêts à quitter votre famille, vos proches pour partir dans une aventure sans queue ni tête qui a pour but de sauver le monde ? Je ne veux pas vous influencer, je n'attends pas de réactions et de décisions immédiates. Je vous invite simplement à la réflexion. » (LadyL: Wouah Cornii tu m'épates là :p, quel discours ^^ C'est J qui te donne des idées pareilles ^^)(c0rnii : Tout à fait, il est ma source d'inspiration *bave *)

Un long silence suivit ma déclaration. J'avais comme qui dirait jeté un froid. Mais ce qui me surprit le plus fut la réaction d'Alice. Elle se détacha du bras de Jasper qui lui tenait la taille, s'avança vers moi et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Ses iris me dévoilaient toute la détermination qui l'habitait. Elle m'arrivait à la poitrine mais était quand même impressionnante.

« J'étais sure que t'allais nous faire ton petit discours de rabat-joie. En même temps c'est tellement prévisible venant de ta part. Tu veux nous protéger mais tu oublies que tu inverses les rôles. NOUS sommes là pour garantir VOTRE sécurité désormais. Tu oublies que vous êtes les derniers Représentants vivants sur cette Terre. Vous êtes le seul espoir de l'Humanité. Evidemment quand je dis ça, ça fait très super héros pleins de responsabilités mais là réside votre mission. Nous sauver, tous. Alors oui, pour répondre à ta question stupide, je serais prête à crever pour sauver ma famille, mes amis, tout le monde. Et ce n'est pas en nous servant un pathétique discours sur les risques que l'on encoure que tu vas réussir à me dévier de mon Destin. Une fois que notre mission sera finie, je pourrais couler de beaux jours heureux entourée par ma famille, mon Homme et mes enfants. Le tout autour d'une dinde et d'un sapin enseveli sous un tas de cadeaux. »

Durant toute la fin de sa tirade, Alice avait ses yeux voilés, loin de nous, déconnectée. (LadyL: Corniiiiiii, essaie pas de prendre la place d'Alice ^^)(c0rnii : *ronchonne * Ouais ouais je sais ! Il aime Alice, Alice l'aime et gnagnagna ! Pff) Quand elle aborda le sujet des enfants, je vis Jasper se tendre et s'étouffer. Je pouffais. Et comme si de rien n'était, elle se retourna, fila dans les bras de Jazz et lui roula une pelle magistrale. Ô grands Dieux, cette fille était complètement jetée !

Ce fut Rose qui à mon grand étonnement, prit la parole à son tour.

« Bella, Alice a raison. Bon, peut-être pas en ce qui concerne le sapin, les cadeaux, les enfants… Quoique ! »

Tout le monde rigola. Emmett lui susurra un : '' Bébé, si t'en veux des gosses, je peux t'en faire de suite moi ! » (LadyL: Arf ! moi veux bien ^^ mais juste en tant qu'entrainement ^^)(c0rnii : Chaud de night Ladyl ? :PP)

Je lui rétorquais : « Alors Didy, où sont passées les belles phrases du Philosophe ? »

Nous éclatâmes de rire pendant que Monsieur ruminait des choses incompréhensibles dans sa barbe imaginaire. Rose reprit :

« Plus sérieusement Bells, je suis prête à tout quitter pour protéger les miens. Tu sais qu'avec Jazz on a perdu nos parents il y a deux ans et donc je vis chez Emmett qui vit lui chez ses parents avec Alice qui vit aussi avec Jasper. »

Une ride d'incompréhension barra le beau visage de mon Adonis. Elle reprit plus clairement :

« Je vois que j'ai foutu le flou là. (nous pouffâmes) Bon alors c'est simple. Emmett et Alice sont frère et sœur. Jazz et moi le sommes aussi. Par le plus grand des hasards (comme quoi l'Amour fait bien les choses !) Je suis tombée amoureuse d'Emmy, pardon Didy (nous re pouffâmes) et Jazz est lui aussi tombé sous les charmes de ma Belle sœur d'Alice. Nous vivons donc sous le même toit : Les parents d'Emmett et Alice. Mais ceux-ci sont de grands voyageurs et donc la plupart du temps nous avons la maison pour nous tout seuls. Voilà voilà. Je pense que leurs parents comprendront que nous voulons faire un grand voyage à durée... indéterminée. » (LadyL: Eh beh bien calculer tout ça ^^)(c0rnii : L'impro très chère, c'est savoir se sortir d'une situation compliquée en quelques phrases ^^)

« Je vois » lâcha Edward.

« Et tout est bien qui finit bien ! » s'exclama Jazz.

Je lui souris. Ils quittèrent tous la pièce pour aller vers leurs voitures respectives. Je me retournais vers mon homme. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvés seuls. Lui aussi apparemment car il me pris dans ses bras pour un câlin tout doux. Mon ventre nous rappela à l'heure. Il rigola.

« Madame a faim à ce que je vois » gloussa-t-il. Son rire, le plus beau son qui puisse exister. Enfin, après sa voix qui me chante Wastland too bien sûr… Il mit la radio et commença à cuisiner. Je le vis s'affairer, prenant des tomates, de la viande hachée… Ma curiosité fut piquée à vif :

« Tu nous prépares quoi mon ange ? »

J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille. Il tourna sa tête et me déposa un baiser sur le nez.

« Des lasagnes mon cœur. Tu aimes ?

J'adore. C'est mon plat préféré. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

D'accord. Prends les tomates alors. Coupe-les, en essayant de ne pas te faire de bobo.

C'est comme si c'était fait. »

Je pris les fameuses tomates, les passais sous l'eau et sortis un couteau ainsi qu'une planche à découper. Je poussais un profond soupir, la nostalgie traversa mon être. Edward remarqua mon trouble. Il lâcha tout ce qu'il était en train de faire pour s'approcher de moi.

« Hé, bébé qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Rien Edward. C'est seulement que Grand-mère me manque. D'habitude je.. faisais la cuisine avec elle et… la faire avec toi ça m'amène tous ces souvenirs.. et… »

Une traitresse de larme vint couler le long de ma joue. C'est fou comme elle pouvait me manquer. Mais je devais me relever et ne pas être triste. Après tout, elle était toujours avec moi d'une certaine manière. Je touchais furtivement mon collier.

Les bras rassurants d'Edward m'encerclèrent.

« T'inquiète pas Bébé, moi je serais toujours là. Rien ne viendra se mettre entre nous deux. Même pas cette histoire de Légendes. Je t'aime, c'est tout ce qu'il faut que tu saches. Tu es maintenant la dernière personne à qui je tiens plus qu'à ma propre vie. S'il te plait ne pleure plus. Ca va aller… »

Il me berçait comme un bébé. J'étais bien dans ses bras. Je me retournais pour lui faire face. Il était beau comme un Dieu. Mon Dieu. Je mis mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et me rapprochai tranquillement. Nos lèvres se touchèrent. Tendrement. Puis je passai le bout de ma langue sur ses dents et il me donna accès à sa bouche en gémissant. J'avais chaud, le monde tournait autour de moi. J'allais m'évanouir. Surement du manque d'air. Mais je continuais. Ma langue joua un instant avec la sienne et tout mon corps se rapprocha du sien. Je pouvais sentir Ô combien il me désirait. J'aimais ça. J'aimais avoir ce pouvoir sur lui. J'aimais qu'il m'aime tout simplement. Je savais que je ne me relèverais pas s'il venait à me quitter. Car mon monde c'est lui. Durant tout ce temps, le sentiment de malaise s'accentua. Il rompit le baiser en me regardant bizarrement. J'avais mis tous mes sentiments dans cet échange. Car faute de long discours, je voulais lui faire comprendre que je ressentais la même chose. Il était devenu ma moitié en même pas quelques mois. C'en était effrayant. Mais dès que je l'ai vu j'ai su que c'était lui. C'est con à dire mais c'est comme ça. Il est mon tout.

Je le vis tanguer et s'accrocher à la table. Ainsi je n'étais pas seule à avoir l'impression que tout tournait…

« Bella ! Tu.. Tu vas bien ? Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive. J'me sens tout bizarre. Je.. Je tangue. »

Il partit dans un fou rire. La tête rejetée en arrière il rigolait. Putain moi j'étais malade à en crever j'avais plus de repère et il rigolait.

« Ca tangue Bella ! Ca tangue ! Hahah ! Putain ça me rappelle les sensations avec l'Opium ! »

Je me rapprochais de lui, furieuse.

« T'as déjà pris de l'Opium ? Bordel tu t'es déjà drogué ? Et je le sais pas ? Moi je suis malade comme un chien j'ai l'impression que je vais vomir et toi tu te tapes un fou rire solo ? Putain Edward redescend sur Terre merde ! »

Il s'arrêta direct. Mais contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu, ses yeux se révulsèrent, on ne voyait que le blanc. Ô mon Dieu où étaient passés ses beaux yeux verts ? Son corps tout entier s'arqua d'une manière improbable et il tomba à Terre, en convulsant.

« EDWARD ! EDWARD JE T'EN SUPPLIE REPONDS-MOI ! Regarde moi ! Parle-moi, fais quelque chose ! Merde EDWARD ! »

Je le secouais de toutes mes forces.

« REVIENS BORDEL REVIENS ! Putain ! EDWARD »

Je criais à m'en arracher les cordes vocales. J'attrapais un verre d'eau froide et lui jetais dessus. Rien. Une claque. Rien.

« Edward Edward » Gémis-je. « Je m'excuse putain, oui je m'excuse c'est pas grave, on aura pleins d'occasions d'en reparler si tu restes vivant ! Edward reviens. Reviens pour moi ! »

J'avais l'impression d'être impuissante. De ne servir à rien. Que dalle, nada. J'étais en train de le voir crever sous mes yeux. Tout ça pour une dispute à la con. Si il mourait maintenant, je m'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

« Allez Edward, chéri, bats-toi, bats-toi pour moi. Reviens. Je veux t'embrasser encore. Je veux que tu m'aimes de la plus belle façon qui soit en me faisant l'amour. Mais bébé, reviens, je sais pas où tu es parti mais reviens. Je te veux. Je t'aime ! »

Son corps, dans une dernière convulsion décolla presque du sol. Je le pris dans mes bras en le berçant et en pleurant. Ma gorge me faisait mal mais je m'en foutais complètement. Je voulais Edward. Vivant. Ses yeux se fermèrent comme si il dormait.

_Non non non Putain !_

« Edward chéri, réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie ne dors pas ! Réveille-toi, regarde-moi. »

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il dut voir mon visage baigné de larmes car sa bouche forma un rictus désolé. Puis un beau sourire en coin. Le sourire qui réchauffait mon cœur. Enfin il était là, il était revenu.

Sa main rugueuse mais douce s'éleva jusqu'à ma joue et la caressa. Et dans un souffle, il me murmura :

« Ma Bella. J'ai reçu le message. Nous allons partir. Maintenant. Et c'est là que tout commence… »

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

(LadyL: Euh… Cornii crois j'ai encore un ti beug … J'appuie sur la flèche du bas, mais l'ordi ne répond pas... *tape sur la touche, toujours pas... frappe sévèrement la touche, toujours pas … prend le clavier le jette contre le mur …. Toujours pas...*)

* * *

Si vous aussi comme LadyL êtes insatisfaites par cette fin que personnellement je trouve merveilleuse ^^ (je déconne bien sur...)

Vous pouvez :

Tapez 1 : si vous voulez qu'Edward et Bella se séparent au cours de la mission (ça c'est pour voir les vicieuses ^^)

Tapez 2 : si vous voulez qu'Edward retrouve ses parents "décédés"

Tapez 3 : si vous voulez me taper tout court pour avoir fait une fin sadique comme ça ;p (mais pas trop fort hein ? :S )

Tapez 4 : Pour exprimer votre contentement, votre excitation, voir votre envie de me baiser les pieds (pourquoi ? Euh... JE PASSE !)

Ou rien taper du tout pour me punir de l'attente et de la médiocrité de mon chapitre :/

Vous êtes les maitres du Jeu!

Là, j'enchaine, c'est le moment pub ^^ Je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire La Vengeance du Serpent de 8Maud8. C'est la fille que je corrige et franchement, j'a.d.o.r.e ;)

A bientôt pour la suite des aventures de nos héros (la rime et tout et tout ;p)

Bisous, et bon courage pour la semaine qui arrive T_T

c0rnii ;)


	14. Chapter 13

Hola ! Tout d'abord, je vous présente mes excuses mais ce mois de Février est réellement... infernal ! Bac Blanc, DS, TPE... T_T

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant rêvé d'être en vacances ;P

J'ai été longue à publier mais bon... Faut savoir que c'est le chapitre 13, ça porte la poisse :)

Je ne m'attarde pas... On se retrouve en bas (si Dieu le veut ;B)

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

_Sa main rugueuse mais douce s'éleva jusqu'à ma joue et la caressa. Et dans un souffle, il me murmura :__  
__« Ma Bella. J'ai reçu le message. Nous allons partir. Maintenant. Et c'est là que tout commence… »__  
__Puis ce fut le trou noir. _

POV Bella

« Tiens, regarde chérie ! Un petit oiseau ! Tu sais comment il s'appelle ?  
- Non Grand-mère, dis-moi ! S'il te plait !  
- Il s'appelle Patience.  
- Mais ! Ce n'est pas un prénom ça Grand-Ma !  
- Non tu as raison chérie. Mais en le regardant faire son nid tu comprendras ce que le mot patience veut dire ! Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'attendre que le gâteau au chocolat finisse de cuire tout en arrêtant de me demander quand est-ce qu'il est prêt !  
- Mais Grand-Ma ! C'est que j'ai faim moi.  
- Pas de mais ! Maintenant regarde ! Patience a pris une brindille dans son bec ! »

Patience. C'est ainsi que j'avais appris la signification de ce mot. Et, en ce moment, je me devais d'être patiente car, sans le calme et la réflexion, j'allais tourner à la folie. Edward, à côté de moi, ne cessait de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il était anxieux. Mais on l'était tous, je jaugeais du coin de l'œil Rosalie et Emmett toujours en tenue d'Adam se cachant avec ce que l'on leur avait prêté. Nous attendions toujours Jasper et Alice pour pouvoir nous mettre en route.

**Flash Back**

Je flottais. Cette sensation d'être sous l'emprise d'une drogue quelconque, complètement stone. Je pense que c'est le mot. Les images défilaient devant mes yeux. Des multiples souvenirs, récents ou non, m'assaillaient. J'avais l'impression de revoir ma vie au ralenti.  
Suis-je morte ?  
Mais non Banane ! Si tu étais morte tu n'aurais pas Edward à tes côtés…  
Et si c'était une hallucination ? Après tout, tout ce qu'il y a ici est factice, comme une autre dimension. Je ne devrais pas voir ce que je vois. C'est le royaume des morts. C'est l'Inframonde (c0rnii : Dans la religion Maya, l'inframonde désigne le monde entre celui des vivants et celui des morts et seuls les prêtres en « transe » peuvent y accéder lors des cérémonies sacrificielles.)

Une main posée sur ma taille me surprit. Toujours dans mes réflexions, je n'avais pas senti Edward se rapprocher. Il me faisait un merveilleux sourire. Mais quelque chose clochait. Ses yeux étaient noirs, comme animés d'une lueur animale. En ce moment même il paraissait être un animal. Un prédateur. Il tendit le bras et toucha une image du doigt. Le cercle défilant s'arrêta. Il avait choisi une image de nous deux. Celle de moi, lui passant de la crème dans le dos après qu'il ait été brulé par K'iin. Le jour où nous étions sortis ensemble. Le commencement de nous.  
Je lui souris, touchée. D'un mouvement de poignet, je refis défiler le cercle. Une image attira mon attention. Celle de lui me relevant après que j'ai lamentablement chuté à la rentrée. Notre première rencontre. Nos regards étaient soudés. On pouvait quasiment voir l'électricité émanant de nos mains soudées. Il était parfait. Il était à moi.  
Sa prise sur ma taille se resserra. Sa voix calme et sensuelle brisa le silence.  
« Sais-tu pourquoi nous sommes ici Bella ?  
- Je ne sais pas. C'est bien l'Inframonde non ? Le monde que personne ne connaît. Seules les âmes mortes peuvent y pénétrer.  
- Tu te trompes. Les prêtres y arrivent aussi.  
- Alors sommes nous des prêtres ?  
Il rigola.  
- Non pas vraiment chérie. Mais nous sommes les élus. La transition se fait ainsi. Les dieux ont décidé que c'était le moment. Nous commençons notre mission.  
- Pourquoi ces images qui défilent Edward ?  
- Attends encore un peu et tu sauras. Je ne te promets pas que ce sera agréable car, dans cette dimension, le rêve et la réalité se côtoient, s'unissent pour ne faire plus qu'un. Tant et si bien que tu n'arriveras plus à dissocier l'un de l'autre. Seulement garde en mémoire qui tu es. Ne perds jamais ce repère. C'est ainsi que tu pourras sortir, avoir la force de briser ce qui va maintenant se passer.  
- Quoi ? Edward explique-moi ! Parle-moi dis-moi ! »  
Il s'effaçait au fur et à mesure. Je ressentais un froid glacial le long de ma colonne.  
« Edward ! Où vas-tu ?  
- J'ai moi aussi à vivre ce que tu vas vivre. N'oublie jamais que je t'aime. Tu es ma vie à présent. »

Puis il disparût tout à fait. Et, sans sa présence, je me sentis basculer. Les images de nous deux se succédaient, les unes après les autres. Puis il y eut des souvenirs de ma mère et enfin de ma grand-mère.  
_Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ? J'ai besoin d'elle !__  
__Bella c'est impossible ! Nous sommes dans l'Inframonde !__  
__Mais elle est morte ! Elle peut me parler dans cette dimension !__  
_  
Prise d'un regain soudain d'énergie et de courage, je me redressais et touchais furtivement mon collier.

_Zut comment fait-on déjà ? __  
__Euh… Tu me poses une colle ! Je pensais qu'il suffisait juste de penser à elle pour qu'elle apparaisse…__  
__Non. Je crois qu'il y a une incantation. Laisse-moi réfléchir._

Mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais l'impression que ma tête était vide. Sans souvenir, sans rien. Je paniquais. Les souvenirs c'était tout ce qu'il me restait de Grand-mère. Si je les perdais je perdais tout. Puis, prise d'une frénésie, je me mis à marcher, tout en titubant, cherchant la sortie. J'étais prise de spasmes à cause de ma peur.

_Il faut que je trouve Grand-mère. Elle a les réponses que je cherche. Il faut que je la trouve. Il le faut.__  
__Bella ! Bella calme-toi, je t'en supplie. Tu me fais mal au crâne. Trouvons une solution calmement.__  
__Comme quoi ? Se poser et réfléchir ? Non, je suis désolée, ça c'est toi c'est pas moi. Toi la cérébrale, pendant que j'agis, t'as qu'à trouver une putain de solution, moi je me casse !_

En arriver à se disputer avec sa conscience était déjà le signe que tout allait mal et, pour en rajouter une couche, les images qui défilaient autrefois avaient arrêté de bouger. Bizarre. J'en touchais une, ne me rappelant pas de ce souvenir. C'était une photo de ma « mère » en train de se disputer avec ma Grand-mère. Je fronçais les sourcils. Je devais être trop jeune pour me rappeler…  
Une autre attira mon attention. Une d'Edward et moi. J'avais les yeux baignés de larmes alors que lui avait le regard dur. Il était toujours aussi beau.  
Pourquoi pleurais-je ?  
Soudain, le visage d'Edward s'anima, le mien aussi. J'étais à l'intérieur du souvenir et celui-ci prenait vie…

« Bella tu n'es pas celle qu'il me faut. Trop banale, commune. Regarde-toi un peu. Un homme comme moi ne peut décemment pas être avec une fille comme toi. Non, vois-tu, je préfère les blondes. Comme Jessica par exemple.  
- Non ! Je ne te crois pas. Tu n'es pas toi. Tu n'es qu'un rêve.  
- Si je ne suis qu'un rêve alors tu peux essayer de te réveiller. Mais ne te voile pas la face, ça te rends encore plus pathétique. Si je ne suis pas réel alors toi non plus. Regarde Bella ! Regarde, j'ai fait ma vie avec Jessica, je l'aime. Nous allons nous marier, avoir des enfants. Regarde-les. Ils sont beaux tu ne trouves pas ? »

Il s'est accroupi et a attrapé le bambin qui courait vers son père tout en rigolant. Edward le posa sur sa hanche et s'avança vers moi.

« Regarde Bella ! Tout est réel. Touche-le Bella. Touche-le et vois que ce n'est pas un rêve. Pince-toi s'il le faut mais tout est réalité. A la vérité, tu n'es pas pour moi. Je suis désolé d'avoir fait durer cette comédie trop longtemps mais j'avais besoin de toi. Tu m'étais utile, toi et tes « capacités surnaturelles » depuis que l'Humanité est sauvée, tu es redevenue une petite Humaine tout comme moi. Et tu as perdu tout l'intêret que je te portais. C'est au moins la cinquième fois que tu reviens me voir et je t'ai déjà dit que toi et moi c'est terminé.  
- Mais… Mais tu m'as dit que j'étais ta vie à présent. Edward…  
- C'était il y a cinq ans Bella.  
- Non non ! C'était il y a moins d'une heure !  
- Tu devrais continuer à prendre tes médicaments Bella. Veux tu que j'appelle Carlisle pour qu'il t'examine ? Tu dois faire une rechute…  
- Carlisle ? Il est vivant ? Grand-mère ?  
- Pourquoi serait-il mort Bella ? Regarde ! »  
En effet, Carlisle, toujours aussi jeune et beau, était dos à moi, tandis que je voyais Grand-mère qui bavardait avec Jessica. Elle avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle qui l'avait toujours détéstée. Rien ne tournait rond.  
- GRAND-MÈRE. Ne pus-je m'empêcher de crier.  
- Chut ! Bella ! Tu es malade ou quoi ? Si elle te voit elle va te tuer ?  
- Moi ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Jamais Grand-mère ne voudrait ma mort…  
- Je pense que tu fais une grave rechute Bella. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi…  
- Mais où est mon chez moi ? Je pensais que tu étais mon chez moi…  
- Non Bella. Je ne vais pas le répéter ! Toi et ta grand-mère ne vous parlez plus depuis que tu as tenté de tuer le bébé de Jessica. Suite à ça, tu es rentrée dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour personnes délirantes et dangereuses. Tu parlais de pouvoirs spéciaux. Il fallait que personne ne sache, tu comprends. Alors nous t'avons placé là et tu as tourné mal. Mais tes résultats semblaient bons alors nous avons été obligés de te faire sortir sous condition que tu ne reviennes plus jamais vers nous. Mais voilà que cinq fois déjà tu toques à ma porte. Si Esmée l'apprend, je ne me porte garant de rien. Maintenant pitié, sors d'ici et ne reviens jamais… »

Et il claqua la porte. Claquement sourd, dur, qui déclencha mes larmes.  
Ce n'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar ! Je rêve.

_Bella, si tu rêvais tu n'aurais pas pu toucher le gamin. Tu ne peux que te rendre compte que tout est réel. Tu n'es plus rien. Allez viens, on rentre, faut prendre notre traitement.__  
__Non. Non ! Même ma conscience était corrompue. Impossible. Comment lutter ? __  
_  
Je tombais à genoux, les mains devant mon visage.  
Edward ne voulait plus de moi, Grand-mère me détestait, Jessica avait pris ma place… Et moi ? Moi j'étais folle à lier, désespérée dans ce monde de merde où ne régnait qu'injustice et souffrance. Je devais trouver un moyen de partir. M'enfuir. Ne serait-ce que pour trente secondes.  
Ma place n'était plus ici. Je n'avais plus rien à y faire, à y vivre. Je devais… Oui, je devais mourir.  
Et, comme par magie, comme si dès que j'y avais pensé, ça c'était matérialisé, un poignard prit place dans mes mains. Il était apparemment très ancien.  
Un poignard sacrificiel…

Je fis tourner l'objet dans mes mains, lentement. Il était gravé avec de jolies arabesques et au centre de ces volutes une phrase simple :  
« La vie ou la mort, il faut choisir. Ecoute ton cœur, il te dictera tes actes. »

Mes phalanges blanchirent tant je serrais fort l'arme blanche. Je fermais mes yeux, soufflant un grand coup. Je retournais mon poignet, de façon à exposer ma paume. Et, d'un coup net, je me tranchais les veines. De douleur, j'en lâchais le poignard qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd métallique. Je vis une ligne rouge fendre mon poignet et bientôt des gouttes éclabousser le sol blanc immaculé. Je me sentis très faible tout à coup, comme si ma vie me quittait. Je décidais de me reposer en fermant les yeux, baignant dans mon propre sang. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que des images affluèrent.

Un rire cristallin, une toute petite fille qui sautille. Les cheveux en pics qui partent dans tous les sens…  
Alice ! Mon Alice. Elle m'avait tellement manqué ! Je la regardais sauter un peu de partout et rire. Puis elle sauta dans les bras d'un jeune homme. Blond, le visage fin, heureux... Jasper ! Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer un instant. Puis leurs rires s'arrêtèrent et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. Lily prit la parole entre deux larmes :  
« Oh Jazz ! Je suis si heureuse ! Oui, OUIII bien sûr que oui que j'accepte ! Depuis le temps où je voulais devenir ta femme ! Tu as failli me faire attendre ! »

Oh mon Dieu ! Alice allait épouser Jasper ? J'étais tellement heureuse ! Mais un sentiment de tristesse m'envahit. Je ne serais pas là pour leur union. On en avait parlé tellement de fois quand on était petites ! Elle voulait que je sois sa demoiselle d'honneur et j'étais en train de me vider de mon sang. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ?  
Puis la vision changea. Je me trouvais dans un hôpital à première vue. Ca sentait l'éther et l'hémoglobine. Puis des cris, à vous fendre le cœur. Des cris de douleurs. Aussitôt je me précipitais bien que, comme dans les dernières images avec Alice, j'assistais à tout, impuissante. Je traversais la porte et me figeais. Rose, les mains sur son ventre, en sueur et les pieds relevés, était rouge. J'entendis un « POUSSER ! » et un autre abominable cri s'ensuivit. Je tournais un peu la tête, et trouvais Emmett, tenant la main (enfin il se faisait broyer la main pour être exact) de la future maman. Il lui murmurait des mots doux tout en lui caressant le front. Et, le plus beau son au monde parvint à mes oreilles. Un autre cri, un premier souffle, le début d'une vie : un bébé.  
« Toutes mes félicitations Madame McCarthy ! C'est une fille ! Elle est magnifique ! Une idée d'un prénom ? »  
Les amoureux se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, le visage rayonnant. Emmett hocha la tête comme pour donner son accord et la voix claire de Rosalie résonna dans la chambre d'hôpital.  
« Oui, nous avons longuement réfléchi mais… Nous voudrions l'appeler Bella. En souvenir d'une amie très chère. »

La surprise me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Mes amis avaient besoin de moi, je ne pouvais pas disparaître ! Qu'importe qu'Edward n'ait pas tenu sa promesse de m'aimer pour l'éternité. J'avais toujours mes amis ! Je n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner ! J'ouvris un œil. Et j'eus le droit à une nouvelle surprise. Deux hommes, seulement vêtus d'un tissu qui leur couvraient les parties stratégiques d'une anatomie masculine, me faisaient face. L'un d'eux prit la parole plein de rage :  
« Tu avais promis K'iin ! Forcément, comme ce n'est pas ton protégé, tu te dois de lui pourrir la vie mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Est-ce que j'ai fait ça à ton cher petit Edward ? Non ! J'avais promis et tu ne fais que trahir. Pas étonnant que Gaïa (c0rnii : c'est la Terre dont il parle) ne t'ait pas choisi. Tu es si violent… si impulsif. Tout ce que je veux c'est la sortir de ce pétrin et toi tu compliques toujours tout ! Regarde-la en train de crever sur le pavé. Mais tu n'as aucune idée de son utilité ou t'es vraiment con ? Putain je vais devoir utiliser une incantation alors qu'elle ne devrait jamais nous avoir vu ! T'es vraiment chiant des fois !

- Oh non mais ça va, M. Uj fait sa crise de nerfs ! C'était juste une petite blague pour voir si elle avait l'esprit solide ! Mais tu vois bien elle n'est pas assez forte pour assumer son rôle ! Que veux-tu qu'on fasse avec une fille qui ne sait même pas où est le rêve de la réalité ?  
- Je t'y verrais bien moi ! Perdue au milieu de nulle part où rien n'est pareil que dans le monde réel. Elle a déjà compris qu'elle était dans l'Inframonde c'est pas mal ! Et toi tu as triché ! Tu as prévenu Edward de ce qui allait suivre. Mais bien sûr, égoïste comme tu es, tu lui as interdit d'en parler à Bella. Ce que tu peux être dégueulasse ! Bon je vais m'occuper d'elle. Prépare les échecs en attendant. Il ne faudrait pas que nos chevaux et tours nous filent entre les doigts. C'est tellement délicat le passage de l'Inframonde au monde réel. On aurait très bien pu leur acheter des billets d'avion !  
- Mais il le fallait Uj ! Comment veux-tu qu'ils prennent la Mission au sérieux si on ne leur met pas un peu la pression ?  
- Pff ! T'as toujours été comme ça de toute façon. Toujours faire une « entrée remarquée », se pâmer comme le font les paons.  
Il me regarda dans les yeux et poussa un soupir.  
- Tu es vraiment pâle, Jeune Élue. Je me demande bien ce que je vais pouvoir te concocter pour que tu puisses te rétablir le plus vite possible. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi ici.

Il me prit dans ses bras. C'était bizarre. Sa peau brillait d'un éclat argenté tout comme celle de l'autre homme brillait d'un doré. Magnifique pensais-je. Il matérialisa je ne sais comment un lit plus confortable que des plumes et je m'y affalais. Directement après, un bol dans sa main apparut et il appliqua ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur sur ma blessure. Elle arrêta de saigner en très peu de temps et la cicatrisation commença. J'étais ahurie. Comment arrivait-il à faire ça ? Qui était-il ? Étais-je toujours dans l'Inframonde ? Mon cerveau roulait au ralenti mais fourmillait de questions. Un nouveau soupir de sa part. Je levais les yeux vers lui et vis du bonheur, presque de l'adoration.

« Je suppose que les questions se pressent dans ta boite à réflexion. Il est vrai que je t'ai créée avec un certain degré de curiosité. Mais tu as bien évolué depuis 1500. Tu es resplendissante. Enfin si bien sûr on enlève ta pâleur due à ton… accident. »

Je souris, il avait l'air tellement gentil. Il se stoppa et je bondis sur l'occasion pour avoir des réponses à mes questions. Ma voix était rocailleuse de ne pas avoir parlé depuis longtemps.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? Comment avez-vous réussi à me guérir si vite ? Vous êtes quoi, un gourou ou un truc comme ça ? Non parce que vous voyez, j'allais mourir en ne voyant pas le bébé de Rose ni pouvoir participer au mariage à Lily et ça me tuait littéralement, alors franchement merci pour tout et je…  
- Je ne me rappelais pas t'avoir faite aussi bavarde par contre. »

Il rigola et je le regardais furieuse.

« Oui, ça va ! Ne me fais pas le petit Chaton Enragé ! Je vais répondre à tes questions mais, déjà, bois ça !  
- C'est quoi ? Ça sent pas bon en tout cas !  
- Râleuse… Non tout ça, ça doit être au fil du temps, je t'avais créée pour être parfaite et voilà que je te retrouve avec pleins de défauts… Attention, attachants les défauts mais… Enfin, là n'est pas la question ! C'est une boisson récupératrice et anti M. K'iin.  
- Anti M. K'iin ? Le Dieu du soleil ?  
- Oula comment tu y vas ! »

Il s'éclaffa comme si c'était la meilleure blague du siècle.

« Hé K'iin ! Viens voir !  
- Humm.. Quoi encore ? T'arrives pas à gérer la Mini Puce ou quoi ?  
- Grr… La ferme ! Elle t'a appelé Le Dieu Du Soleil ! Elle est bonne non ? Toi un Dieu ?  
- Bah quoi ? C'est ce que je suis ! »

Ce dernier passa la main dans ses magnifiques cheveux or ce qui fit rire son voisin.

Putain ! Dîtes-moi que je rêve ! Ca ne peux pas être les Créateurs en personne ! Je suis en train de rêver !

« Et non Lilliputienne ! Tu ne rêves pas ! Voici Uj ton Créateur, et le sublime homme juste à côté, à savoir moi, c'est K'iin, le Créateur de la Lignée d'Edward. Au fait, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait subir, je voulais juste… m'amuser.  
- Vous amuser ? Mais j'ai failli mourir ! J'étais perdue, sans repère, croyant que la plus grande partie de ce que j'aime ne m'aimait plus et vous vouliez vous amuser ? Mais à quoi vous pensiez ? C'est vous qui n'avez aucun sens des Responsabilités !»

Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de faire des remontrances à un des Créateurs mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'étais passée à deux doigts de la mort ! Putain ! Mais, contre toute attente, K'iin jeta sa tête en arrière et un rire tonitruant sortit de sa bouche. A ce moment précis, on aurait dit Emmett ! D'ailleurs si je regardais de plus près, mes amis avaient tous des mimiques ou des traits physiques de nos Créateurs.

« C'est normal Bella. Nous leur avons insufflé la vie pour vous aider dans votre Mission. Alors quoi de mieux que des êtres parfaits comme nous ? »

Je fis mine de m'étouffer en entendant la remarque de K'iin.  
« Vous, parfaits ? » Marmonnai-je.

Il me fit un grand sourire appréciateur, et nous quitta. Uj posa la main sur mon épaule.

« Excuse-le, il est parfois très… pré-pubaire ! Un vrai gamin ! Dans l'Inframonde, personne n'a de secret pour personne. Nous pouvons lire dans les pensées et créer des choses de toute pièce. Bien sûr, il est interdit pour les Représentants de s'immiscer dans l'esprit des Créateurs, ce serait lourdement puni. Mais tu peux t'amuser à faire apparaître un objet.  
- Est-ce que je peux faire apparaître une personne ?  
- Seulement si elle erre dans l'Inframonde. Tu peux donc appeler les Damnés, les Bannis, mais aussi les gens en transfert. En ce moment il n'y a que Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett. Tu ne peux choisir d'appeler qu'un couple. Mais, avant, je te propose de répondre à tes questions. »

J'hochais la tête, désireuse d'en savoir plus.

« Très bien. Alors comme tu l'as compris, je suis Uj, ton Créateur. Tu es dans l'Inframonde car tu es en « transfert », quand tu choisiras d'appeler le couple que tu as choisi, votre voyage sera terminé. Je suis désolé pour tous ces mauvais moments. J'avais promis de ne rien faire de méchant pour le premier transfert d'Edward mais K'iin a voulu s'amuser en te piégeant pensant que tu te rendrais compte que ce n'est pas la réalité. Il a paniqué quand il a vu que tu avais su faire apparaître un poignard. Je te jure, il peut être très con par moment ! Enfin bref ! Si tu veux que j'efface cette partie de ta mémoire je peux. Seulement la rencontre qui a lieu aussi s'effacera vu que c'est à cause de ta tentative de suicide que tu es ici, sinon comprends-moi bien tu ne nous aurait jamais vu ! Ça brise le mythe d'un coup ! Mais bon, je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire. Nous enfreignions les règles en te parlant sous notre forme humaine mais c'est… disons plus facile au niveau de la compréhension. Je vais être obligé de te laisser une marque dans le creux de tes reins pour que tu te souviennes de ne pas parler. Si jamais il t'arrivait de lâcher des informations concernant cet échange, le tatouage te procurera une telle douleur que tu t'arrêteras direct !  
- Comme celui d'Edward ? D'ailleurs pourquoi l'a t-il, il n'avait rien fait de mal !  
- Ha. C'est K'iin encore ! Il est d'une… jalousie maladive. Disons, qu'entre nous deux, ça a toujours été la compétition pour gagner l'amour de Gaïa et le fait qu'aujourd'hui elle étouffe et meurt à petit feu sans avoir pu nous dire qui elle préférait entre nous deux, ça l'énerve. Alors tu comprends, nous avions établi une règle très stricte qui disait qu'aucun Représentant n'avait le droit de se lier à un autre. C'est cruel, c'est vrai, en plus vous êtes faits pour être ensemble… Un peu comme des briques qui peuvent s'emboiter. Mais ça… On avait bien vu que vous saviez très bien le faire ! »

Il rigola fort et j'entendis un gloussement venant de K'iin. Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux ! OH. MON. DIEU ! Ils nous avaient entendu ?  
« Hum.. Disons que les cris dans l'Inframonde c'est difficilement manquable… Enfin bref ! Et donc, cruels que nous sommes, dès que nous avons vu que vous vous rapprochiez, nous avons voulu vous éloigner l'un de l'autre. Nous ne pouvions pas profiter de notre chère Gaïa alors pourquoi, vous, vous ne seriez pas à la diète ? Seulement vous êtes tous les deux les derniers de votre lignée et nous ne pouvions faire dévier vos deux chemins. Nous avions besoin de vous. Tu vois, les Représentants ont, depuis tout temps, eu une mission de Respect. Respect pour la Terre mais aussi pour la Nature, pour les Animaux, etc.… Ils étaient des sortes de sages. Des gens qu'on venait voir quand un membre de la famille était gravement malade. Une mission caritative si tu veux. Sauver des vies tout en respectant le sol qu'ils foulaient. Mais, aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Les temps ont changé, l'Humanité met la vie de Gaïa en danger. Avant, il nous arrivait de nous voir à la tombée de la nuit, elle et moi, sous forme humaine. Nous faisions l'amour encore et encore pour créer des choses telles que de nouvelles espèces. Je suis sûr qu'elle le faisait aussi avec K'iin et je ne lui en veux pas. Elle ne pourra jamais choisir entre nous deux car K'iin et moi ne sommes qu'un. Une sorte d'entité à part entière. Mais ça allait très bien comme ça ! Et puis, au fil des jours, nous l'avons vu dépérir. Nos coquetions ne marchaient pas sur elle. Elle s'affaiblissait de jour en jour et, un soir, elle n'est tout simplement pas venue. Je suis allé la voir, avec K'iin au milieu de la forêt où elle vit. Elle dormait. Quand elle dort, elle est reliée à la nature. Par les cheveux. Les arbres se servent de leurs branches. Tu vois ? Enfin ! Elle s'était murée dans un silence religieux. Elle écoutait la Nature, et cette dernière allait mal. Il lui fallait de l'aide. Alors elle donna une grande partie de son énergie. L'énergie c'est celle que tu vois graviter autour de nous, à savoir mon éclat argenté et l'éclat doré de K'iin. Sauf que Gaïa ne brillait plus. Et, juste avant de fusionner avec la Nature, elle nous a prié de déclencher une dernière fois le gène des Représentants dans la lignée. Ce que nous avons fait. Voilà pourquoi vous partez en mission. Maintenant comment aider Gaïa ? Avec les treize crânes. Ils sont une légende maya. Selon cette dernière, ils renfermeraient le savoir et l'énergie suffisante pour que la Terre retrouve un équilibre. Nous espérons ainsi avec K'iin pouvoir faire sortir Gaïa de son mutisme. Je sais que votre tâche va être ardue, vous n'avez plus qu'un an. Mais nous vous aiderons comme nous le pourrons. Nous ne pouvons pas beaucoup agir hors de l'Inframonde mais il suffit à l'un de vous de rentrer en transe pour rejoindre notre dimension. N'abusez pas de cette option, elle est à prendre en dernier recours, car elle pompe votre énergie comme la notre. Je compte sur vous pour faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour récupérer les treize crânes car il va en falloir. Vous avez toutes les cartes en mains et tu as le collier d'Esmée. Si tu la vois d'ailleurs à l'occasion, dis-lui que le Créateur ne la remerciera jamais assez pour le sacrifice qu'elle a fait.  
- Mais elle n'est pas passée par là ? Je veux dire, quand on meurt, on passe par l'Inframonde, non ?  
- Oui et non. Elle est morte par sacrifice. Ce dernier est un rituel religieux tellement pur qu'il lave de tous les péchés commis et permet directement de passer vers la Lumière. Ainsi, ta grand-mère est une âme noble. Je ne sais pas trop comment marche votre connexion mais je trouve que c'est une superbe idée d'avoir un objet vous reliant vous deux, ainsi que Carlisle et Edward. Carlisle, le pauvre, ainsi qu'Esmée ont tant souffert de la Règle de l'Interdit ! Pitié, dès que tu contactes ta grand-mère, veille bien à lui demander de m'accorder son pardon.  
- Je le ferais. Je vous le promets !  
- Bien ! Il est temps pour toi de partir. Veux-tu avant que j'efface ta mémoire ? Tu n'auras ainsi pas à avoir la marque que je vais te faire… Mais tu n'auras plus les réponses à tes questions…  
- Je… Je pense que je veux me souvenir de mes Créateurs. Je vous respecte et je suis prête à mourir pour sauver Gaïa, notre Mère à tous. Alors, non, je veux que ma, que notre Quête ait un sens. Faites-moi une marque, mais n'effacez pas ma mémoire, s'il vous plait.  
- Très bien, comme tu voudras Petite Étoile. »  
Sur ce, il posa sa main froide sur le creux de mes reins. Je frissonnais. Quand il la retira, sans douleur, je pensais à un miroir et celui-ci apparut. Je me retournais pour voir le tatouage. Il était magnifique, tout en volutes et en courbes. Et au centre, un croissant de Lune, plein, signe de mon camp et de mon appartenance. Et bizarrement, j'en étais fière !  
Uj me sourit et fit un bref signe de tête quand je lui dis qu'il était magnifique et que c'était un honneur pour moi que d'avoir cette encre divine dans mon corps. Je me concentrais ensuite sur le couple que je voulais appeler. Je choisis Emmett et Rosalie par instinct. Uj me souffla un :  
« Bon voyage Petite Chose, je serais toujours derrière chacun de tes pas et veillerais sur ta bonne étoile. Tu es ma fierté, ma Création, rends-moi digne. »  
Sur ce, je sentis des lèvres sur les miennes et quand je les rouvris, j'étais perdue dans des dunes. Perdue, peut-être, mais dans la réalité, c'est déjà ça. A ma gauche, j'entendis mon nom crié :  
« BEEEEELLLLAAAAAA ? ROOOSEE ? ALLIIIICE ? JAZZZ ? EMM PARDON DIDY ? »

Je pouffais ! Ca ne pouvait qu'être Edward !  
Je courus, me croutant plusieurs fois dans les dunes et bouffant du sable (pas très bon d'ailleurs !)

« OUAIIS ! EDWAAAARD ! C'EST BEELLLAAAA ! À GAUUUUCHE ! »

J'entendis des pas saccadés, un souffle, puis des bras forts m'encerclèrent et je me collais contre son corps. J'aurais voulu m'y fondre. Il se détacha et me regarda dans les yeux. Je me perdis dans ses prunelles. Puis, il fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Je pue ? Pourquoi tu me renifles ?  
- Tu… tu sens le sang.  
- Le sang n'a pas d'odeur Edward. »

Je riais jaune. Si jamais il apprenait ce qu'il s'était passé, de un mon Pacte avec nos Créateurs serait (déjà) bafoué, de deux cela prouvait que je n'avais pas confiance en un Nous. Et j'avais honte de ça. Alors je préférais éviter toute dispute en déviant le sujet.

« C'est ta faute, quand tu préparais le dîner juste avant que l'on… parte, tu t'es coupé au doigt. Mais je peux voir que ça a déjà cicatrisé ! Magnifique ! Alors où sont Rose et Emmett ? Je les ai app… »

La douleur dans ma chute de reins me rappela à l'ordre.  
Et oui, ma Belle, pas le droit aux indices non plus. Edward ne doit rien savoir. Pour le bien de tous…  
Je me repris.

« Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? Et Alice ? Et Jazz ? J'ai pas envie de rester ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus dans ce putain de désert ! D'ailleurs on est où tiens ? Pourquoi il fait si chaud ? Merde on aurait pas pu tomber en pleine ville ou quoi ? Non, bien sûr faut nous foutre dans un coin paumé ! Rah putain ! »

Je shootais dans du sable ce qui eut pour effet de… ne rien faire justement. Oui, j'étais irritée. Je n'avais pas le droit de parler d'un évènement plus que troublant à Edward alors que je détestais lorsqu'on se cachait des choses et j'avais réellement chaud, et soif.  
Il me regarda étrangement puis lâcha d'une voix contrariée :

« OK, je sais pas ce que tu me caches, mais tu vas cracher le morceau de suite Bella ! Et puis, d'abord, pourquoi t'es énervée, tu m'expliques ? Parce que j'en ai sérieusement marre de tes putains de sautes d'humeurs ! Alors quoi ? T'as tes règles ou quoi ? Merde ! »

Ok, il fulminait maintenant.  
Bien joué Bella vraiment ! Il se doute de quelque chose ! Et tu vas galérer pour trouver une excuse potable surtout qu'il a genre un détecteur de mensonges à l'intérieur de sa tête.  
Il peut pas lire mes pensées couillonne ! Arrête de me prendre la touffe avec tes histoires ! Et puis, d'abord, tu ferais mieux de la mettre en veilleuse si tu veux tout savoir parce que c'est quand même toi qui m'as foutu le coup de grâce tout à l'heure ! Tu as appuyé là où ça faisait mal ! Tu m'as clairement dit que j'étais malade et que je devais prendre mes médicaments putain ! Alors s'il te plait, la ferme. Je veux pas de tes conseils à la con. Maintenant dégage.

D'accord, niveau critique de la folie avancée ? Atteint ! Bravo !  
Mais Edward me regardait toujours avec ses yeux furieux qui pourraient, j'en suis sure, me tuer si réellement l'envie lui prenait. Il attendait une réponse. Et merde… Rien ne me venait alors je jouais la carte de la fausse fureur pour éviter le sujet épineux :  
« Mais Merde putain ! Tu vas passer ta vie à me fliquer ? Alors quoi tu penses que je te cache quelque chose alors que je suis sure que je ne connais que la partie visible de ton putain d'iceberg caractériel. Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu quand tu étais en France ? J'en sais rien. Il y a même pas 24H j'ai appris que tu t'étais déjà drogué, mais alors tu arrives à me reprocher mes mensonges alors que tu es pire que moi ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Mais le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que je ne te cache rien. Strictement rien. Et tu as toujours le don pour m'énerver et me faire sentir coupable alors que je n'ai strictement rien fait. C'est dans ces moments là ou je rêverais de te… AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH  
- Hein quoi ? AAAAAAHH  
- Euh… MOUHHAHAHAHAHA ! »

Ok. On remballe tout et on recommence. Mais putain qu'est-ce que foutaient Rose et Didy dans une… position compromettante et… nu ?  
Je me rappelle que j'étais en train de me « pseudo » disputer avec Edward quand… Bam ! Deux… animaux en rut (je ne peux décemment pas les considérer comme des êtres humains alors qu'ils… copulent ?) se sont… matérialisés ? La tension entre Ed et moi est redescendue d'un seul coup, pour laisser place à l'hilarité. Putain, je me tenais les côtes. C'était encore meilleur que l'histoire d'Emmett et de Diderot ! Je vis Edward esquisser un sourire, puis rigoler franchement. Ouf, sauvée. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel et soufflais un « merci » qui, je suis sure, me ferait marquer des points au niveau de l'affection de K'iin. Et toc !  
Les deux pauvres tourtereaux regardaient partout ne sachant pas bien où ils étaient puis Em (pardon Didy) nous fixa avec son regard noir synonyme de sa profonde colère. A pisser de rire. Il serra les dents qui grincèrent et nous souffla :  
« Vous permettez, j'aimerais finir. Parce que honnêtement, c'est pas dans mon caractère de laisser quelque chose inachevé. »

Nous ne bougions toujours pas, pliés de rire.

« MAIS DÉGAGEZ PUTAIN ! C'EST SI DUR À COMPRENDRE ? »

Nous pouffions toujours mais nous mîmes quelques dunes d'écart entre le couple et nous. Seulement, même de là, nous les entendions. Beurk ! Mon meilleur pote avec la fille qui m'a foutu du chewing-gum dans les cheveux quant nous étions au Primaire. Répugnant !  
C'est en fixant un point que je vis quelque chose bouger. Enfin non, deux choses. Une petite brune et un beaucoup plus grand et carré, blond. Je m'élançais. C'étaient Alice et Jasper ! Je courus comme une dératée. Jazz me regarda choqué de ma soudaine apparition tandis qu'Alice criait :  
« Je te l'avais bien dit Chéri ! J'avais vu que Bella serait attirée par nos mouvements de la danse de la Pluie ! Bon, et Rose et Emmett vous les avez vu ou je dévoile pas encore ma blague ?  
- Non, Alice c'est bon, on les a… bien vu.  
- Ahh ! Rose a toujours su faire des entrées fracassantes !  
- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! »

Après quelques câlins, nous retournâmes à la Dune où les… amoureux ? étaient apparus. Emmett tenait sa femme dans ses bras tandis que Rose se tenait les seins tout en étant repliée sur elle-même, rouge de visage. Aussitôt, j'enlevais mon pull qui ne m'était d'aucune utilité tellement il faisait chaud et le lui lançais. Je vis du coin de l'œil Edward enlever son pantalon et le lancer à Emmett tandis que Jazz faisait pareil pour Rose.  
Résultat ? Les mecs se retrouvaient en larges caleçons qui pouvaient décemment passer pour des maillots de bain, Emmett était torse nu avec un jean très très moulant et Rose avait mon pull sur le dos, portait le pantalon de Jasper ce qui lui donnait un air de Junkie avec ses cheveux ébouriffés. Une équipe de choc prête à sauver le monde quoi !

Nous nous mîmes en marche, faisant confiance à Alice pour notre « retour à la société ». Nous avions appris que nous étions donc en Egypte, proches du Caire. Durant le trajet, Edward se rapprocha pour me pendre la main :  
« Je n'ai rien oublié, mais je fais une croix dessus pour le moment.  
- Pour le moment… »

Il passa sa main dans mon dos, à l'endroit exact où était mon tatouage et je le soupçonnais de se douter de quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit sur la bonne voie. Car qui disait bonne voie, disait aveux, et c'était clairement impossible, le message était passé. Je ne devais pas trahir nos Maîtres et je leur serais fidèle, à la vie à la mort.

C'est Alice et son cri qui me sortirent de ma rêverie :  
« Le Caire nous voilà LALALALALA ! Bon allez les enfants, trouvons des vêtements ! Et de la bouffe, et de l'eau, je meurs de soif moi !  
- Mais Lily ! On n'a pas d'argent !  
- Oh ! Ce n'est pas un problème, Rose va nous faire le plaisir de mendier ! Avec sa « capacité » de persuasion, elle va vraiment récolter un max ! Suffit juste d'attendre un petit peu et voilà, le tour est joué !  
- QUOI ? MOI ? MENDIER ? NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ? TU M'AS BIEN VU ? JAMAIS JE FERAIS CA OK ? JE SUIS PAS UNE PUTAIN DE SANS ABRI !  
- Oh allez, arrête ton cinéma Rose ! Je l'ai vu alors tu t'assoies, tu nous fais le regard du chat Potté et hop c'est dans la poche ! Et puis tu devrais t'écraser un peu parce que c'est à cause toi que mon homme se retrouve en calcif alors grouille ! »

Sur ce, elle fit asseoir Rosalie de force et lui déchira le devant du pull.  
« Hé » m'écriai-je ! Merde mon pull quoi ! J'y tenais pas particulièrement mais bon ! Et puis ça m'étonnait venant d'Alice qu'elle déchire un vêtement. Tout le monde la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Oui oui, je sais, moi aussi ça me déchire le cœur d'abimer un vêtement mais bon… on peut voir la naissance de ses seins comme ça !  
- Non mais ça va pas ? T'es complètement jetée ma parole ! Hors de question que ma femme fasse le trottoir pour de l'argent !  
- Didy ! Elle fait pas le trottoir elle mendie juste ! Regarde-la ! En moins de deux heures c'est plié ! Alors arrête de ronchonner ! Et de toute façon c'est de ta faute, fallait pas baiser juste au moment de partir !  
- Mais on en savait rien nous ! On voit pas dans l'avenir nous ! Et on s'excuse mais merde ! Ca sent le plan foireux !  
- Emmett, ne cherche pas à éviter l'inévitable, il nous faut du fric ! A moins que tu aies une autre solution ?  
- Euh… »

Je le vis scruter les environs et son regard se posa sur un bar. Un fight-club bar. Tout content de lui il nous le montra du doigt.

« V'la la solution ! Je remporte quelques combats et c'est bon ! Pas la peine que ma Rosie se rabaisse à faire quelque chose d'humiliant ! C'est ma faute, je suis… l'instiguateur de tout ça donc je dois nous trouver un moyen de gagner de l'oseille ! Bon j'y vais. On se retrouve devant le bar dans trois heures. C'est à dire… euh. Comment on fait on a pas de montre ! »

Je pouffais. Emmett n'avait réellement pas le sens du pratique ! Mais, pendant qu'il parlait, j'échaffaudais un plan dans ma tête. Infaillible le plan attention !

« Bon. On arrête de se disperser. Voilà comment nous allons marcher. Jasper, tu vas avec Emmett et tu joues des émotions du type en face pour pas trop amocher Didy bien que sa force soit… surdéveloppée. Ensuite, Alice, tu restes avec moi pour m'aider dans mes choix. Je vais faire du… pick Pocket magnétique ! Je vais me concentrer sur les proies faciles que tu me dicteras. Je capterais le champ de force de l'objet en question et le ferais venir jusqu'à nous. Edward, tu restes avec Rosalie pour t'assurer qu'aucune personne mal intentionnée ne s'approche d'elle, au pire, tu réagis avant. Je souhaite donc à tous bon courage, c'est votre premier entrainement. Pour ce qui est de l'heure, chacun rejoint l'autre quand il est arrivé au minimum à 50€ pour l'équipe de Rosalie, 150€ pour la Team Didy et au moins 5 montres et autres babioles pour Alice et moi. Nous avons intérêt à gérer. Si vous dépassez ces montants tant mieux, au coucher du soleil, sur cette même place, on fera les comptes. Alors à ce soir ! Et encore bon courage ! »

Sur cette note d'espoir nous nous séparâmes après un câlin collectif. Mission Pick Pocket ? C'est parti !

* * *

Alors ? :S

Là, réellement ils y sont ! C'est le commencement des emmerdes :p

Je ne sais pas encore quand je publierais le chapitre 14 car Février et son lot d'emmerdes n'est pas encore fini è_é MAIS !

J'ai fini mon chapitre 4 sur "T'aurais Dû Planter ta tente ailleurs Pouffiasse !" Alors si vous voulez être de la partie, il devrait être en ligne d'ici très peu de temps.

Pleins de bisous, (surtout à mes correctrices de rêve j'ai nommé **Phika17** et **LadyL**) et passez une bonne nouvelle semaine (je devrais dire profiter du Week End mais bon...)

c0rnii :D


	15. Chapter 15

*entre doucement par la porte de derrière...*

Hum... Bonsoiiiir :)

Oui, je sais, je m'excuse ça fait longtemps, mais pour ma défense, j'avais des...examens (et huit semaines sans vacance ! HUIT SEMAINES vous vous rendez compte ? Mon crâne va imploser ^^)

Enfin ! Petite piqûre de rappel indispensable me semble t-il :

Nos deux héros et leurs amis (Al', Jazz', Em', Rose) ont traversé l'Inframonde pour se retrouver au Caire, paumés au milieu de nulle par sans le sous, le vêtement (pour les petits cochons Rose et Emmy).

Ils ont donc tous la merveilleuse idée de faire faire la manche à Rosalie avec l'aide de Jazz pour calmer les choses si ça s'envenime, des matchs à gages pour Emmett avec comme aide Edward pour prevenir les coups à l'avance (et oui ils trichent :p).

Puis Bella en pique pocket avec l'aide d'Alice pour voir quel candidat potentiel a le plus gros porte monnaie.

Voilà, non pas les tomates pitié !

Sinon bonne lecture ! On s'retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**POV Bella**

Ça faisait deux heures qu'Alice dansait entre les rayons. Elle virevoltait, choisissait des vêtements, les entassait sur mes bras, et repartait en sifflotant. Soit plus de deux heures de torture physique et mentale pour ma pomme !  
_Aux Grands Dieux ayez pitié de moi ! _**(Angel' : pourquoi le comportement d'Alice ne me surprend pas ^)**

Comme si j'avais été entendu, mon Mini Démon se retourna et décréta à vu d'œil qu'il y a en avait assez. Ouf ! Ça voulait dire stop. Pas que l'argent nous manque non, au contraire je dirais qu'on avait de quoi bien vivre sans rien faire pendant deux mois ! Emmett avait fait des merveilles en castagnant tout sur son passage, **(Angel' : je ne voudrais pas être sur son passage à lui) **et Rosalie bien qu'ayant été réticente à faire la manche, avait fait du profit. Cette fille était un phénomène ! Au bout d'une heure, elle avait récolté plus de 120€. Mais le must, ça a été quand un boui-boui (c0rnii : Petite voiture au Caire) est tombé en panne. Elle a alors gentiment proposé au propriétaire de voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle a rapidement trouvé la panne, et l'homme a voulu la récompenser pour le dépannage et même plus quand il a vu dans quelle situation elle se trouvait. Résultat ? Jake (c'est le nom du mec), lui a gentiment proposé des sous, un toit, de la nourriture enfin bref. **(Angel' : t'es sur qu'il lui a proposé ou c'est plutôt elle qui la persuadé avec son don ?)(c0rnii : Un peu des deux je pense P j'explique dans la suite…)**Quand elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'elle lui a brièvement expliqué une fausse histoire (nous étions officiellement des rescapés d'un crash d'avion privé dans le désert ouais… Un peu tiré par les cheveux mais il était tellement subjugué par sa beauté qu'il s'en foutait un peu) il a proposé la même chose au reste du groupe.

_Flash Back_

« Les Mecs! Chéri!

Qu'est-ce qui a Rose ? Un problème ? Tu veux que je vienne ?

Non Nounours, j'ai juste rencontré un bon samaritain. Il nous propose son aide et je voulais vous le présenter.

Ah ! Et bien enchanté ! Je suis Jasper, un…

Rescapé comme moi. Et voici Emmett mon fiancé.

Enchanté.

De même Emmett. Je me disais aussi qu'une femme aussi belle que la vôtre ne pouvait pas faire la manche !

Ô un comique ! J'adoore ! Ouais on n'a pas trop l'choix en ce moment on est…

Choqués, sans le sous, sans plus rien. Plus de valise, plus que les passagers bien vrais chéri ?

… Euh, oui… Tout… Tout à fait. On est des… miraculés.

Je voudrais de tout cœur vous aider ! Voila en fait votre femme m'a réparé mon boui-boui et j'ai une dette envers elle. Je me propose donc pour vous loger, vous nourrir, etc.

Oh ! C'est vraiment très aimable à vous. Mais je ne sais pas si vous savez que nous sommes…

6 oui je sais. Mais je suis quelqu'un d'assez fortuné sans vouloir frimer et je suis en possession d'une grande baraque un peu flippante quand on est seul… Bon j'ai des domestiques, mais ce sont un peu comme des amis, alors ils repartent chez eux la nuit et… enfin je serais enchanté que vous acceptiez mon aide…

Alors on fait un marché.

Qui est ?

Votre protection, et tout ce que vous nous proposez contre notre présence et ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu d'argent de notre part.

Je refuse. Je vois déjà que vous êtes pour l'instant à sec alors que je n'ai pas à me préoccuper de quoique ce soit au niveau de mes économies ! Trouvez autre chose, mais je ne veux pas de votre argent.

Bien… Je suis sure que nous allons nous mettre d'accord…

_Fin Flash Back_

Ainsi, Jacob (Jake était un surnom) nous avait servi de taxi pour aller jusqu'au petit centre commercial. Là-bas, Alice avait effectué une petite danse de la joie et nous avait acheté ce dont nous avions besoin. Jake avait lourdement insisté pour payer mais j'étais plus têtue que lui et j'avais eu gain de cause.

_P'tite nature ahaha ! Alors c'est qui le maître ? Et toc ! _**(Angel' : Ouais girls power! ****Sauf pour Edward avec lui on doit être gentille et lui obéir. Mmmmh… oups *était partie dans ses fantasmes *****)**

« Elle est toujours comme ça ?

Toujours quand il s'agit de magasins ou des fringues.

Flippant !

Ouais !

Bon vous deux, plutôt que de faire des messes basses, vous voulez bien mettre tout ça dans ces sacs là-bas et les amener jusqu'à la voiture ?

Chef oui chef !

C'est fou comme tu deviens soumis en même pas 3H Jake !

BELLAA ! AU BOULOOT ! »

Je grommelais dans ma barbe. Bon dieu cette fille allait me rendre chèvre ! Mais j'avais hâte de rentrer et retrouver mon homme à moi. C'est avec ferveur que je me mis à remplir le mini coffre. Une demi-heure plus tard (à cause du trafic) nous nous avachissions sur le canapé. La maison de notre hôte était immense et ultra vieille. Dans le style vieilles pierres, vieux bois. Bref tout était vieux,** (Angel' : Comme Jacob-je-suis-un-vieux-babouin tout est vieux^^)(c0rnii :O Mdr !)** et il avait un intérieur rustique, assez brut mais l'énorme cheminée rendait l'atmosphère plus accueillante.

« Jake ?

Hum ?

A quoi te sert ta cheminée ? Il ne fait chaud au Caire ?

Oh ! Je te rassure, il y a des hivers où il a fait très froid ! Et puis, l'ancienne propriétaire l'aimait beaucoup aussi ça m'aurait fait mal au cœur de la démolir. Surtout qu'elle embellit l'endroit, tu ne trouves pas ?

Oh si ! Et contrairement à Alice, je ne passe pas deux heures à critiquer ton intérieur ! **(Angel' : Alice avait raison de critiquer, ce n'est que l'intérieur de chez Jacob) **

Merci beaucoup de m'épargner le discours une deuxième fois ! »

Nous attendions encore les garçons qui étaient partis faire quelques courses quand ils avaient vu que le frigo de Jacob était presque vide. Enfin je mens, c'était surtout Emmett, et quand il voulait quelque chose, rien ne l'arrêtait. Pas même le fait d'aller faire les courses. Les gars avaient lourdement insisté pour payer la nourriture, après tout nous avions vraiment bien gagné notre après midi. J'ai été celle qui a récolté le plus. Et même si c'était de l'argent mal honnête ça avait été un très bon entrainement psychique. Je contrôlais de plus en plus mes « dons » et j'arrivais à capter le flux de plus gros objets maintenant. Le plus gros que j'ai fait a été de soulever un vieux tronc d'un arbre mort. Mes amis n'arrêtaient pas de m'encourager à m'exercer encore, mais j'étais quelque peu hésitante quant au fait de m'en servir à tour de bras. Ça ne me ressemblait pas, et j'avais l'impression d'être plus… Normale sans. Bien sur, c'était dans ma tête car j'étais tout sauf basique. J'ai été crée dans l'unique but de rassembler crânes qui pourraient sauver l'Humanité et j'étais prête à mourir pour ça. Grands Dieux.

Jacob me fit faire le tour du propriétaire et c'est là que je le vis. Le crâne de cristal. Il était dans une vitrine, comme dans les films, protégé par une coupole en verre. Je m'approchais et demandais à notre hôte qu'est-ce que c'était.

« Oh. C'est une babiole qu'un vieux fou m'a donné un jour. Apparemment, il aurait été crée par les Mayas au 9ème siècle. Ça remonte à loin nan ?

Waouh ! Tu y tiens beaucoup ?

Pas tant que ça. Il fait super clinquant et tout et puis, je ne sais pas, je l'aime bien mais il est… flippant. Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'avec ses vieilles orbites, il pourrait lire dans mon âme. A ce qui paraît il aurait des capacités particulières, et pourrait punir comme récompenser un individu. Je le garde de peur de m'attirer les foudres de j'sais pas qui, mais sincèrement, il fait flipper !

T'aurais des choses à te faire pardonner toi ?

Oh ! Ben disons que dans ma jeunesse j'étais un petit con. Je buvais pas mal, jamais la même fille chaque soir, et puis je… vendais quelques trucs pas très recommandés pour me faire du fric vu qu'à l'école je n'étais pas au top.

C'est comme ça que t'es devenu riche ? en fait tu serais genre un gros mafioso ? » Il rigola largement à ma petite remarque.

Oh non, ah ah. Je n'ai pas les mains sales loin de là. Jamais tué personne. Et pour mon… niveau de vie, je suis associé de Ben&Jacob (c0rnii : Non vraiment aucun rapport avec la glace Ben&Jerry, j'aurais pas fait ça :DD )

Ok, cool. Sinon je me serais vu obligée de t'arracher les bijoux de famille.

Je n'ai pas peur de toi Mouchette !

Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles ! »

Nous avions tous les deux sursautés, surpris. C'était Edward, il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, plus beau que jamais, dans son jean moulant et sa petite chemise, fraîchement achetée. Il me fit un sourire en coin et je m'élançais. Il ouvrit grand les bras et me souleva en tournoyant. Je rigolais, on aurait dit deux gamins. Et en fait, c'est ce que nous étions, des gamins. Jacob nous fit un grand sourire attendrit et j'embrassais fougueusement mon homme. Il me surprit en suçotant ma lèvre inférieure et je gémis.

« Bon, les enfants, c'est pas que je veux pas être tonton, mais je pense ne pas être préparé psychologiquement à ce que je vais voir dans pas longtemps. Alors je vous laisse ! A plus les amoureux. »

Mais nous étions trop occupés à nous retrouver que nous ne prîmes même pas la peine de répondre. J'entendis Jacob grommeler un truc du genre « Pff même pas capable de se retenir devant un inconnu… Amour… de la merde… fais chier… marre… me barre. » **(Angel' : Pfff il fait chier celui là.)(c0rnii : Mais noon ) Il est meugnoon quand il boude :p )**

Je pouffais comme une écolière, et Edward me serra fort dans ses bras. Il m'avait manqué pendant toute l'après midi. Quand je repensais à notre dernière dispute, je souris. Réellement, nous n'étions que des gosses ! Son souffle balaya mon cou et je me fondis encore plus dans ses bras. Nous restâmes comme ça pendant quelques instants encore puis nous nous détachâmes à regret l'un de l'autre. Je voulais lui montrer le crâne. Je lui pris la main et l'emmenais vers l'objet désiré.

« Regarde chéri !

Oh mon dieu ! C'est… un des 13 crânes ?

Yop !

Mais… que fait-il chez Jacob ?

Il l'a en sa possession depuis un bout de temps. C'est un vieillard qui lui a donné. Apparemment il connait la légende enfin une partie, fausse d'ailleurs. Mais pour la partie historique, il a su le resituer.

Tu penses que c'est un vrai ? j'ai lu sur Internet qu'il y avait des contrefaçons. Comment savoir si c'est un original ou pas ?

Et bien… d'abord c'est un vieillard qui lui a donné, donc nous ne sommes surs de rien. Mais regarde le, il est brillant, intact. Si ce n'était pas du cristal, je pense qu'il aurait été altéré par le temps non ?

Mouais… Mais ce serait bien qu'on le voit… de plus près. Il y tient beaucoup ?

Pas vraiment. Il m'a avoué le garder comme un porte chance, mais qu'il le mettait dans cette salle à antiquités parce qu'il la faisait flipper.

Bon point pour nous. Il ne verra donc aucun inconvénient à ce que nous le voyons de plus près… »

Il s'approcha, souleva le dôme en verre et se saisit précautionneusement du crâne. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'on entendit une sirène sonner. Merde ! Le crâne était sous protection électronique !

Le visage d'Edward passe de pâle à cadavérique. Je vis Jake dans l'embrasure de la porte, là où mon homme était il y a dix minutes. Il semblait décontracté voir amusé de la situation. Je commençais à bafouiller des excuses comme quoi nous n'étions pas des voleurs, que nous voulions simplement l'admirer de plus près, etc mais il me coupa d'un geste de la main :

« N'utilise pas ta salive pour rien Bella. Vous savez ? Vous me faites vraiment rire ! En plus d'être exhibitionnistes, vous n'êtes pas malins. Je pense qu'il va falloir que l'on améliore ça aussi si on veut récupérer les Crânes.

Co… Comment tu sais ?

Et bien, outre le fait que je suis resté ici à vous écouter, je suis au courant de cette légende depuis fort longtemps. »

Sur ce, il dévoila son épaule. J'étais estomaquée, et encore, ce n'était rien face à la tête que tirait Edward, le crâne toujours dans la main. Un tatouage, rond et bien dessiné y était. Je m'approchais un peu plus pour mieux voir. Il était magnifique. Du côté gauche, était représenté K'iin, le Soleil. Il n'y avait qu'une moitié de face, tout comme à droite, se trouvait Uj, la Lune. Et entre les, un homme, les bras au niveau des épaules, semi pliés, un peu comme la balance de la justice. Il représentait l'égalité, l'être à part entre les deux Dieux. Il représentait l'Humanité. J'avais déjà vu ce dessin, dans le cahier que Grand-mère m'avait donné. Le livre des Représentants. Je le sortis de ma poche, et fouillais frénétiquement. Quand enfin je trouvais, je m'écriais :

« Tu es le messager ! »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'Edward sembla sortir de son mutisme et leva les yeux vers lui tout en déposant doucement le crâne sur son socle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un messager ? Je n'ai rien lu à ce sujet sur le carnet de Gran-Pa.

Un messager est un être crée par Le Soleil et La Lune au même titre que nous pour nous guider et nous aider dans notre but.

Mais alors pourquoi mon carnet n'en parle pas ?

Parce qu'à la base, il a été crée par Uj pour… faire en sorte que les deux Représentants ne se rencontrent pas et te remplacer en quelque sorte…

QUOI ? **(Angel' : Je savais que Jacob allait avoir un rôle qui ne me plairait pas. Et il ne me plait pas, il va encore faire chier Edward et Bella)(c0rnii : Bingo ! T'as touché le grelot.. Euhh le gros lot D *****aucune connotation sexuelle, je ne ferais jamais ça moi :D *)**

Hum… ouais. Il est aussi le confident et tout et tout de la Représentante alors c'est sur que quand le Représentant et le Messager se rencontrent, ça finit toujours en bain de sang, par jalousie. Un truc typiquement masculin !

T'es en train de me dire que ce mec est là pour me remplacer et tu veux que je reste zen ?

Tu entends que ce que tu veux des fois mon Amour ! J'ai dis qu'à la base il a été crée pour ça. Et que oui, des fois, lorsque les deux Représentants ne se rencontrent pas, le Messager sert de substitut car il est l'Être Parfait, vu qu'il a été crée par les Dieux dans le seul but de satisfaire ma lignée.

Hé Bella ! T'es en train de me présenter comme un sex-toy là ! Bon Mec, on va faire court, en fait j'suis un genre de bouche trou qui fout toujours la merde. **(Angel' : Et mais c'est qu'il le sait. C'est qu'il n'est pas si bête que ça le vieux babouin sex-toy.)** Mais soit zen, ta copine m'a déjà menacé de m'émasculer alors bon… Ce n'est pas l'amour fou. Non, en fait je suis là pour vous aider dans la Mission. D'après les Dieux, je suis le Dernier.

Comme nous.

Ouais… En tout cas, on doit réunir les 13 crânes en même pas un an à Tenochtitlan, le lieu où tout a commencé. Un sacrifice doit être pratiqué et naturellement, ça va être moi qui vait devoir m'y coller. Putain… Sang divin mon cul oui. Enfin bref, vous n'inquiétez pas pour moi, le Messager a toujours le pouvoir de se réincarner. P'tit bonus qu'Ils nous ont donné. Certains l'ont utilisé pour revoir leur Représentante lorsqu'ils ont eu un accident ou quoi… Perso, j'aimerais me réincarner en chien. Ou en loup faut voir. Bref un truc sauvage tu vois ? **(Angel' : Ca t'irai mieux si tu te réincarnais en vieux babouin)(c0rnii : Duur !)**

…

Ok. Et donc, je fournis le premier crâne, parce que je n'ai pas chômé en vous attendant.

Quoi ? Tu étais prévenu de notre arrivée ?

Et bien, même si j'avais cru à votre pathétique histoire de crash d'avion, votre voyage par l'Inframonde a fait tellement de bruit que même un sourd aurait été capable de vous entendre !

Comment ça ?

Oh hum... rien, rien. Au fait, K'iin me dit de te dire qu'il ne faut pas que tu dises ce qu'il t'a dit.

A propos de ?

De tout.

Alors, les gars, je suis désolé mais j'ai du rater un épisode. Déjà Bella a pas voulu me dire pourquoi elle allait pas bien en sortant de notre petit… voyage et maintenant votre discussion codée. Ça commence à me saouler !

Ah voilà, j't'avais bien dis qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps à déjà pas pouvoir me piffrer ! Enfin bref, là n'est pas le problème, moi j'ai faim, j'vais bouffer. Vous v'nez ?

30 secondes. On te rejoint, va falloir que je parle à Bella.

Ok, comme vous voudrez. »

**POV Edward**

_Mais c'est quoi cette merde ? Hein ? Pourquoi tant de secrets ? Et surtout pourquoi elle les partage avec Jacob et pas moi ? Putain ! Je suis quand même son copain à ce que je sache !_

_Tu viens de te rendre compte que le sexe féminin est vil et profiteur._

_Mec, tu parles de Bella là. J't'interdis de lui parler comme ça ok ? C'est juste louche faut qu'on s'explique. _

« Je suppose que tu ne vas pas vouloir me dire votre petit secret.

Effectivement. Mais c'est parce que je n'ai pas le droit. Sinon je te le dirais, sois en sur.

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à faire confiance en ce mec ?

C'est dans tes gènes Edward. Je ne t'en veux pas mais tu ne le sais peut-être pas encore mais je déteste la jalousie, compris ?

Ce n'est pas de la jalousie Bella. Et puis ça prouve que je tiens à toi moi. J'serais prêt à crever pour tes beaux yeux. **(angel' : Pourquoi il ne me dit pas ça a moi *sniff*)**

Tout d'suite les grands mots Edward le charmeur ! »

Sur ce, elle s'avança et fit claquer un baiser sonore sur ma joue. Je grognais, et tentais de l'attraper pour avoir le droit à un baiser digne de ce nom mais elle se déroba et commença à courir partout dans la pièce. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes que je réussis à la coincer contre le mur et elle me regarda apeurée et prise au piège.

Je lui fis mon sourire le plus psychopathe.

« J'ai pas peur de toi Edward.

Tu sais Bella, tu n'aurais jamais du dire ça.

Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas…. Non NOOON Edward repose moi de suite par terre ! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ! Je t'ai dis de me lâcher !

A vos ordres Madâaame ! »

Sur ce, je la jetais sur le canapé qui trônait au beau milieu de la pièce. Elle allait réellement me le payer ! Et en nature… **(Angel' : je veux bien payer moi aussi !)(c0rnii : Je pense que tout le monde voudrait payer là ^^ Levez les bras youhouu !)**

Je lui accrochais les mains au dessus de la tête avec un foulard qui trainait par là (y a vraiment de tout dans cette baraque ! A moins qu'Alice ait mis son nez dans nos affaires… Encore.)

Elle me fixa, avec ses yeux de braise, et je crus que j'allais craquer, passer les préliminaires et rentrer… dans le vif du sujet illico presto. Mais fallait faire durer, faire monter la pression, fallait qu'elle me supplie et qu'elle retire ce qu'elle avait dit. J'allais lui faire ravaler son orgueil de femme fière. Oui je sais, je suis… très proche de ma fierté masculine. Mais j'suis pas un mec pour rien !

Je ressortis mon petit sourire en coin :

« Tu vois Bella. Il y a des règles à respecter dans la société. Comme dans la nature. Elles sont simples. Le plus fort mange le plus faible. Et quand un homme possède quelque chose, il est le seul à l'avoir. Je déteste voir quelqu'un d'autre que moi poser ses mains sur ce qui m'appartient. Et tu m'appartiens.

Dans tes rêves !

Nous verrons. Mais je te jure que tu crieras pour que je te délivre. »

Elle me rit au nez la garce. Enragé par sa réaction, j'eus envie de lui faire ravaler son amusement. Je lui lançais un regard noir de désir et de colère et lui arrachais son (minuscule) top. Ce que je découvris à ce moment là me coupa le souffle. Putain ce soutif !

« Alors Monsieur Cullen, on commence déjà à faiblir ? Vous n'êtes pas très résistant. Je pense que je pourrais trouver mieux ailleurs. Chez… Jacob par exemple ?

Je t'interdis de dire son nom dans un moment intime Bella. Ou je le prendrais vraiment très mal. Je veux bien qu'on joue, mais c'est entre toi et moi et personne d'autre.

Oui Maitre ! »

Je tressaillis à ce surnom puis la regardait choqué. Elle était sublime, rigolant, les mains nouées au dessus de la tête. Impuissante et pourtant si… libre ? Inaccessible. Tout son être transpirait ce qu'elle était. Une femme active, autonome. Et j'avais la chance de l'avoir pour moi. Tranquillement, je dénouais ses liens et ce fut à son tour de me regarder choquée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… Edward ? Non vraiment Edward ? Si c'est à propos du Maître, je suis désolée si ça t'as déplu. Je rigolais, pourquoi… ? Pourquoi tu… ?

Je ne peux pas te faire ça Bella. Je suis vraiment con d'avoir pu penser que quelqu'un comme toi pouvait appartenir à quelqu'un comme moi. Tu es libre, belle, différente. Je regrette de t'avoir attachée parce que tu n'es pas à moi et tu ne le seras jamais. Tu n'appartiens à personne, je me suis fourbu.

Tu vois Edward, il a des règles en société. Comme dans la nature. Elles sont simples : La femme réussit toujours à faire plier l'homme quoi qu'elle fasse. Deuxièmement, et tu l'as bien remarqué, une femme n'appartient à personne. **(c0rnii : Non non je ne suis pas féministe… Juste un tout petit peu alors :B)**. Mais tu te trompes sur une chose…

Elle me caressa les lèvres du bout des doigts, songeuse puis reprit :

Pour nous c'est différent Edward. Parce que je t'aime. Et que tu m'aimes. C'est comme ça que ça doit se passer. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre douter de cela. On m'a dit une fois que seul l'aveugle est capable de réellement voir. Ça te tente ? »

**POV Bella**

Retour sur Terre. Je devais trouver un moyen pour cacher la vue d'Edward. Sinon il verrait mon tatouage, ce qui sonnerait la fin des réjouissances et le début des explications ce qui entre nous, ne me tentais pas du tout !

Ce stupide mec savait s'y prendre, et il m'avait allumé en deux minutes !

_Si ta pas ma dose, ça va pas l'faire ! Tu vas être désagréable tout le long de la journée et j'ai pas envie de subir les foudres mentales de ma « colocataire à vie ». _**(Angel' : Moi aussi j'ai besoin de ma dose)**

_Dis la nymphomane en puissance. _

_Chuut ! Tu t'fais du mal !_

Je grognais, et nouais le tissu sur le visage d'Edward de façon à ce qu'il ne voit plus rien. Je reçus un bruit désapprobateur du genre « tu vas me le payer cher ! » mais je souriais toute fière.

Je commençais par sa chemise, dont je défis quelques boutons de façon à passer mes doigts dans sa fine toison de poils, lentement, de façon à lui donner la chair de poule. Je lui murmurais près de l'oreille juste avec mon souffle :

« Alors tu sens ? Tu sens l'électricité Edward ? Tu sens ce lien ? C'est le notre. Ne doute jamais. » **(Angel' : Oui je le sens. Ah se n'était pas a moi que tu parlais *sniiff sniiff*)**

J'enlevais complètement cette fois ci sa chemise, et traçais avec mes doigts, sa musculature marquée. Dieu qu'il était beau !

Mes doigts glissèrent, bas, toujours plus bas. J'entendis son souffle s'accélérer, sa bouche s'entrouvrir, et son bassin s'avancer involontairement vers moi. Je souris. Mon pouce tourna tout autour de son doux renflement sans jamais réellement le toucher. Il grogna.

Une punition c'est bien. Mais là, ça durait trop longtemps, et il n'y avait pas que lui qui était au supplice. J'avais la nympho dans ma tête qui me harcelait. Certaines de ses idées étaient pas mal d'ailleurs.

Je pris le bouton de son jean entre mes doigts, le fit rouler quelques instants, pour finalement, l'enlever, lassée. Je pris son caleçon dans l'action et descendis tout vers ses pieds. Doucement, je me mis à le caresser de toute sa longueur et les petits gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche alimentaient le feu en moi.

« Bordel de merde, Bella… »

Et sans que je comprenne pourquoi (et surtout comment), je me retrouvais en dessous de lui. Même avec les yeux bandés, il arrivait à être maître de la situation. Doucement, il m'enleva mon jean, puis mon petit boxer. Il grogna une nouvelle fois :

« J'aurais tant voulu voir cette petite chose que tu appelles Sous-vêtement… Mais bon, tant pis ! »

Et d'un coup sec, il le déchira. Un sourire vengeur collé au visage.

« Ça, c'était pour l'allumage en règle de tout à l'heure.

Ose me dire que ça ne t'a pas plu.

…

Je gagne toujours Edward.

Non, tu es le sexe faible ! »

Et d'un coup, il s'enfonça violemment en moi. Prise par surprise, j'hoquetais sous l'intrusion plus qu'agréable.

Grands Dieux ! Volontairement, il ralentit ses mouvements, me laissant pantelante :

« Alors bébé, qui est à qui ? Et qui domine qui maintenant ?

… »

Il redonna quelques mouvements de hanches qui me firent gémirent plus forts.

« Dis-le. A voix haute. Dis-le. **(Angel' : elle me dit quelque chose cette phrase)(c0rnii : Ah bon ? Réellement ? *sourire angélique *)**

Jamais.

Qui est à qui Bella ?

Tu… Tu es à moi.

Mauvaise réponse… »

Sur ce, il se retira presque entièrement de moi, me faisant pousser un hurlement de mécontentement :

« Alors bébé, j'attends…

Je…

Oui ?

Je suis à…

A qui Bella ?

A TOI PUTAIN À TOI !

Oui ! Oui à moi. »

Et là-dessus, il se laissa retomber, m'emplissant complètement, butant au fond de moi. Il n'y avait rien de doux, juste notre attente et notre excitation transformée en baise sauvage. Et c'était bon, oh oui c'était bon.

« Putain ! Ed… Edward !

Vas-y Bella, crie, gémis, hurle si tu veux, mais c'est mon prénom.

Et ça le sera toujours.

Je t'aime.

Tout comme je t'aime. »

J'explosais en une dernière poussée tandis qu'Edward me suivait après quelques mouvements. Il s'affala sur moi, prenant garde à ne pas être trop lourd, puis me prit dans ses bras.

« Je peux enlever mon bandeau chérie ?

Euh… Non.

Pourquoi ? On a fini là, tu veux déjà un second round ?

Idiot ! »

Je paniquais, putain s'il voit mon tatouage je suis morte !

_Prends le drap qu'il y a par terre, juste à côté du canapé._

_Je te jure, je vais bénir Alice, et puis la cuire à petit feu. Cette garce ! Je suis sure qu'elle a tout vu ! _**(Angel' : Elle est géniale cette Alice. Mais je n'aimerai pas être à la place d'Edward et Bella)**

Je ramassais donc le drap, et me couvris avec, puis enlevais le bandeau à Edward. Les yeux de mon chéri papillonnèrent pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour puis souffla :

« On dirait un ange dans ce drap mon cœur…

Merci. Mais toi, nu tu es encore mieux…

Flatteur. Quelle heure est-il ?

Hum… 19 H amour.

Oohh. On a passé l'aprèm' dans cette salle ?

Yop.

Dieux ! Tu viens me faire un petit câlin ? Dis s'il te plait…

A une condition !

Laquelle ?

Tu me chantes ma berceuse.

Chef, oui Chef. »

Sur ce, je me réinstallais sur le canapé-lit, prenant garde à ne pas perdre mon drap, puis me calait dans ses bras, nous recouvrant du tissu. J'étais bien là, dans l'étau de ses bras, ma tête sur son torse, ses mains caressant le bas de mon dos sans savoir ce qui s'y trouvait. Je n'aurais voulu quitter cet endroit pour rien au monde. Parce qu'il était tout pour moi. Tant que je serais avec lui, je ne risquerais rien.

C'est sur ces belles paroles que je m'endormis.

Demain, sera un autre jour. Et demain nous quitterons probablement le Caire…

**( Angel' : Superbe chapitre ! J'ai eu besoin d'une douche froide, ouais la bouteille n'était pas suffisante^^)`**

* * *

Hum... me suis-je fais pardonner ? :D

En tout cas, je décline toute responsabilité en cas de réchauffement de la planète, ou fonte des glaciers c'est... c'est Bella pas moi :P

Pour celles qui suivent T'aurais dû planter ta tente ailleurs Poufiasse ! Le chapitre arrivera bientôt :D

PLeins de bisous et bonne semaine les p'tits choux !

c0rnii.


End file.
